Wildfire
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: Kate is growing up, Now Fifteen she is scaring the hell out of the men of her family. The little girl that set up and brought together the team. Is now looking for a little romance of her own. How will Tony, McGee and Gibbs handle, her not being so little anymore. Sequel of Lights are going on everywhere. Please Read and Review. Tiva, McAbby, Grandpa Gibbs, Little Gremlins,and more
1. The fire is spreading

_Hello everyone Kate is back Alright, This the short waited squeal of Lights are going on everywhere. Thank you for everyone that is following from the lasted one and the ones that are just getting introduced to the story, if you wanted the full effect read lights are going on everywhere, but you don't have too. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter is not the best but trusted me this Story is going to take you on a Journey. _

_I Do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it. _

* * *

_Kate takes a quick look in the mirror. She had grown up over the years, no one could deny she was Tony daughter, she looks like him and acts like him. _

_Her dark brown locks come to her waist, which is why she was often was called Rapunzel at school. She did her hair in a long side braid, for school, well college. _

_She got into the CSI class at Georgetown during the summer, which made Tony and Ziva proud along with the rest of her family but also worried Tony, McGee , and Gibbs about having their little girl around college guys or any guys in general. _

_She was wearing a white fitted skirt that came just above her knee. with a tan knitted blouse that was worn over a black tank top. _

_She had applied a little make up, which she had been mastered for a few months despite her father's, and Grandfather's disapproval or comments about it. She had on brown eyeliner that brought out her father's eyes. She just put on a little blush and pink lip-gloss. She had inherited her mother figure which scared the hell out of her father. She was beautiful and was going to give the three a run for their money. _

* * *

_Ziva was cooking breakfast when Tony smiles before wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her on the neck. _

_She smirks "Tony, the food is almost ready, so you don't have to eat me"She says, he smiles leaving a kiss on her shoulder. _

_"I know but you taste better"She smiles before turning around._

_"I can't argue with that"Ziva says before capturing his lips. He grabs the back of her head pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss._

_Kate walks in shaking her head. "Get a room, and I am too old to hear i am going to be a big sister again" She says causing her parents to pull apart. _

_Her mother smiles at her. "Good morning, little one, you look very nice, you excited for your first day of college"Kate smiles nodding before looking at her father who was staring at her with his jaw dropped._

_" Daddy,How do I look"She asks, causing Ziva to place a hand over his mouth. She gives him a warning look before removing her hand. _

_"You look very beautiful..."He receives a smile from both of his ladies, Ziva tenderly touches his shoulder before going back to finishing breakfast. _

_"and when you're twenty-six , when i would let you leave the house looking like that you have your outfit picked out. but now that you're my fifteen year old daughter, go change and wipe the paint off your face. and I love your hair" He says with a smile causing her to roll her eyes before turning to her mother who gives her father the same treatment. _

_"Daddy, what's wrong with what i am wearing" She asks before he smiles "It's a shorter list of what is right with it" She sighs looking down at her outfit. _

_Ziva puts her hands up in the air when Both of them look at her for support. "I'm going to check on the twins, Tony, Open mind" She says walking out of the room. _

_Kate looks at her father. "Please Ninja go change...For me your papa who loves you"He says sadly she sighs. _

_"That's not going to work forever. 'She says before running up stairs._

_Tony smiles In victory. "I'm surprised that it works now" He says before taking a bite of of the toast that popped up._

* * *

_"Daddy, I have changed already, I'ma-Leh "Kate says, She turns her attention to her mother who just walked into the room with the twins behind her. after once again her father commented on her outfit. She was in black jeans with a white tank top that hugged her hips. wore with a sleeveless vested which was fitted to her body._

_Tony smiles looking at his youngest daughter. "see that's how a little girl should dress."He says causing his oldest to roll her eyes. _

_Tali smiles "Thank you, Abba-leh, "She says sticking her tongue out at her sister, She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a white tank top underneath a green military jacket._

_Her hair was has wild has her mother's was when her parents met, and she never tries to tame it. She was getting her mother figure and once again causing Tony to get his grey hair faster then he should, once he found out there is no more room for her teddy bear. _

_He smiles at his Son who was the perfected mixed of him and his wife. He still had his hazel eyes, He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans a white dressed shirt. under a black vest, with a pair of converse. _

_"Daddy, I'm not changing. that's it, Can I go"He sighs when his wife gives him a look ._

_"Fine, Get a sweater it's cold outside this early in the morning."She nods before running up stairs , she comes down wearing her NCIS sweater which makes him smile. _

_"Is this fine or Do I have to go up and change again"She asks causing him to shake his head Smiling. _

_"Ninja you are old enough to dress yourself, and the jacket screams what will happen if a kid tries anything"He comments causing him to receive a gibbs stare from his daughter when his phone rings. _

_He answers the phone. "Is he okay, Abby's will be right there"The DiNozzos stare at Tony with concerned eyes. "McGee is in the Hospital he was..." He looks at the three pairs of Innocent eyes. _

_"he's fine, Come on lets go check on McGee " Tony ushers them out of the house. _

* * *

_They enter the room to see McGee sitting up with his wife beside him. "You okay, Tim" Tony asks, Abby turns around rushing over to them hugging them tightly. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine, Just a lucky shot. "McGee says smiling. _

_"Thank god it wasn't too lucky" Ziva says walking over to his bedside" I did, where's the twins?"McGee asks before he notices Kate who had on her worried look. _

_"Their in the cafeteria. Jenny won't let A.J go, and Tali wasn't going to leave Matt's side"Ziva answers, while her daughter takes a spot next to her. _

_"I thought, I told you to be careful" Kate says, before kissing his cheek. _

_McGee smiles. "Sorry, Kit Kat. I tried...Today is your first day of class. " She nods with a smile. McGee looks at the clock. _

_"you're late, you should go" She shakes her head with a smile. "Nah, Let it ride, Us DiNozzo's like to make an entrance." She says causing her family to laugh. _

_Tony smiles kissing her on the top of her head. "We sure do" She smiles._

_"Short stack don't pick up those Habits" She turns around smiling before going over and hugging her grandfather. who smiles at her, He scans her outfit, proud that he didn't have to slap Tony. _

_"What Habits grandpa?"She asks innocently, He smiles leaving a kiss on her forehead. "You know what, Go to class, I'll take care of Mcgee"She nods looking over at Tony. _

_"Gibbs Can you take Ziva..."Gibbs raises a hand. "I got them DiNozzo get my Granddaughter to class. "Tony nods before kissing his wife goodbye. _

_"See you later McWounded. "Tony teases causing Kate to shake her head before kissing her Uncle on the cheek. _

_"I'll see you later" She says, "Hey short stack, Behave yourself, and if a guy..."She sighs smiling while her family was waiting for an answer. _

_"Tell him, that my grandpa, Dad, and Uncle wants to met him, all trained Special agents, Oh and My grandpa is a sniper, Cool right" She mumbles causing Ziva and Abby to roll their eyes at the mens grins. _

_"That's my Ninja, Lets go"She smiles walking beside her dad. "Have a good time at school, little one"Ziva calls causing her to smile. "Thanks ima-leh" she says walking out with her father. _

* * *

_Kate sneaks into Class hoping not to be notice but that was a fail. "Thank you for Joining us Miss..." He waits for her to answer, she sighs. _

_"DiNozzo, I'm sorry i'm late"She says, once she was out of view she lets her eyes rolls while taking her seat at table, a boy smirks at her before returning typing his notes. He was cute, a little bit older than her. He had black spiky hair,with hazel eyes. He seem tall about Ten- eleven of what she could judge and well built. _

_She glares at him before taking out her laptop. "Miss DiNozzo, I know you are a high-school student but doesn't mean you can blow off your classes"She bites her cheek before smiling. _

_"I do apology i know that me being last is distracting to the class but i have a valid reason, which i will tell you after class, so i won't take away from everyone else time more then i have."She says causing The boy to smile before looking at the professor who nods. _

_"Very, well lets continue"She looks at the boy who was smiling before starting to type furiously._

_She walks outside during her break"Hey, how's Uncle McGee... yeah it's fine...Love you too daddy...bye"She says before hanging up she turns around to see the boy smiling at her with two cups coffee in his hands. _

_"Hey, I thought you could use this"She stares at the boy for a second "Come on it's not poisoned, I promise"He says with a charming smile. She smiles before taking his cup causing him to laugh. _

_"No trust."She shakes her head. "I don't like sugar and milk, knowing you put more milk and sugar in the cup you got me"She says before taking a sip of his coffee with a smirk while he stands there impressed. _

_"Thank you by the way, smirker" She says causing him to smile. "that's my new nickname, yes it only took me thirty minutes"She smiles at his attics. _

_"So why,were you late? "he asks, causing her to smile. "Sorry are you on the school board."_

_He smiles"just wondering since we are going to be partner up a lot, "She nods before looking over at the three across the way._

_"My Uncle Got into accident"_

_"Is he okay "_

_She nods before looking at her classmates going back into the lecture room "Yeah, he's fine just everything was crazy to day."_

_"while I'm sorry about that" He says causing her to smile "Thanks, I was wondering if you could email me the notes you took" He smiles nodding._

_" My notes are your notes, and when i have no clue of what we are doing you can help me out' She smiles sticking out her hand._

_"Deal, come on before father time haves are heads."She says causing the boy to laugh._

* * *

_Kate smiles looking at the clock before dashing out of the class. "Hey, slow down roadrunner"she turns around smiling._

_"Yeah, Smirker"he hands her book. She looks at her bag before looking at him with a little smile. _

_"Yeah, That will help me read the first five chapter by Monday"She comments, with a little sigh._

_He smiles "And don't forget the essay" She looks at him surprised. _

_"what essay?"He smiles before patting her on the shoulder. _

_"It's better if you don't know"He says with a little sad smile causing her to roll her eyes. _

_" enlighten me Smirker" He smiles before looking around making show the close was clear before leaning in by her ear._

_"The twenty two page research paper, we have to do at the end of the semester, He wants to see progress reports every week, So what are we going to do for it?" He asks smiling, She raises a brow. _

_"We, Why we"he smiles before looking around at the fleeting class. _

_"Because, I'm the only one left, and you are the late girl so your picks are slim"She smiles, before nodding._  
_"Okay, I'll call you, "She says, he nods before looking for his phone. "hey smirker, heads up"She says , she says before tossing him his phone he looks at her impressed. _

_"You really need to teach me that trick. "He says while she walks away. "Hey, Roadrunner, what's your name"He shouts out. _

_"It's in the phone, Alex"She shouts over her shoulder smiling. 'I am going to have fun, messing with you, "She thinks to herself, She doesn't know what was coming over her but she liked it. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading hoped you liked it._

_Please Review_


	2. The start of Trouble

**Thank you all for reading, It means a Lot To me.**

I do Not own NCIS or anything associated with it. I Do own Kate, A.J and Tali so that helps me drag myself out of bed each morning. Jk  
The rest of the characters will make their appearance on the next chapter.  
Again thanks for reading and Please review.

* * *

_She smiles studying at the library, when the Alex comes over "Hey, is someone sitting here?." She looking up from her book. _

_"I don't know, Does that coffee have my name on it" She asks, pointing at the two cups of coffee in his hands. _

_"Lets see, yup, there it is Kate," He says smiling, while handing her a cup. _

_" It's black, I got some sugar packets..."She cuts him off. "No this is the good stuff" She says before taking a drink of her coffee staring at him. _

_"What" He asks innocently, She shrugs her shoulders. _

_" You tell me, your the one stalking me" She says smirking take another sip of his coffee. He takes a seat with a smile. _

_"I am not stalking you, I didn't even know you're were here" She nods looking at the cup of coffee. "that's convincing, So Stalker what do you want?" She asks sitting back into her chair. _

_"I am not stalking you, and I prefer Smirker, it doesn't make me sound like a criminal." She gives him a little smile. _

_"That's because stalking is against the law, Honey, it's not cute or charming" She says patting his hand causing him to sigh. _

_"I'm not stalking, you, I saw you and I thought we could get started on our Assignment."He says, while she just stares at him before pulling out her phone. She looks at it before showing him her phone. _

_"No texts or miss calls, from you" He smiles when he sees her screen saver, it was her and what He guessed her grandfather on a boat. _

_"Nice Picture, Whose boat" She puts away her phone. " Shouldn't you know, Isn't it a part of your research. you know being a stalker and all." He pretends to bang his head against the table. _

_She smirks._ _"That doesn't make you come off any less crazy."She chimes, He sighs before sitting up straight. "Can we started over"He asks, causing her to smile. _

_"what's the fun out of that. " She says causing him to smirk. " Please, I'm putting up my imaginary white flag."She sighs smiling. _

_"fine, Start over " She says causing him to smile. "Do you want to come over and work on are assignment, Come on, there will be peach cobbler in it for you"She smiles,"I would have to ask my parents, And i can't tonight, but tomorrow, say five, if I get the green light." She answers causing him to smile. _

_"Great, so what are you studying?" She turns the book for he could see. " Biochemistry, It seems fun"She says causing him to smile shaking his head._

_"overachiever. "He says smiling at her causing her to smile . "So, what have you learned so far" She looks at him with a smile. "what i want to learn too"He says causing her to smile before giving her lecture on the subject while he just hanged onto every word. _

* * *

_Kate walks into the living room where her mother was talking to her sister about what happened at school. "Ima-Leh, He said he liked me and Tried to kiss me want else was I supposed to do but hit him"Kate ears peak up smiling holding in a few chuckles she had a few other responses to that situation but she doubts those thoughts crossed her sister mind. _

_Kate smiles at Ziva knowing that she did the same thing to a boy when she was two years younger than Tali. Ziva looks at her daughter trying hard to suppress the smile._

_"Tateleh, there are many other responses then swinging" She nods before a small smile cross her lips. _

_"Can we wait for Abba-leh to get home for my punishment. "Kate smiles 'nice move, get the guy who would buy you a present for this act of assault. 'Kate thinks to herself she taught them well. Ziva nods pinching the bridge of her nose. _

_She looks up at Kate" Did you need something little one?"Kate nods walking over to her mother. _

_"Can, I go over to a friend's house to work on my assignment for school"Ziva nods, Kate smiles before she could walk away ziva catches her arm. _

_"More details please, and why didn't you ask when your father and I were together?"She asks causing Kate to sigh, Damn her mother was good. Tali smirks sitting back into her chair smiling. _

_"Because, I didn't want him to do a background check, and threatened him just because we are working together"Ziva smiles at the mention of him. _

_"Him,"Kate bites her cheek. Ziva smiles" what's his name and Is he cute" Kate blushes, looking down at the floor._

_"Alex and I don't know..."Her mother gives her i'm not buying it look causing her to smile. "Yes, he's cute, but i am just going to study"Ziva looks at Tali who had on the same smirk. _

_"Sure, Sis, and i just gave a kid a pat on the back just from the front. "Tali says causing her mother to laugh. _

_"Okay, is his mother or father going to be there"She nods, " His mom, and I won't stay if she not there, I'll call you to pick me up. I promise"Ziva nods smiling._

_"I trusted you, besides you can take him if he tries anything"Kate smiles. _

_"with my hands tied behind my back. "Ziva smiled "Do you need me to drop you off"Kate shakes her head. "No he's picking me up" Ziva stares at her a little confused._

_"His seventeen,"Kate answers to clear the confusion. "I'll be sixteen in December, his only a year older than me"Ziva smiles._

_"I know, but your just studying, why are you trying to convince me about there is not much of an age difference unless you like him and want to go out"She shakes her head. "No, Forgot your not daddy" Ziva smirks before kissing her on the forehead. _

_"No, but if he doesn't behave himself, I can turn into someone worst then daddy" Kate smiles, while Tali nods smiling._

* * *

_The doorbell rings thirty minutes later." I got it" A.J calls opening the door to find a teenage boy on the other side. He had hazel eyes, and black spiky hair._

_"we are not buying anything, But mister Wilson, down the street is a sucker" A.J says before starting to close the door. _

_Alex smiles before stopping the door. A.J glares at him causing Alex to remove his hand. "I'm here for Kate,"A.J looks at the boy for a second, his sister could take him. But he didn't wanted to give him the chance. _

_"Sorry, you got the wrong address, It seems she was not interested, Tough break" He says before closing the door more._

_He stops it again. "are you sure you look a lot like her." A.J stares at the man with a smirk. "Whoa, you're seeing her everywhere. You poor man, Here's my advice build a bridge and get over, It's never going to happen, and you're just hurting yourself" A.J says when Tali stands next to him._

_" Hi, you must be Alex, Or what Abba-leh would can the enemy" Tali chimes causing A.J to smirk when they feel a head slap from their sister. _

_"Thanks, Guys for answering the door"She says glaring at them. Ziva smiled at the young man before pulling the twins more into the house and sending them to the living room. _

_Kate smiles. "Alex, this is my Mom Ziva DiNozzo, Ima-Leh this is Alex Ziva smiles shaking his hand. "Nice to met you, Be careful driving" She says with a hint of warning. He nods smiling "I will, its nice to met you too" Kate smiles before turning to her mother who says. "Hu Kaze Khamud" Kate smiles while Alex stares at her lost. ' I know ima- Leh, he's really cute' She thinks to herself. _

_"Be Careful, little one call me if you need anything" Kate smiles before kissing her mother on the cheek. _

_"i will bye" She says, Alex smiles "Goodbye Mrs DiNozzo it was nice meeting you" Ziva smiles while the were walking out the door. _

_"You too Alex"She says before closing the door. 'Tony, your guns are coming out pretty soon"She says with a smile. He may be her Daughter's first boyfriend or Enemy has her husband would put it._

* * *

_Tony walks into the kitchen to see his wife cooking dinner, He had to stay behind and close up a case. while his wife had to deal with the school who called for tali. "What happen with tali" He asks wrapping his arms around his wife. Who turns around shaking her head with a unhappy face. _

_"She got into a fight, More like she started the fight. It was the last day of school, so she wasn't punished. "Ziva sighs before looking at the pots boiling. "She's in her room, you can go talk to her she's been waiting, for you" Ziva says before kissing him on the lips and going back to cooking trying hard to keep the smirk off her face. "She is my daughter" She thinks to herself. _

_He knocks on her door. "Come, In Abba-leh" She calls causing him to smile. He opens the door to see her sitting on her bed throwing darts at a picture of barney which was taped to her dartboard._

_He gives her a little smile. "Is it safe for me, to enter "She smiles putting down her darts nodding._

_He walks over taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "what happen Mini Zee, why did you started the fight? "She shrugs her shoulders, looking down at her hands._

_"I don't know"Tony tilts her chin, so she could look at him in the eyes, once he saw her eyes. It was looking at Ziva, which give him a real soft spot for her._

_"Why did you punch the boy"She gives him a little side grin trying really hard to be cute._

_"Because, He said he liked me, and Tried to kiss me"She says, causing her father to grin and let out a little chuckle. She was hundred percent Ziva and he didn't mind it. He looks around to see of the close is clear._

_"That's my girl," He says before kissing her on the forehead. _

_She smiles "you not mad at me?"He shakes his head wishing her sister would feel the same way, but he know this phase wouldn't last forever even though he wished it did._

_"No, but you can't hit all the boys who tells you then like you, No matter how much it makes daddy happy. "She smiles nodding._

_"I'm sorry, Abba-Leh, what's my punishment. "He looks around again leaning in by her ear._

_"Between you and me. Anything you want, Candy, Clothes, Ice- cream, and between us and your mother, A very strict lecture on how violence is not the answer, and that you can't hit everyone" She smiles hugging him. _

_"I love you, Abba-leh" She says causing Tony to smile before kissing her on the top of the head._

_"I love you too, Mini Zee" He says, he looks up to see his wife smiling at him shaking her head singling that they have him wrapped around their fingers._

_"Dinner ready, Tateleh"She announces her daughter smiles before removing herself from her father's embrace._

_She walks past her mother. Ziva gently strokes her hair has she walked past her. Tony walks over to her giving her a cocky smile, causing her to roll her eyes at him. _

_"So, She hit someone because he told her he liked her. Sound familiar "She smiles shaking her head. "No...She off the hook this time, but next time she will be punished"Ziva says, Tony smiles at her"You're getting soft"She smirks patting him on the stomach. "I'm not the only one" She teases causing him to glare at her._

* * *

_Tony looks around the table noticing Kate missing. "Zee, where's Ninja?" He asks, Ziva smiles placing the salad down onto the table. _

_"She is having Dinner at a friend's house, they are working on their assignment for school. "She says, while taking a seat at the table. _

_A.J grabs a roll. "She's at a boy's house Pops"A.J answers more in details causing Tony eyes to Widen ._

_"What! why did you let her go without running it by me?"Tony exclaims, Ziva pinches the bridge of her nose._

_"Thank you A.J,"She looks at her son who gives her his father's charming smile._

_"You're welcome mom"He says before returning to his Dinner._

_"What's this kid's name, and where does he live?" Tony asks more like a demand then a question. Ziva sighs. _

_"Alex, and he lives by the university." She says, taking a drink of her iced tea wishing it was something else._

_"Zee, How could you let her go?"He asks, she forces a smile._

_"Because she wanted to and his mother was home, and she need to work on her assignment. Tony you can't lock her up forever" Ziva says while Tali stares at her father who had on a wounded look._

_"Ima-leh I think you Broke Abb-leh"Tali says before A.J ears peak up with a evil grin._

_"I get his movies" He shouts causing his mother to send him a look. He puts his head down. "Sorry, Mom" He says before continuing to eat his pasta ._

_"Tony, She'll call if she need's a ride" Tony looks up at her confused. "This kids mother is going to drop her off" Ziva shakes her head focusing on what is on her plate. "Zee, his father"She doesn't look at him. _

_"Alex Drives Abba-Leh" Tali answers, causing Tony eyes to widen. _

_"His fifteen and can..."He stops in mid sentence when his wife looks up at him. "His not fifteen is he "Tony asks,_

_"No, His Seventeen" Ziva says causing Tony heart feel like it was about to burst. "His seventeen, and you let her go, Do you know what his thinking about" He gets up from the table, Ziva catches his arm._

_"where are you going?" Ziva asks" To pick up my fifteen year old daughter who is too young to be in a house with a seventeen year old, who haves ideas in his head"Ziva holds onto him. _

_"Tony he is only a year older than her, she is going to be Sixteen in December, and I trusted her if she needs help she'll call, it hurts me too but we have to let her grow up"Ziva says causing Tony to sigh not liking where this was going._

_"Please just, Eat your Dinner"Tony sighs taking his seat before playing with his Dinner he had lost his appetite. He just could stop thinking about his little girl, in a House with a Boy...With someone like him when he was his age...While Seventeen years ago. _

_Ziva made him watch a movie with her which was really ironic. Halfway though the movie his phone rings. "Hey, Ninja i was just thinking about you, Yes sure I can come get you... is everything okay...I'll be right there"Ziva looks at him worried. _

_He kisses her brow. "She's fine, She just want's me to go get her for Alex can stay with his mom, because it's getting late, and he's father is overseas"Ziva smiles sighing a sigh of relieve._

_"will it get easier Zee"She shakes her head. He frowns"Thanks for the words of comfort" He says before kissing her walking out of the room._

* * *

_He pulls up to See his daughter talking to the boy on the pouch, She waves, She gives her goodbyes before running to the car._

_"Hey, Daddy" She says while getting in the car before kissing him on the cheek. "thanks for coming to get me"She says, while bulking in her seat belt._

_"You're welcome I will always come and get you" He says, In reassurance, she smiles. "I know, so how was work"She asks while he just stares at her with sad eyes, She was growing up and there is nothing he could do about, In a few years she will be at college on her own thousand miles away._

_she stares at him a little worried. "Daddy, you okay, Did something happen, Is..."Tony cuts her off. "everyone is fine, I'm just thinking about things, that's all"She nods unsure if he was telling her the truth._

_He catches onto the look. "Did you get your work done" She smiles nodding. "Yeah, Me and Alex make a great team, we are halfway done, we are going to show our professor next week but i think its A worth so I'm happy" She says smiling, but he was stuck on the part, with her and Alex making a great team. Just her name with a boy's was getting to him. _

_"Daddy are you sure you're okay"He nods before pulling onto the street. "Yes, I never met Alex have I "She shakes her head catching onto what was bugging him. She told her mother and not him. _

_"No, but soon maybe next time he can come over and you can meet him. "She says causing Tony lips to curl up into a evil grin. 'Won't that be fun, I'll make a BBQ out of it , Invited McGee, and Gibbs...He should bring his sniper rifle..."Kate snaps her fingers. _

_" Earth to Daddy" She chimes, causing Tony to snap out of his chain of happy thoughts. _

_"Huh," He asks, She just stares at him. "Daddy are you sure you're alright." He nods._

_"Okay, Just making sure, So Movie when we get home"He smiles at his daughter who still had those big innocent eyes. "Yes, and it's my turn to pick"He says causing her to make a face._

_"Nuh, Uh you picked last time, It's my turn"He shakes his head. "No, Ninja you did" She shakes head. "Fine, but if it James bond again, we are going to have a problem. "He stares at her hurt._

_"That's mean, Fine but no Jason Bourne Either" Tony says which makes her gasp with a wounded eyes. _

_" fine" She says in defeat. He smiles before patting her on the leg causing her to smile. " what about mission impossible marathon"She smiles nodding._

_"That i can live with. "She says smiling leaning back into her chair. She checks her phone smiling when she sees a message from Alex, Tony takes a quick glance, all he could make out was goodnight roadrunner. and her reply Goodnight Smirker, 'what's up with the nickname.' He thinks to himself on the drive home._

* * *

Thank you Torontogirl12, , ReadingHottie16, Adrewjeeves, VerySpecialAgentAli, and EMT1215, for adding my story to your alerts.

Thank you MindfullofStories, VerySpecialAgentAli, ReadingHottie16, and Adrewjeeves, for adding My story to your favorite list.

Thank you KittyAngel10 for adding me to your Author Alert list.

Thank you, MindfullofStories, Torontogirl12 and VerySpecialAli, For reviewing. Also thank you ReadingHottie16 For reviewing My story Lights Are going On everywhere it means alot you guys.

I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait to give the men a run for their money.


	3. Meeting The Enemy

**Thank you for reading It means alot to me, I hope you like this chapter, you know what to do if you do. **

**Please Review, **

**I Do Not own NCIS or anything Associated with it. **

* * *

Kate smiles at Alex who was across the way feeding the ducks, she smiles sketching him, her eyes scanning every curve of his body.

"well Hello smirker' she says to herself while she finishes the sketch, he looks over at her smiling while waving her over.

She smiles getting up from the grass and makes her way over to him. "A stalker and humanitarian" She says causing him to smile handing her a piece of bread.

"I am not a stalker, Angel" He says causing her eyes to shoot up at him at the little pet name.

"Don't call me that, I'm not an angel" He smiles while the ducks surround her, she finished tearing the bread, throwing it to the ducks, when she looks up at him.

"What? "He smiles shaking his head. "Nothing "She smiles, before looking at her watch.

"I got to go, I told my Ima-Leh, I would be In front of the entrance which is on the other side of campus" She says, He smiles looking at her.

"You want to race, Loser buys the winner Lunch on Thursday" She smiles before stretching.

"your on, and I'm going to really lay it into you." She says, he laughs, while taking a few glances at her slim body, he looks away when she turns towards him" I'm not going easy on you roadrunner"She smirks standing next to him.

"Whatever Coyote On three, One Two Three"She shouts before running, with him running beside her. The race ended with Kate winning by a foot. She was jumping up and down victorious, while he rolls his eyes smiling. Gaining his breath.

"You live up to your nickname, you should really join track. "She smirks while warming down her body.

He stares at her smirking. "what position are you"She smiles "I'm the anchor, maybe you should stop being the quarterback"She teases before waving to her mother who just pulled up.

"see you later, Coyote"She teases causing him to laugh. "I'm going to misses being called smirker. "he comments causing her to smile while running to the car.

* * *

Kate walks into her living room after being Dropped off, By her mother before she takes the twins to The mall to meet up with Abby, and the little McGee's.

She looks up from her phone to see the men of her life, while minus Palmer seating on the couch staring at her.

She gives them a smile. "If this is a convention to get me to give up coffee, you're wasting your breath," She says smirking before walking over giving her Uncle a kiss on the cheek before taking her spot between Tony and Gibbs. She gives them each a kiss causing them to smile.

"So, what's up, are we talking about Tali, who else laughed, She's Ima-leh to the pin" She asks while raising her hand. They smile before shaking their heads.

"Who, this kid, that's been contacting you" Gibbs asks flat out, causing Tony to mumble. "way to ease into it boss." Tony comments causing Gibbs shrug his shoulders. while Kate stares at them a little scared for Alex.

"Kit Kat, what boss is trying to ask, Is...What does he want"McGee says causing Kate to look at her father. " They are asking,But what does he want"She sigh running her hand down her face.

"If I let you meet him, will you guys stop using the batman voice" She asks, they nod. "Fine, and we are just working on an assignment Together."

" So Uncle McGee hold the background check on him"McGee smiles Innocently.

"I wouldn't do that Kit- kat"She stares straight in his eyes. "Fine, Do not have your team do a background check on him"She says causing him to frown.

"Unbelievable so let me guess you were going to have your team follow him to see where he hangs out?"She asks her father, whose face did not change but she knew that was a yes. She looks at her grandfather shaking her head.

"And you were going to use your Director powers for evil, for shame" She says smiling shaking her head. "What i'm i going to do with you guys" She says, while running her hand down her face.

"Short Stack, we were not done asking questions"Gibbs says, causing Kate to sigh before throwing her head back against the couch it was going to be a long day.

* * *

She looks at the clock, biting her bottom lip ' 10:25 pm she grabs her phone pushing a contact.  
before placing the phone against her ear."Hey, roadrunner, what's up"Alex asks, causing Kate to smile.

"Nothing Coyote, I was wondering if you want to work on our assignment, on Friday my family is having a little get together, and I thought you could come over and have a free dinner you know after I break you on Thursday at school." She says, looking up at her Ceiling.

She hears him chuckle. "How can I say no to that...How can I afford to say no to that, what time " She smiles.

" five, and I'll make a little bet with you, If the steak you have isn't the best steak you have ever tasted, I pay you back for my meal on Thursday,"

"Okay and if you win. " She smiles "twenty bucks. " she says she could hear him smiling.

"You're on, "She smiles.

"See you Friday, Coyote, have your wallet out" she says smiling.

"See ya, roadrunner, Sweet Dreams" He says before hanging up. She smiles closing her phone before turning off her light, sweet dreams indeed.

* * *

Friday came around fast Kate only had a limited time to train the three how to behave."Thank you, All for coming to the How to behave, when I bring Company, of the Opposite Sex home." Kate says while looking at the couch where her father, Uncle and Grandfather were sitting on the couch with pouting faces.

"Uncle McGee How does one approach the said guested." Kate asks causing McGee to sigh. "Say hello, give a friendly shake of the hand..." He mumbles causing her to smile.

"Very good, Now want do we not do" She chants causing the three to sigh.

"We do not try to stare him down, or try to cut off circulation to their hand.

"The three answers causing her to smile. "Good, how do we talk to him..." She looks around for a contested.

She points and her father. " Hmm... Daddy" She says causing him to groan.

"I don't want to"He pouts causing her to give him a look.

"Fine, I'll just tell him, we can work at the li..."The others glare at him, of a way of saying participate, for the big picture. Getting the boy alone, with all of them in the same room.

"Sorry, Friendly chat, No Interrogation methods, and no telling him stories about me shooting People, or about what I do to people that hurt my family, especially my little girls"She smiles,before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, I knew that one hurt you"Tony nods, she looks at Gibbs, She did not speak she just stares at having a conversation with him.

He nods causing her to smile. "Thank you grandpa, you're the best"She says before kissing him on the cheek. Tony and McGee stares at her a little hurt.

"Hey, I was good "Tony says before McGee points to himself.

She laughs. "Yes, but you are not a trained Sniper, Daddy I hope you didn't want Grandpa to bring his Sniper Rifle for show and Tell." She says causing Tony to curse under his breathe. She smiles.

"Now, Lets move on to Personal Boundaries shall we"They groan They are the ones that have to learn the hard way. On the bright side, She is just talking to them...When Tali gets to this part of life she might beat the information into them.

* * *

Tali had been thinking about the boy who tried to kiss her and she had to admit, she wanted her first kiss but not be him. She didn't just hit the boy for telling her he liked her, she was already mad because a girl in her class was batting her eyelashes at He was her Geek, her best friend , her Matt .

they have did everything together. they learned how to walk together, each others first word was each others name. which didn't go over easy with Tony, who had been trying to get her to say Dada for for months.

She stares at him for a minute, he just smiles at her waiting on why she had dragged him outside. He would do anything for her, no matter how much trouble he would get into which made her feel special.

Tali smiles looking around, Matt stares at her like she was crazy. "Tigger, what are we doing" She smiles before leaning in planting a kiss on his lips causing his eyes to widen.

She pulls away smiling." I don't know what's the big deal is. Come on lets go play video games or something" She says before walking into her house. while he was just standing there shock. He snaps out of his trace before smiling. "wow" He says before running after her.

Tali had to admit it wasn't all that bad. and She kissed him before any other girl could, it was just the way it should be her and him doing everything first together, and this was just another one to knock off the list...She couldn't help but like it.

Kate smirks looking out of the window seeing her sister planted one on the poor Baby McGee. "Aww, Do we have a little romance brewing, How would Daddy take it if Uncle McGee was his In-law that would be fun"She says grinning to herself.

Just hope I don't have to set them up too it takes to much energy out of me and breaks my heart a little at each fail attempts. she thinks to herself while running down the stairs.

Kate enters the kitchen smirking at her sister and Matt but it fades when she hears her father and everyone else. "No, No, No, No" She turns around to her father sighing, "How about you uncle McGee"He shakes his head. "No, No, No, No, No, I love your hair" McGee says causing her to roll her eyes.

"Grandpa, what's the verdict's "He gives her a little smile before smacking the back of her father head four times to represent his no's and one pat for her hair.

"NinJa, that's a no" He says before rubbing the back of his head. " Fine, don't hit him again, i'm going to change." Kate says before running back up stairs.

Tony smiles at Matt who was in a daze "Buddy, are you okay?" Tony asks causing Tali to look at matt and smile.

He snaps out of his trace his cheeks a little red. "Yes, Uncle Tony" He answers while taking off his glasses cleaning them.

Tony looks at his daughter"Mini Zee, did you have something to do with this"She gives him a innocent face. "Yes, but he asked for it"She says before giving matt a evil grin and winked at him .

He grins before looking down at the floor. "where's Jenny and A.J" she asks, Her father points to the living room.

"come on, wifi "She grabs his hand dragging him along, and he never protests he just goes along not caring where she was leading him to he just goes along for the ride with a smile.

McGee smiles shaking his head. "He will follow her anywhere"Tony smiles" Good, I'll have a watchdog for when guys try to hit on her" He says,

McGee smiles"And I'll have one with A.J thank god we both had a son" Tony nods, they never even consider the boys they let in with open arms would be the one that will steal away their daughters hearts.

* * *

Kate smiles"Daddy, how about this "Tony looks at her outfit shaking his head and ducks when gibbs sends a hand his way.

Kate claps with a smile at her father dodge.

McGee shakes his head also. She sighs"Daddy, it's jeans, and what is wrong with this top "She asks, her father looks at her jeans.

"why, are they so tight"He asks, Kate looks down biting her bottom lip.

"Because i have been hitting the donuts, god i can't even be chubby in my own house without my family pointing out I gained a few pounds"She says, causing Ziva to giggle while the men pretend to laugh.

she smiles."Cute"Tony says

"Thank you, I was going for adorable" she says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Daddy, there skinny jeans they are supported to fit this way" She explains, Tony nods.

"They go put some Chubby jeans on" He says, she rolls her eyes and mumbles." I will, when i am your age"Causing her to receive a disapproval look from her father. while her mother holds in her laughter.

"Sorry, but come on daddy, I am not going out anywhere and you're having me change every five minutes. " She sighs, when ziva walks in she gives her husband a look.

"little one, you're fine, just put on your green jacket. " She says, for she would not have so much skin showing and her husband would not have a heart attack.

The outfit was cute, it was a pair of black skinny jeans, heel boots, a white lace halter top which was now going to be worn under a fitted half green Jacket that had ¾ sleeves.

Kate smiles before running up stairs while tony was glaring at his wife.

"what Tony, there was nothing wrong with what she is wearing and i even got her to cover up more, you're welcome"She says, smiling when Abby walks in smirking.

"Did you see mini tony, she going to knock that kid died, Lucky palmers is on his way. " She says causing Tony to groan, Ziva smiles.

"Tony..."Tony cuts her off. "That outfit was too old for her, It shows that shes..."He could not finish the rest of his sentence.

Ziva wraps her arms around him. "Developed, "He cringes at the word along with the rest of the men in his daughter life.

She smiles"Tony, she growing up, and she has a shape, you can't put her in a pumpkin sack and hope no one notices." Tony looks down at the floor.

" Potato sack" He corrects causing her to roll her eyes. "Fine if you like potatoes " He runs a hand over his face. "No zee the saying is a potato sack, and I know "She kisses him. "hey, tali is still safe, she's smacking anyone that says they like her"He smiles "thanks, Ninja"She smiles when he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Kate answers the door smiling when she sees Alex in a Navy hooding. "Well Hello Navy" She says causing him to smile. "Yes, finally a new nickname, besides Coyote" She gives him a sad smile. "I said it with love " She says, causing him to smile.

"I felt it, I just like this Navy a whole lot better" She smiles before letting him in.

She walks into the kitchen with Alex on her six. "Short stack, who this"He asks,noticing the boy behind her.

She gives him a little smile. "Grandpa this is Alex, Alex this is My Grandpa Leroy Jethro Gibbs"She says causing Alex to smile extending his hand out to Gibbs.

"It's a pleasure to met you Sir" Gibbs expects his hand giving it a friendly shake. "You too, Alex" He says causing Kate to smile, When Hayden, Palmer s youngest child rushes towards her, he was eighteen months.

She drops down "My Kit"He yells, running into her arms, Gibbs glares at the boy darkly causing Alex to jump a little at the change of expression.

Kate picks up Hayden before standing up smiling at the two once again Gibbs had on a friendly smile. "Alex this is my little Buddy Hayden, Hayden This is Alex a friend of mine" Alex tries to shake the little boys hand but he swats away his hand.

" No, My kit" He says before wrapping his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder. Alex pulls away his hand like if the kid was a snake.

Kate smiles" He's Just a little cranky, Aren't we" She asks the little boy who smiles at her like an angel. Before resting his head back on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone" The little boy glares at him causing Gibbs to smile. while Alex was saying his prayers.

She walks out into the backyard. Where her father walks up to them. Hello, I'm Kate's Dad, Tony, " Tony was extending the hand with the pitchfork causing Alex to back up.

Tony gives him a innocent smile before laughing. "Sorry"He says before switching hands. Kate gives him a warning look.

He mouths sorry. while Alex turns to the BBQ where McGee was Stabbing steaks staring at him. Alex forces a smile when McGee gives him a creep smile.

Kate looks over to McGee who turns back to want he was doing. She smiles before calling him over.

McGee smiles walking over to the boy. "Alex I like you too Met My uncle McGee, Uncle McGee , Alex" McGee smiles giving him a friendly shake. "Nice to met you,"Tony and Gibbs smiles at each other show time.

* * *

Keep Alex in your prayers, Ha Ha Ha, Next chapter will be the rest of this eventful evening.

Thanks you all for reading Please Review.

Thank you ,KrisShannon, EmilyAnnGibbs, ,LunaEvanna LongBottom, -Mcabbster, Naley2009, ,Hakunaamatataa, kittyAngel10, Stargatesg1973 for adding my story to your favorite story list.

Thank you, Carter Rules, KrisShannon, EmilyAnnGibbs, ,LunaEvanna LongBottom, -Mcabbster, Naley2009, ,Hakunaamatataa, kittyAngel10, Stargatesg1973, xxJustME,Blarney, Cearra, Ragingscooter, FlissyFish, NeonshoelacesGirl,Luxetverita, Nikhel4eva, and Gingergryffindor for adding my story to your alerts.

Thank you Kalo Being, MindfullofStories, torontogirl12, Readinghottie16,NeonshoelacesGirl,KrisShannon, EmilyAnnGibbs, and LunaEvanna LongBottom for reviewing.

It means alot guys hoped you liked the chapter, Because I know Alex is not going to like the next one...Wink...Wink.


	4. In the Lion Den

_Thank you all, I'm sorry I have not update but school had me on lock down, I mean my head hurts from having to keep The story in my head so long. I have two more Chapters done; I will posted them The 21 and the 22._

* * *

_Kate smiles "This is my Aunt Abby, and you remember my mom" He nods smiling "Its nice meeting you, and its good seeing you again, Mrs. DiNozzo" He says when Tali drags Matt into the backyard causing him to stare at her._

_"Who's the boy, she dragging along, and is he missing his family. "Alex whispers, causing Kate to laugh. Tali glares at the boy, which scared him more than any of the men. _

_"Hello, Enemy "She comments which causes her father to smile broadly. Kate shakes her head glaring at her sister. "Hello, Sweetheart what's your name" Alex ask causing her to glare while Matt just stares at the boy like if he was about to meet his maker._

_She curls up her fist. "What did you call me?" Matt puts his hands on her shoulders. "Tigger, use your words" He says causing her to glare at the smug smile he was giving her. _

_"He called me..."Matt gives her an understanding look. "I heard, Tigger, come on just let it go" She sighs, He smiles "Besides, you can't waste your Ninja skills on him" Matt whispers to her causing her to smile. _

_"Come master teach me the ways of the Ninja" She laughs nodding before dragging him inside._  
_Kate gives matt a grateful smile, while Alex stares at her. _

_"What did I say wrong" Kate stares at him. _

_"Never call her sweetheart, never call anyone in my family sweetie or any pet names if you want to live" She says causing him to nod a little scared she smiles. "But I let roadrunner slid" She says with a smile Causing three to stare at her. _

* * *

_A.J was messing around on his Keyboard in his room, when Jenny sneaks in quietly walking up behind him. He looks out of the corner of his eye. Knowing she was there" Little Girl, I think you lost your mommy. "He comments which makes her frown, with her arms crossover her chest. She had her mother's eyes, and long dirty blond hair that came down to her mid back _

_"I'm not little, "He turns around smiling before standing up having about four inches on her. _

_She bites her bottom lip. "Your just really tall "He smirks, "And My statement stands correct, what brings you to my liar" He asks smiling. She looks at the Keyboard._

_ "Can you teach me to play, over the summer?" He stares at her"I know you don't like teaching..." He waves her over taking a seat on the bed. She takes a seat next to him. _

_"What song, "She smiles "you'll teach me? "He smiles before picking up a piece of sheet music. _

_"Of course your special, little girl" He says before starting to play the notes to I'll be by Edwin McCain. He lets his fingers glide against the keys. "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll love's suicide, I'll be better when I am older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life "He sings softly to her, causing her to blush, He smiles before continuing to play, He grabs one of her hands gently positions her fingers correctly on the keys, sliding her hand to play the keys. He copies the motions a few times before letting her try. She misses a key causing her to bite her lip looking up at him a little embarrassed. _

_"I think they should have just added that into the song" He comments with a smile, before placing his hand over hers, She smiles loving the attention from her Music teacher, who she had a crush on since she was five._

* * *

_Kate smiles taking a seat next to Alex, with Hayden on her lap. "So, you're in the CSI class you interested in the field?" McGee asks, with a smile causing Kate to gives him a smile of approval._

_ Alex smiles at the man. "I am actually interested in law, but its growing on me, not like this one right here that should be teaching the class" He nods to Kate who smiles at him "I'm not doing the assignment, Navy so put your charm guns on stand by" She says causing him to smile. Tony rolls his eyes causing Ziva to smack him on the leg. He mouths oww causing her to smile. _

_"So, Alex what are you planning to do next year after you graduated" Tony says stretching next year to Ziva who just gives him a smile while Squeezing his thigh causing him to bite his cheek smiling at her._

_"It Depends, If I get into the Naval Academy" Alex says causing Kate give a little smile. He looks over at her finally dawning on him he hadn't told her. _

_She gives a little smile. "So, Should I start calling you Mississippi" She says with a little grin, leaving him confused. Tony mumbles something, Ziva gives him a sympathetic smile. Kate was using her movie knowledge for evil which means to flirt with a guy. _

_Kate smiles "You have no idea" He shakes his head. "And you call yourself a Navy brat, you have not seen Annapolis, for shame" She teases causing him to nod his head. "I should be hanged for this crime" _

_She smiles "I know, but that would leave me doing the project on my own, so I guess I would have to let it slide until after the end of school" She says causing him to smile._

_"Wow I thought we were friends" She shrugs her shoulders "You do the crime you do the time, or run out in this case" He laughs before a steak slams onto his Plate causing him to stare up at Gibbs who smiles "Visitor's first," Gibbs says, while Kate stares at him. _

_He smiles before placing a Gibb steak on her plate and kissed her on the top of the head. Tony smirks at Alex who was staring at his steak if it was poisoned. _

_Ziva shakes her head at her husband. "Alex, how is your mother doing" Alex smiles at Ziva._

_ "She's fine, its not first time the admiral has been away. It's a lot different when he's not home, He has a way to make his presence known" Alex says smiling. Abby smiles looking at her husband who was repeating Alex answer cutting his steak. _

_"Your father must be proud of you wanting to join the Navy " Alex gives a little smile._

_ " I think so, I mean I hope so, I just hope we don't cross paths in uniform after I graduate, He would have a field day ordering me around" Kate smiles "Hmm, you think he'll let me come along to watch" He glares at her "Hey, Not cool you should be on my side" She smiles " I am I'll be on your side has your father orders you around, and stop stalling, a bet is a bet take a bite and pay up" Alex laughs, looking around for a knife._

_ "Do you have...?" She pulls out her knife from the holder on her ankle and hands it to him, He stares at her shock._

_she smiles "Do I scare you" He shakes his head smiling "No, just kind of hope if apocalypse comes your by my side "She smiles before kissing Hayden on the top of the head causing him to look up smiling at her" Sorry, Spot has been filled" Hayden smiles hugging her tightly. Alex cuts his steak while all the men were smiling at him darkly, _

_He swallows hard before eating a piece of meat. He looks up shaking his head while grabbing the twenty from his pocket handing it to her. " Thank you, I think you need to get a extra job to pay for your gambling habits " He rolls his eyes, while she just smiles before looking at the three, She mouths 'B plus work' before taking her knife back from Alex._

_ He stares at her, She gives him a innocent smile while cutting the meat into tiny piece for Hayden Alex turns to face his steak where he jumps a little back when his eyes forces on a knife. He looks up at Tony who gives him an innocent smile "There you go buddy; we don't want you to choke "Tony says causing Alex to force a smile_

_Kate looks at her father who mouths I am just being nice. Palmer walks in smiling with his wife and other three children. "Thanks again Ziva for watching Hayden" Breena smiles at the boy sitting next to her niece while her husband was oblivious to the new guest. _

_"I mean I don't think I'll ever get over the way the limbs were like jell-o. He was falling apart, flesh falling on the floor everywhere, It was the worst then Crisped Charlie" Palmer says while Alex stares at the man a little creep out. Kate rubs her forehead before staring at the other three who was smirking staring at Alex. Tony smiles mouthing had nothing to do with it Palmer is just palmer. Breena smacks him on the arm nodding to the boy while the kids went to find the other four upstairs. _

_Palmer smiles "Hello who's this" Alex stares at Kate wondering the same thing. _

_"This is Alex my friend from school , Alex this is my uncle Palmer and Aunt Breena. He works in autopsy, just to let you know he's not a killer" Palmer laughs "Not a killer, Just work with dead people" He says to light the mood while Kate stares at her father who was trying his hardest to conceal his laughter. Alex smiles at the man._

_"Um, that's...reassuring, Its nice meeting you, So what do you all do for a living "Kate cuts in "I think we should hold off on twenty questions, So How about those Yankee's "Kate asks, staring around the table_

* * *

_Kate takes a seat on the couch while Alex takes a seat next to her, where he finds her sketchbook. He opens it smiling at the drawing of Tony Asleep on the couch, wearing Team Bond T-shirt._  
_"Wow, did you draw all of these "He asks, Flipping through sketches of her family, and her Different friends. _

_Kate nods while taking her sketch book away before he got to the ones of him. "They're amazing why you didn't take up art? "She shrugs her shoulder._

"_It's not what I want to do "She answers, while he stares at the picture that was on the end table. It was of Kate and Gibbs on a boat, when she was about thirteen, His arms were around her resting his head on her shoulder both smiling up a storm._

_"This is cute, whose boat? "He asks she smiles grabbing her laptop. "Mine, My Grandpa and I built it" He turns around amazed. _

_"You built it" She nods "Mostly my grandpa, but I have help him with different projects "She says while he checks his phone that buzzed. He checks his messages and sighs. _

_"You okay?" She asks, causing him to force a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine" He says causing her to stare at him with I don't believe a word you say look._

_"Fine, it was my mom, she's upset because I am leaving for the Navy academy in ten months. If I get in but, my acceptances letter hasn't come yet" She mouths oh before looking him in the eyes. A little disappointed. He catches the look. _

_"I'm sorry, I haven't told you "She smiles shaking her head. "It okay, we have only known each two weeks, what don't have to share everything in our lives"He gives her a weak smile. _

_"I thought we were Friends" She gives him a little smile. "We are a little, but ten months is enough time to become close friends, where we drink our coffee out of cups that haves each other name write on it. "She says causing him to laugh; _

_He smiles "So, how do you want to send those ten months? "She asks, not letting on that she was a little upset about him leaving._

_ He smiles "You're not going to try to change my mind "She shakes her head before smiling at him. _

_"No, this is your decision and if you want to join the navy...all I have to say is God be with our country, And fair winds and following seas, and I'll see you when you get back "She says, He smiles. _

_"You are special, you know that" He says causing her to smile. "Thank you, I try" He laughs while she smiles starting to type while he gets closer to her to see what she was writing. She glances at him for a second. 'You're special too' she thinks to herself before turning on music causing him to smile rocking his head along with the music. He smiles at her. While the three was listening in on the conversation not liking what was happening._

* * *

_They were finishing up their adjustments when Kate hair falls into her face; she flips her hair wiping Alex in the face. _

_She laughs "Sorry" He smiles pushing her hair behind her ear. _

_"It's fine; your hair should come with a warning though "He teases causing her to smile. Her eyes found his, He leans in a little her heart starts to pump out her chest when she leans in their lips were just about to touch. _

_"Hey, Alex it's getting late, I think your mom is going to get worried "Tony says, causing the two to jump apart._

_Kate moves to the end of the couch, while Alex clears his throat before grabbing his bag. "I think you're right, See yah Monday roadrunner" She forces a smile. _

_"Yeah see you Monday, I'm happy for you, Navy" He smiles before turning towards a very scarring Tony._

_"Thank you for having me" Tony forces a smile. "Your welcome, Goodnight Alex" Alex smiles "Goodnight sir," Alex says while Gibbs was there to escort him out. "What was going on in here" She looks at him with innocent eyes. _

_"Nothing, just talking… Um, I'm tired I'm going to lay down for a little bit " She says before kissing him on the cheek before walking to the stairs where she catches her grandfather she kisses him on the cheek before going up stairs._

_McGee walks into the living room to see Tony drop on the couch sighing. "Houston we have a problem" Tony says causing the two to frown._

* * *

_Ziva smiles coming into the room with a pint of Mint and Chip. Kate smiles when Ziva hands her a spoon. _

_"Ima-Leh, do you need to talk" Kate asks with a smirk before diving in. Ziva smiles "No, do you" She asks while Kate places the scoop of Ice cream in her mouth._

_"No, why what did daddy tell you" She shakes her head. "Nothing, but you seem disappointed. "Kate looks at her ice cream._

_" Alex is joining the navy, in ten months...and we...I don't know "Kate says causing her mother to smile. _

_"Ten months seems like an enough to time to have many adventures, and there is no rush "Ziva says causing Kate to smile. _

_" Toda Ima-leh, you're right, but I think I still need the ice cream "Ziva smiles taping her spoon against her daughter's._

* * *

_Thanks for reading please Review._

_Thank you Hedwigs not got my letter, Lister4eva, Iluvyeachick, Hslacer, CBurns1995, Cater rules, LunaEvanna Longbottom, -Mcabbster, NCISZivaDavid, , Blarney, RaggingScooter for adding Wildfire to their alerts. _

_Thank you LunaEvanna Longbottom, CBurns1995, -Mcabbster, NCISZivaDavid, ,Iluvyeachick, Hedwigs not got my letter, and April4evr for adding Wildfire to your favorite story list. _

_Thank you Hslacer, Mindfullyofstories,KrisShannon, VerySpecialAgentAli,Guest,StarGatesG1973, LunaEvannaLongBottom, ToronToGirl12,Readinghottie16 Amd Lunaevanna Longbottom for reviewing. _

_Thanks everyone I love hearing what you think, and love that you guys are actually reading the story. I know how this is going to end already, and I have the next chapter of her life in my head….If you want to read it, It will be posted the same Day Wildfire ends which wont be for many chapters….Let me know if you like the Idea. _


	5. Until Tomorrow Comes

_Hey, Everyone three Days until Christmas eve, So I am going to Post this one and other before the holiday's and Maybe Another on the day after Christmas. I am currently working on the other stories, and I got to say About time this is all done, I meant have one down and The other one have way through….SO KATE IS STAYING._

_Thanks for reading! PLEASE Review…and Be On your BEST BEHAVIOR SANTA IS COMING TO TOWN. AND HE KNOWS IF YOU BEEN NAUGHTY OR NICE. _

* * *

_Kate walks down the stairs to Gibbs basement dressed in a yellow summer dress which had spaghetti straps. The dress came just above her knee. _

_ "Hey, Grandpa what are you working on, Could It be a rocking chair, "She asks herself shaking head causing him to smirk. "A bird house never… I know a boat" She says with the snap of her fingers, causing him to smile staring at the beautiful young woman that she was turning out to be thanking god that he had the chance to be apart of her life. While he couldn't be there for his daughter or her children's…His grandchildren. He had been blessed with a whole new family. _

_"Are you going to stand there and talk to yourself or make yourself useful?"She smiles walking over to him kissing him on the cheek._

_"I'll help, do you have a shirt I can borrow" He nods, while scanning her outfit shaking his head walking up the stairs._

_"Yes, When did you start wearing stuff like that" She smirks rolling her eyes walking up behind him. "I'll tell you when you tell me when you start preferring red heads "She says causing her to take a step down when Gibbs turns around to stare at her._

_"Do I have to start slapping you too?"He asks causing her to smile shaking her head. "No, Sir, I love you to much to put you through all that work "She says, causing him to smile._

_"I love you too short stack," She smiles when they walk past the living room, His eyes caught sight of something so he turn around to take another look. He stares at the daisies, and roses that was on the coffee table, with a drawing of him and the whole group around him, the kids in front of their parents and in the sky was Shannon and Kelly watching over them, Until Tomorrow Comes was written in the clouds. Gibbs eyes get a little misty he looks over at his granddaughter who gives him a little smile. _

_"I never met her, but if she was anything like her daddy, I would love her with everything inside of me. "Gibbs shallows hard, Kate walks over to him._

_"I know today is her birthday, and we are going to celebrate it with her, so grab your gear, we have angel to visited." She barks out like he does which cause him to smile._

* * *

_Gibbs places down the flowers on her tombstone and clears off the dust and grass. Kate places hers next to his. He looks at plague with her name and it was hard to untangle the emotions he was feeling. Kate eyes water a little before she contains her composer. _

_"Hey, Kelly it been awhile since I visited you "Kate says causing Gibbs to stare at her surprised, he had never taken her to his daughter grave sight, Tony must have. _

_"I can see Grandpa is a little surprised. "She announces not looking at him causing him to shake his head. "Yeah, He doesn't like us using his Gibbs powers on him."Gibbs smirks" I don't mind it, "Kate smiles at her grandfather._

_"He says that now, but when I will use his powers. His not going to like it very much," She says causing her grandfather to give her a look. _

_"Like Friday, you know what I am talking about Kelly, the whole perfect gentleman until I picked up Hayden, and the Gibbs glare comes out" Kate says looking at Gibbs who gives her an innocent smile. "She has your powers Kelly "Kate smiles._

_"So Kelly, what should I do with him? "She asks nodding her head at the wind, she looks up at Gibbs smiling. _

_"that what I thought, love him and never let him go, I'll take care of him Kelly for you just like I promised, I know you two miss each other, and your mom misses him too, but I can't let go of him right now there is to much I need to learn from him, and I need him but I promise I'll take care of him. Thank you Kelly for sharing him with me, because I can not see myself without him" She says before turning to Gibbs tears in her eyes while he fill with his own. _

_"I love you short stack," He hugs her tightly before looking up at the sky. "I miss you angel, and we will be together soon, Happy birthday little girl, I love you" He says, Kate looks up at him "Happy birthday Kelly, Can you tell me why he loves boats so much "She asks causing her grandpa to chuckle before telling her stories of him and his family. Kate smiles, listening about the first little girl who carved her way into her grandfather's heart._

* * *

_Kate smiles sanding down the wood to the boat, taking all the imperfection out of the wood. Gibbs smiles watching her, she wipes her brow looking up at her grandfather smiling. "Yes, Grandpa" he shakes his head. "Come on, there is no secrets between us, I know when you're covering, I'm Sherlock homes and your Watson" She says causing him to smile staring at her."I'm Watson "He question with a raise brow, she sighs smiling. "You always have to be the star fine, I guess, since I have a lot to learn from you." She says, _

_"Nah, Short stack, "He says while continuing to Sand, "Yes, I'm your granddaughter. I will be Gibbs trained. "He smiles when she salutes him. He nods. "No secrets" She smiles shaking her head. "What is with you and Alex," Kate smiles before kissing him on the cheek. "Honestly, I do not know, but when I do, I'll let you know" She says before starting to sand. He smiles knowing she would not let him of the loop of her life, that he was going to be apart of it, and maybe way into the future see one of her little short stacks waddling around. He misses his daughter, and wife, one day they would be reunited but that would be one of the hardest thing to because he would have to say goodbye to his angels on earth and one of them being in the room with him. _

* * *

_Tony smiles walking into his boss house seeing his little Ninja asleep on the couch covered with a blanket. He sees the little birthday cake on the coffee table. He gives a little smile knowing who was supposed to be celebrating their birthday today._

_"She's been out for about an hour." Tony turns to face Gibbs who was taking a sip of his beer. "She had a long day with her grandpa…Boss" Gibbs cuts him off. _

_"You take care of them, take care of your girls DiNozzo and teach A.j to do the same" Gibbs says staring at his granddaughter. Tony nods understanding what he meant. _

_"Always, besides when I can't I have you to keep an eye on them" Tony says causing Gibbs to smile. _

_"You can count on that DiNozzo, Take my granddaughter home, and get her to bed" Gibbs orders._

_Tony smiles walking over to his daughter, Gibbs kisses her on the forehead causing her to smile. "Love you grandpa" He smiles "Love you too Short stack" He whispers to her. Before he moves aside for Tony could pick her up. She stirs a little in her father arms. _

_"Happy birthday Kelly" She mumbles,_

* * *

_Next Chapter is going to be with ALEX and let's say their relationship stepping up and Tony and Gibbs are not having it._

_Please Review._

_Thank you Siversjarl94, NCIS 2012 for adding Wildfire to their favorite story list. _

_Thank you NCIS 2012, One-Of-a-kind33 and Caskett26 fir following my story _

_Thank you One of a Kind33 following me. _

_Thank you LunaEvanna Longbottom for reviewing, _

_It means a lot, you guys Happy Holidays _


	6. Jumping the Gun

**Thank you all for reading, Please Review.**

I do not own NCIS or Anything Associated with it.

* * *

"Hey, Navy wait up" Kate shouts while running after the man that was on the break of a ramp page. "Alex, stop for one goddamn minute "She says while grabbing his arm.

He bites his cheek his eyes bloodshot red from the burning sensation from not letting the tears fall. " I'm fine Kate, Just leave me alone"She shakes her head before wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer to her.

"Sorry, I can't do that navy, I care too much about you and that's your fault"She says while stroking his hair.

He holds her tightly "What's wrong"She asks "I don't want to talk about it and I am fine"He says his voice breaking a little bit.

She looks around at the passing people knowing he doesn't want anyone to see him break down.

"Come with me. I have a place we can talk"She says grabbing his hand leading him to his car.

* * *

She takes to the docks onto her boat causing him to give her a little smile. "Come on, we can talk in the cabin. "She says, while leading him down into the cabin. He takes a seat on the bed, while she takes one next to him, Before wrapping her arms around.

"You can't lie to me Navy, I know you better then that"She says causing him to nod before looking down at his lap.

"My father's company, flight has gone down, and there were some wounded and One Died and The press hasn't report any names and i haven't talk to him in two week"He says breaking down.

She takes a deep breath. "Your father is fine, He's coming home. Think positive Navy you're killing yourself, I know what you are going through more than anything. I know the feeling in the pit of your stomach. But we can't do that because Baby you will hurt so much trust me"She says while soothing him he pulls away looking into her eyes.

" I'm glad you showed up late"She smiles wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Me too, I'm here for you no matter if you try to push me away. you should know something when you make a DiNozzo Care about you, you will never push them away"She says causing him to smile.

"Thank you, I'm lucky to have you"She smiles playing with his short hair. "you won't say that after watching a movie with me"She causing him to smile before leaning in. Her heart was beating a hundred miles per Hour.

"Alex..." He smiles pushing her hair behind her ear. "I been thinking about this since, Friday"He says causing her to smile before leaning in closer to his lips.

"I care too much about you DiNozzo,to ever push you away" He says before leaning in the rest of the way. She smiles through the kiss before kissing him back. resting her hands around his neck while his moves to her waist.

"Boss, come on they are just a couple of teenagers wanting a place where they can be alone, I say leave them and come back a little later"Tony says while walking up the docks to Kate's boat.

"Really, DiNozzo, what about if it was Short stack" Gibbs says which killed him having to put his little angel into that scenario.

"Hey, Ninja, Is a good girl. Okay, she wouldn't ..."Gibbs raises a hand "I know Tony, " He says stepping onto the boat.

They go down into the cabin."Get the hell off of my daughter!"Tony yells, when he sees the boy's hands on his little girl their lips connected, causing Kate And Alex to jump apart. Gibbs stares at the two with disappointment in his eyes.

before taking a spot next to Tony who eyes were full of rage. His little girl on a bed with a boy who was vacuuming her face. trying to taking advantage of her innocence She was frozen for a second before jumping up getting in the middle of Alex and Her father.

"Daddy, Nothing happen just calm down. " He gives a disappointed look, which killed her.

"I will deal with you when we get home." He says, she crosses her arms over her chest. "Deal with what I have done nothing wrong" She says sharply, causing her father and grandfather to stare at her.

"Alex, you should go home, I'll call you later "She says before hugging him. "Your dad is fine, Just be there for your mom"She whispers before kissing him on the cheek.

She glares at her family. " You go wait in the car" She was going to protested. "Caitlin Evangeline Dinozzo You do what I say, your not an adult, you're a child trying to be one, now go" She glares at her grandfather who remained silent. She rolls her eyes at him before walking out her cheeks were red, and hot from embarrassment and anger.

Alex gulps hard when the two men were glaring at him. "I know what you were trying to do, you may be adult, but she not and if you go near my daughter or try this again I will end you," Tony says before, gibbs gives him the coldest glare that would send you straight to your grave.

Alex opens his mouth before shutting it. He nods before walking past him. He turns around to face them. "I was not trying anything, She invited me..."Tony was ready to attack at that statement. "That's not what I meant we just came to talk, I'm sorry I got her in trouble, Nothing was going to happen, I swear." Alex says before walking away, Tony glares before walking out behind him.

Tony and Gibbs get in the car. Kate was in the backseat with her arms over her chest, her eyes were narrowed at what was in front of her, but they were not fully of fire, they were wounded, a broken smile accompany her face. It killed the two, they made a baby kangaroo cry.

"Ninja..." She raises a hand shaking her head. "Don't call me that,"She says before looking out her window, which kills Tony.

Gibbs looks at her seeing a tear run down her cheek. "Short stack"She wipes away her tears before looking at him.

"now you're talking to me, Don't because your mind is already made up, and for the record, Nothing was going to happen, We were there to talk, where no one could bug us. His dad's company flight went down, and he doesn't know if he was the one that was killed or wounded. all i was doing was talking to him... and we kissed. It just happened, but that was all that was going to happen if you think something else was going on you don't know me and you don't trust me"She scolds before looking out her window causing the two to bite their cheek.

"Ninja..Kate..." She shakes her head putting on her earphones. she had heard enough.

* * *

The two told Ziva what happen, for she could come home and run damage control. Ziva enters her daughter room to find her laying on her bed holding her tigger Tony brought her when she was two.

"You okay, little one"Ziva asks, laying down next to her. She nods before resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Why, are they acting so crazy, why are they treating me like a suspected."She asks, her mother.

"because, you intimidated them, little one"She looks at her mother confused"Why, Do i intimidated them , and why just now "Ziva smiles at her beautiful daughter who was growing up too fast.

She plays with her daughter hair."Because you're growing up, and they think they are losing you to the world of being a teenager"She stares at her mother in a way of asking if she was serious.

"Seriously, that's dumb"Ziva laughs wrapping her arms around her daughter before kissing her forehead.

"I know, but when you care about something so much it's easy to be dumb...and you father is the one leading the pack"Ziva teases causing her daughter to giggle before shaking her head.

"That's mean, he was just looking out for me, No matter how misguided he was, I just want him to trusted me, and stop treating me like i can't make my own decisions and that people can manipulate me into doing something i am not ready for."Ziva scratches her daughter tigger behind it's ear .

"He does trusted you, he just forgets that you are a lot stronger, then you look, He's just scared and That's one thing. you can always count on your Abba-Leh will intervene if he thinks you're in trouble or are going to get hurt and same goes for the other stooge "Kate laughs nodding

"Is that why, they think all guys are bad"She shakes her head "That falls into the category that they were that age once, and now it is not just a girl it's their daughter and granddaughter"

"I get it, so because daddy was...charming when he was in high school, and Grandpa is the silver fox"Ziva laughs at Gibbs nickname." so now that guys are talking to me and kiss me, it's revenge to what they did to the father of the girls they used to date"Kate explains while Ziva nods" Exactly, I trusted you to but..."Kate lets out a little sigh. "I know, I was wrong too, but can we keep that part between us, I promise nothing was going to happen. "

"I know little one, So you and Alex kissed"She asks causing her daughter to give her a innocent smile."Yes"She says before trying to get up. Her mother holds her down.

"No, you don't, Come on you can tell me"She looks down turning a little red."Little one i am not trying to embarrass you" She says, Kate smiles nodding before looking up at her mother.

"yes we were kissing when the two rambos came in" Kate says before looking at her mother who smiles. "and his still alive"Ziva asks causing her daughter to bite her bottom lip.

"He's alive, I was surprised too, "She says causing her mother to smile with a little chuckle. "Little one, we are going to have a little talk. There is no rush, okay"Kate nods before hugging her mother.

"Toda ima-leh"She smiles kissing her daughter forehead. "you welcome little one, come on lets go to NCIS, I think your father and gibbs cry it out long enough"Kate smiles

"you mean sweat it out, Ima-Leh"Ziva shakes her head."No little one, Cry it out"She bites her bottom lip. "little one you and your Aba-leh are going to fight"She nods "I know, But i don't like it"Ziva kisses her forehead. "Then go fix it"Kate nods before walking out of the room.

* * *

Tony was writing his report upset. he missed things up with kate. McGee looks up from his paperwork to see his friend upset about what happened with kate.

"Tony, she's just upset, She'll come around"McGee says from across the way before getting up when his team comes in.

"Thanks McHopeful"He says when he receives a smack on the back of his head.

"Thanks boss, I could have used that early"Gibbs nods taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"So could I, So how are we going to fix that"Gibbs asks , his probie who shrugs his shoulders.

"I would start with an apology and continue with you being less crazy"Kate says causing the two to turn around to face her a little smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, NinJa you okay"She nods before looking between the two.

"Now with the apology"They both smile. "I'm sorry, I acted the way I did, and didn't let you talk, and jumping to conclusions but you are My little NiNja, I will always try to protected you, and I was wrong to forget you're a smart girl, who can make the right decision. "She nods before looking at her grandfather who nods causing her to stare at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't do this early"Gibbs says while gibbs slapping her father causing her to laugh shaking her head.

"Close enough,I'm sorry I was wrong for taking alex to the boat, I should have asked you, and I shouldn't have been alone with him." Tony extends his arms to her which she smiles tears forming in her eyes before walking into her father embrace.

"I'm sorry daddy,"He kisses the top of her head. "Are you my ninja still" She looks up nodding. "I will always be your Ninja," He kisses her forehead. She pulls out of her father embrace before going to her grandfather hugging him.

"I love you grandpa, I'm..." He gives her a look with a smile. "Rule 5" He nods causing her to smile before kissing his cheek.

"Short stack, you should call The boy, and tell him his father is fine" She smiles before hugging him tightly.

She pulls away smirking. "Thank you, so I guess all that is left is you two being less crazy..."She looks at them with a small grin.

"Yeah that's going to be a work in progress" She says before ;walking away" Hey" Tony and gibbs shouts before jogging after her causing her to grin.

A Few Days later

Kate and Alex were studying for their exam. Every now and then he would look up at her smiling. "Alex, take a picture, it last longer and start reading because your not cheating off of me." He smiles.

"I was wondering if you want to go out on Saturday, go to the fair or something" She smiles looking up from her book...

* * *

That's all for now, I will upload in a few days. I hope you all had a awesome christmas. Let's rock are New Year.

Thank you Rg97, Ziva D DiNozzo, and Lovinxoxo for following Wildfire  
Thank you Lovinxoxo for favoriting Wildfire.  
Thank you torontogirl12, prince-bishop,hslacer ,hakunaamatataa


	7. Let's put it to a Vote

**Hello everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR,**

I Do NOT OWN NCIS or ANYTHING ASSOCIATED with it.  
Bitter and Blue by Michael weatherly, I do not own it, or him.

* * *

Kate and Alex were studying for their exam. Every now and then he would look up at her smiling. "Alex, take a picture, it will last longer and start reading because your not cheating off of me." He smiles.

"I was wondering if you want to go out Saturday, go to the fair or something" She smiles looking up from her book when a girl walks over to their table.

"Hey, Alex I've been looking for you" A girl asks, She was 5'5 around 17, She had dirty blond hair that came to her shoulder with crystal blue eyes.

"Hey, alice, Kate this Alice, She goes to my school" Kate smiles while alice forces a smile. "Hey, You want to get out of here and get something to eat "She asks with a smile. He smiles staring at Kate.

"Actually, I'm studying" She grabs his hand practically on top of him. Kate just gives a little smile 'Desperate doesn't look good on anyone' She thinks to herself. Alex gives her a little smile breaking her grip on him.

"Come, On you're a genius, besides i'm sure Tate, can fill you in later" Kate smiles "Its Kate, Lice and Alex its fine, you should go, you know being a humanitarian. Apart of the job is helping the less fortunate. " Kate remarks, causing alex to bite his cheek to prevent from laughing while Alice was sending her Daggers.

"and Besides i have to tutor a kid name Louis In algebra" She says causing Alex to look up concern and a little jealousy. "Louis, where?" She smirks looking around the place. "I don't know do you know a place where it's quiet and haves a lot of books"He rolls his eyes pretending to laugh.

"Haha, Funny, Just...Don't judge a book by its cover"She smiles "I won't " Kate leans in kissing him gently on the lips before pulling away satisfied.

"It was nice meeting you Amy" She says before walking away, Alex smiles before looking at the girl who had steam coming out of her ears.

"Umm, so how's your class" Alex asks causing the girl to roll her eyes before marching off. He smirks."Wow, she can leave an impression"He says with a smile before walking towards the direction Alice strom off to.

* * *

She was in one of the isolated room with Louis, whose eyes have been on the her the entire time.

"Louis, what is the quadratic formula" She asks, he just smiles at her, before moving his hand to her hair pushing it behind her ear.

She sways it away. "Focus"He smiles.

"I have been " He leans in she backhands him. Causing him to grab his cheek. "What the hell" She glares at him.

"I'm sorry i thought i would slap you back into reality, because you're dreaming if you think this was going to lead to anything but a backhand...I'm done you can go to Miguel for help he's cute, I think he can be your type" She says, getting up from her seat. She was opening the door when he pushes it shut she bites her cheek.

"Where you think you're going, Stop playing hard to get"She smiles turning around to face him. She plays with the buttons on his shirt causing him to smile.

"You're right, i do want to do this one thing to you more then anything" She says her eyes staring at his lips then flicks back to his eyes. He smiles leaning in. She smirks right before his lips were about to touch hers. She knees him and gives him a shove causing him to fall to the floor groaning in pain.

"Don't come near me, because next time. i'll kick your ass" She says before walking out the door.

She was walking to the stairs when someone grabs her wrist. "Let me go" She hissed turning around to see the far from happy guy she had left on the floor. " Honey, I'm not done with you" She smirks "Funny i wasn't either" She says glaring before breaking his grip on her.

" I suggest you back off, " Alex says getting in the middle of them.

Louis smiles "Sorry i didnt know, Should i take a number, So when are you serving again?" He asks, Kate before Alex could swing,. Kate moves out from behind him, In one swift motion she knocks him to the ground with a huge thump. He groans. "want to say something else, " She says before The man smirks "Isn't this your position "She Smiles before placing her foot between his arm sock and twist his arm in an unnatural position causing him to cry in pain.

Alex stares at her a little taken back. "I'm sorry, did you say something" Kate says, while he was moaning in pain. "Bi..."He stops himself causing her to smile "I'm sorry, can you let me go" She looks up at Alex.

" Did that sound sincere to you" Alex shakes his head, she nods before pushing it back more. "I'm really sorry" He says with tears in his eyes. She rolls her eyes before letting go of his arm.

"Talk to me again like that and I'll leave you like humped dumped, Okay sweetheart" He nods with fear in his eyes.

She looks over at Alex smiling "Come on i'll walk you to your car" She teases causing Alex to smile.

They were walking out. "So, is this why your father calls you ninja" She smiles

"Are you scared" He smiles "a little, i don't want to get you mad that's for sure." She smiles before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did i cut into your rescue the damsel in distress routine " He nods sadly causing her to smile.

"You took my thunder, so i never got a answer early" She smiles when, She sees her Aunt pulls up. She kisses him on the lips before pulling away causing him to smile. "Is that a yes" She shakes her head walking backwards towards the car. "No, but that was a excellent interview for the call back."She says causing him to stare at her.

She smiles. "Hey, there's already a big chance of your getting a second interview. 'She says, with a wink before walking away he grabs her arm

"When should i get the call back" She smiles "Soon, very soon" She says, he lets go of her arm smiling. She runs to her aunt's car.

She gets in to receive a smile from her aunt, She waves to alex has Abby pulls onto the street.

* * *

"Hey, Ima-Leh"She says walking into the kitchen grabbing a pint of Mint and chip Ice Cream from the freeze before taking a seat on the counter.

"What's wrong"She asks causing Kate to smile shrugging her shoulders. "I knew the ice cream thing will make you think i need to talk"Ziva smiled taking a spot next to her on the counter.

"Come on little one what's on your mind" Kate smiles taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Where's Daddy" She asks, looking around.

Ziva smiles "He's at Tali's ballet rehearsal" She answers causing Kate to nod.

"So what don't you want your abba-leh to know about? "Kate smiles "Alex asked me out...I haven't gave him an answer yet." Ziva smiles "So, what do you want the answer to be?"

Kate smiles "Yes, I mean, I like him …..A Lot "Ziva smiles, "I know so what's the problem"

Kate sighs "I like to call them , Daddy, Grandpa and Uncle" Ziva smiles "We can handle them, So is that all you want to talk about" Kate smirks "I kind of beat up a guy who was hitting on me" Ziva stares at her " What Tali was right what else was i supposed to do "

Ziva laughs "what happen" Kate tells her everything that happen causing Ziva to snicker. That's why you don't mess with her daughters. " That's my girl," Kate gives her famous DiNozzo smile with a wink.

* * *

Tony watches how graceful his daughter is knowing his wife was a big part of it.  
He was thinking about his wife being tali's age just dancing her little heart out with so much having to worry about what her next mission would bring, to just be a kid.

He smiles when Tali performs a perfect bourree. He loves seeing the pure joy on her face. She was his little angel, and she dances like one. She floats around like she nevers touches the ground.

She finshes and everyone in the room had to take a minute to gather their emotions, his angel was dying while in the performance, and it broke his heart. the music stops and she jumps up from the ground smiling.

"Very, Good Talia, you're a natural, Just point your toes more and you have it down, but that does not mean..."Tali smiles " not to practice, Thank you Miss, Garcia i'll see you Friday" She says before running to Tony who smiles at her.

"That was amazing. you don't need your backup dance" he whispers causing her to smile

"Abba-leh, their not my back up dancers" He smiles "Could have fooled me " She smiles.

"Thank you, So did i do okay" He stares at her "You were amazing, angel your feet never touch the floor you were flying" She smiles while he grabs her bag for her.

"Your, coming Friday Night, right" Tony stops in his tracks, She looks at him.

"When have i ever missed your recital or any of your Ninja matches "She smiles "Never" He winks at her. "and I'm planing to keep that record. So,why are they killing off the best dancer in ballet?" She smiles.

"There's a surprised, and the best" He nods "Yes, you can teach the class" She smiles "While i have been eying Miss Garcia Office and Stick" Tony laughs wrapping an arm around her. "IS that so" She nods "Thanks for coming today" He kisses her on the top of the head. "Thank you for letting me. Come on, Ballerina lets go home. " She smiles hugging him.

* * *

Kate laughs listening to the stories her mother was telling her about her father. " So, what was the look on his face when he found out that he was older they grandpa ducky...and knew Grandpa DiNozzo" She smiles " He was trying to run away, but he didn't make it that far" Kate smiles,

"Ima-Leh, How did you met Daddy, I mean I know about Aunt Kate and Unc...I know that part but what was your guys first impression." Ziva giggles shaking her head.

Kate smiles "I asked your abba-leh if he was having phone sex" She says causing Kate to bite her bottom lip, shaking her head . "wow, that's...Something, "Ziva smiles "He was quite charming, He didn't trust me much and your grandpa had him follow me" Kate smiles.

"So, you knew the whole time "Ziva smiles nodding. "Yes, " Kate smiles " you think i would find someone like him...I mean you know who would go half way across the world for me?" She asks, Ziva smiles staring at her daughter.

"I think they would be crazy not to and yes, and he'll will be your..." Kate cuts her off smiling" My Special Agent," Ziva nods before kissing her daughter on the forehead. " Exactly, just try for a less crazier model " Kate laughs, when Tony walks in.

"what's so funny? " Tony asks kissing both of his girls on the top of the head.

"Nothing, I have something to asks you later" Kate says before getting up, "I'm going to do my homework thanks for the talk Ima-leh" Ziva smiles "Anytime Little one" Tony smiles taking kate's seat.

"So, what were you two talking about? "Tony asks, Ziva smiles running her fingers through his short hair. "You, So how was tali" Tony face lights up .

"She was amazing, i mean i don't want to be one of those parents, But they should just let her have the whole Stage to herself," Ziva smiles shaking her head. before kissing him on the lips.

"You're a great abba-leh" He smiles "Thank you, and your beyond the best Ima-Leh" He say going in for another kiss when he hears the ball be dribbed. "A.J is practicing " Tony smirks "well he haves to fill out his old man shoes...I'm going to see if he can take on a champion" Ziva smirks

"are you going to call someone" He pretends to laugh. "Funny, Thats going to cost you later" He says before capturing her lips again, he pulls away slowing capturing her bottom lip. She smiles

"I'll be waiting" She says with a wink. He smiles walking out into the back yard to see his son shoot a three pointer getting nothing but net.

"Nice Shot" A.J smiles "Nice, that was art my friend" A.J says causing Tony to smile "really, you mean paint by numbers, Not the Mona Lisa" A.J rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say pops, but that's not what the girls say" Tony looks behind him to see if the close was clear" Is that so little man. "A.J smiles

"They, are all over me Pops, when i make the team. I won't have a fighting chance." Tony smiles

"That's the curse of being a DiNozzo," Tony says causing A.J to smirk. "Did it pass you" Tony gives him a playful glare.

"are you calling me out kid" A.J smile "No, pops, i don't want you to hurt yourself, Now go sit in your rocker and think about your youth" Tony snatches the ball out of A.J hands before doing a layup.

He walks back to his son who smiles. "First one to 21, Loser makes the winner breakfast for a week " A.J says, causing Tony to smile.

"Your on, now remember i like my coffee shakin not Stirred" Tony says before checking the ball. A.J gives him a evil grin.

Kate walks outside thirty minutes later where she sees her father falling down after his attempt of a slam dunk.

She shakes her head while rushing over to him. A.J takes his last shot laughing before kneeling down next to his father. "Daddy you okay? "Kate asks, while Tony looks up "Yeah, just can't never seem to landed that shot" Tony says while A.J smirks " I'll like waffles and all the trims tomorrow" A.j says while helping his father up. Tony adjust his back.

Kate sees his ankle which was a little swollen. She shakes her head. "I'll get the first aid kit" She says before gibbs slapping her brother causing him to glare.

"What was that for!" She walks past him "for breaking my daddy, "She yells over her shoulder causing Tony to smile. "you should learn that A.J, Daddies are forever and brothers are punching bags" A.J smiles " Do you have a silver tray to serve me on tomorrow" He teases causing Tony to glare.

* * *

They were eating when A.J keeps snickering at him. Tony rolls his eyes smiling before looking over at Kate who had been quiet through dinner a small smile had accompanied her lips the whole time.

"So, Ninja what did you need to asks me? "Tony asks, causing Kate to look up with a little smile.

"No, Its okay, Daddy, I'll ask you later" She says, before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Come on, Ninja what is it?" She smiles he takes a bite of his chicken parmesan. "Can i go to the fair with Alex on Saturday" She blurts out causing Tony to chock.

Tali jumps out of her seat and gives him a hard pat on the back. He catches him breath. "Thank you, Mini Zee" She smiles retaking her seat.

"Your welcome, Abba-leh" She says, before staring at her Sister shaking her head.

Tony stares at her his heart breaking a little. "alone, you mean like a..."Kate gives him a little smile.

"Date, Yes daddy, can i go? "He opens his mouth already knowing the answer 'no' when he sees his wife staring at him.

He sighs. "Your Ima-leh and I have to discuss it, I'll let you know in the morning. " Kate nods, before returning to her dinner.

Tali looks over at her father. "I think you should say no, I don't like him," A.J nods causing Kate to glare.

"it's not a democracy, your vote doesn't count " Kate hisses before taking a sip of tea along with Tony.

A.J sighs"It should because if you two reproduce, that little creature is going to call me uncle,"A.J spats causing the two to chock. Ziva shoots him a look while Tali Just nods agreeing with her Twin.

"He's right, and He would be in our family forever" Tali finishes, Tony looks horrified while Kate glares at the two when she regain her breath.

Ziva gives the two sympathetic looks. "Lets finish Dinner, we talk about this later...meaning everyone besides you two" She says point at the twins. they sigh before returning to their dinner. Tony looks at his daughter a weak smile on his face. They were right when they say it wouldn't be like this for long.

* * *

Tony checks in on the kids it had been quiet since the conversation at dinner. He looks at his watch 10:00 pm. He goes to Tali's room, which was the first door to the right. He opens the door to see her practicing with her Toy nunchucks. He smiles at the fact she looks so sweet even though she was using the nunchucks like a boss.

"Mini Zee, Time for bed" Tali turns around smiling.

"Can you make me?" She asks while jumping into a perfect fight stance. Tony smirks folding his arms over his chest.

"Do, you want to go ?Mini Zee, because I can bring in the master, She would not be happy you threaten your Abba-leh" She smiles dropping her weapon before running to her bed climbing under the covers.

"That's what I thought" He says blowing on his finger like if it was a gun. She giggles before he walks over to her. Well limps over since the fall.

He tucks her in causing her to smile. "I'm not a baby" She says, he smiles."You're my baby, Goodnight my Ninja Ballerina" He says before kissing her forehead.

She smiles "Goodnight Abba-Leh, "She rubs her tired eyes. he smiles while she snuggles herself against the pillow. "Love you Mini Zee "He says when he was by the door.

He turns off the light. "Love you too, Abba-Leh," She says while closing her eyes. He smiles walking out of the room.

He moves to the next door, but freeze for a second. He walks in seeing Kate laughing at what was ever on her phone.

She looks up smiling. "Hey, Daddy" He smiles looking at the clock.

"Bedtime, Ninja"She looks at him like he was crazy.

"Daddy, its Ten…"He smiles before nodding to her calendar. She smiles " The ashes of Batman premiere. " She remembers smiling, She texts Alex she will talk to him tomorrow.

"I forgot tomorrow is thursday" She smiles before climbing under the covers, he gives her her tigger which cause her to smile.

"Thank you, Daddy have you…"He shakes his head while tucking her in. He kisses her on the top of the head.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow I promise" She nods smiling.

" love you Ninja" he says turning off the light " Love you too daddy, forever and always" He smiles, she sounded like she five again. when she need him, and all she want to do was to spend time with him. He gives a weak smiling closing her door.

He goes to his last stop, taking a deep breath before opening the door to his son room. A.J was mess around on his keyboard his ears were plugged.

"I'm thoughtful and i'm gloomy and I'm bitter and blue "A.J sings his voice deepening at certain parts, he's got his father voice.

"If its so precious then why is it so cheap. " He sings when he finally notices his father leaning against the doorway.

He takes out his headphones. "Pops, did you bump your head and forgot to read the not to enter without permission sign on my door" Tony looks at the sign he snaps his fingers.

"I thought that was towards you. You know you asking me if you can live in the room in my house, rent free, and with unconditional love" Tony says smiling walking over to the keyboard.

"Your good, but you're missing the note" Tony says causing A.J to roll his eyes smiling. "oh really, ray charles " Tony nods smugly. he starts playing the notes.

" I'm thoughtful and I'm gloomy and I'm bitter and blue" he gets into the music causing A.J to smirk he had to be admit his dad own the song.

"I'm feeling so thoughtful and gloomy and bitter and blue" He sings the notes before looking at his son.

"That's how it's done, my friend. I'm going to work at 7;00 so if you want your breakfast my dear sir you need to smack the hay, has your mother would put it " A.j smiles.

"Dad, does she ever get a saying right" Tony nods "yes when it comes to making me look bad. You gotta love her, Get some sleep sport" He says, A. J nods.

"You too Pops," A.J says getting into bed. Tony smiles "Goodnight A.j" A.J smiles "Goodnight John boy " He says causing Tony to shake his head smiling. He turns off the light.

He walks into his room to see his wife walk out of the bathroom wearing one of his dress shirts. he smiles when he sees her hair return to the wild curls.

She smiles at him while he closes the door. "So, is the kids asleep" He smiles nodding. "I lay down the law..."She raises a brow. "and threaten that I would send in their master. " Ziva giggles walking over to him." That sounds more believable " She says kissing him on the lips while unbuttons his shirt.

She pulls off his shirt. He tangled his hands into her hair pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss.

He moves down her chin to her neck then to her collar bone. She smiles when he leaves a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

He looks up at her smiling, "So, what did i do to deserve such a welcome. " She smiles "You couldn't live without me" She says massaging the muscle in the back of his neck.

He smiles " No, I can't and I never want to try again" He says before capturing her lips.

He pulls way. "About Kate..." Ziva shakes her head. "Will we discuss that in the morning," She says before kissing him.

He pulls away causing her to sigh. "Tony, she's growing up and that means letting her..."He pouts, "I know, but we can't just say she can't date until she's seventeen or eighteen. Or until i'm dead...yeah that sounds great" Ziva gives him a little smile.

"Tony, she'd be sixteen in four months she want's to go i don't see anything wrong with it. She is a lot stronger than you think" Tony nods sighing, " I know ninja's tough but its not external i'm talking about, I dont want him to hurt her" He says, she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know, but you can't protect her from that, because one day after a little bit of pain, she will finally find her own special agent. "Tony looks down.

"i'm afraid that's true...Fine i'll let her go, but that boy better prepare himself to met the anger Tony "Ziva giggles " I thought he already did on the boat" Tony shakes his head. "No, that was a little taste" She smiles "You are special Tony, and i mean that in a good way" She teases with a little smile. He pretends to laugh "You better believe it" He says before capturing her lips.

* * *

Next chapter will be events lending to the date, including informing Gibbs and McGee, and Alex will finally find out what her family does.

Please stay tune and Review.

Thank you jvbbh12 and Tali 101 for following wildfire, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.

Thank you Mario 77 for favoriting wildfire, I hope you love what is in store because it is going to start picking up really soon.

Thank you midnightdreamer4925 for adding me to your favorite author list it mean a lot!

I hope you all had a great holiday season, and happy new year, Lets bring in the year with some reviews...JK...But i would love to hear what you all think.


	8. Not a bedtime story

_Hey, Didn't Yesterday get you pumped, I mean if you haven't seen it/Stop reading not because there are spoilers it's just because the episode needs to be seen if you're a TIVA Fan. _

_Please Review and Thanks for reading._

_I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. _

* * *

_He walks into the director office at 8:13 where three agents were sitting on one side of the desk while Gibbs and McGee were on the other. He was running a little late because he had to redo the bacon, that wasn't crispy enough for A.J. _

_"Thank you for joining us DiNozzo,"_

_"Sorry boss your grandson wasn't happy with his service" He says leaving everyone to stare at him. _

_"Okay, lets get to business, your target Is highly trained, In stealth, and technology ,she also knows her way around the system if she catches on that she is being followed, she will disappear or come after you" Tony announces handing the three a file. _

_They open the file to see a picture of a fifteen year old girl. She had her hair pinned up with little white flowers up in her hair. _

_An agent stares up at Tony with his green eyes. He was around twenty-five with dark brown hair that was cut short. "Boss, this is Kate," He says, Tony smiles at his probie. _

_"I know, Steller. She's my daughter" Steller nods looking at the other two agents who were staring at Tony._

_"Boss, can you tell us why agent DiNozzo haves us following Kate" A female Agent asks McGee. She was around twenty-seven with dark red hair that came just above her shoulder with these caramel colored eyes. _

_McGee smiles "Because, Bella that's your assignment." McGee answers while the last man stands up. _

_"I am all for doing my job but that doesn't include following a fifteen year old girl, Who is not in danger or a threat" A man with copper skin says, while getting ready to walk out the door. _

_Tony smiles at the Man. "O'Connor, I understand, but who's your boss?" Tony asks, causing the man to sigh staring at him with his brown eyes. _

_"Agent David, your wife" Tony nods smiling._

_"That's right, but who's the main boss" the other two agents stares at Gibbs. "The director" He answers gibbs gives him a little smile. _

_Tony nods. "So director what's he's order" Tony asks taking a seat Next to Gibbs who stares at the man. _

_"Seat down" O'Connor does what he was told while Steller smiles at him. _

_"What are you smiling about David, This is the same girl that made you think the CIA was after you" He says causing Steller to shrug his shoulders with a little smirk. _

_"Well at least I didn't go to the priest and had an exorcism done, because I thought I was hearing voices. Hey is sally still talking to you Ryan."Ryan shoots him a look while Bella who was sitting in the middle of the two couldn't stop laughing. They give each other a little signal for peace before looking at their new victim. _

_"Madison, how's your computer?"She glares at David while Ryan smirks. "Did you ever put it back together. " She bites her cheek shaking her head. _

_"There were pieces missing...can we get back to the file" She says causing the two to smile. "So, Boss why are we following Kate, I mean she's mean to us, but she's a good kid... Is she in trouble or getting...?" Tony shakes his head at his probie. _

_"No, she is going out with this Kid, his in the file. We are going to be on lockdown if I know my wife, and I want eyes on her. I don't trust this kid." _

_Bella looks around at the men. "I'm sorry, you want us to surveillance her first date. I can't that's wrong and if we get caught that is my death certificate you're signing. "McGee smiles at her _

_"You'll be in the van, "She looks up smiling._

_"Oh, well, in that case, No, I mean this is a moment in her life that shouldn't have agents following her" David smiles._

_ "I'm in, She our devil, it's our job to protect her."David says causing Tony to smile before turning to Ryan who sighs._

_ "Like I have a choice "They all look at Bella, She shakes her head. "This is wrong, but like Ryan said, We don't have a choice."_

* * *

_Kate smiled taking her seat at her normal spot by Alex. He smiles at her. "So, do you have an answer for me?" He whispers, causing her to smile. _

_"Yes, but I am trying to focus" She says, when the professor walks in. _

_"Hello, Let me take attendance and we'll go on our fieldtrip" Kate stares at Alex confused._

_He smiles. "We are going to NCIS. Are you excited i mean it could be pretty cool" Kate gives him a smile holding back her smirk. _

_"I'm sure it will be. I mean we get out of class," Alex stares at her "Come on, don't you want to know what the place looks like. Meet some of the special agents, I mean I'll be working with them pretty soon" She smiles while she raises her hand when the professor calls her name. _

_"I don't think they like lawyers, but, I am sure you'll have an interesting experience. " He stares at her for a second before getting up walking behind the crowd of students who were walking to the bus._

_Kate smiles when he grabs her hand. He smiles "It's scary out there," She laughs before looping her arm around his. _

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you. So is this how it's going to be like on Saturday" He smiles "Is that a yes" She shrugs her shoulders._

_"It's what you want it to mean" She says with a wink before getting on the bus. He smiles getting on the bus taking a seat next to her. _

_"Good, I'll see you at 7:00" She smirks._

_"Whoa, I said yes, but that doesn't mean you're the one calling the shots." He nods "so when do you want me to pick you up, Roadrunner?" She smiles thinking about it. _

_"7:00 will be great..."He stares at her. "Stare all you want but there is only one ringleader in this circus and that's me" He laughs while she rests her head on his shoulder. She looks up at him. Oh you're in for a surprise._

* * *

_Kate walks into NCIS with the crowd of students when Alex was close to her he reaches for her hand causing her to stare at him. _

_He smiles "Don't want you getting t lost" She smiles at him. _

_"There is no way I can get lost here" She says causing him to stare at her for a second before turning his attention to the front desk. _

_Alex takes his picture and gets his Visitor pass. Once it was Kate's turn. She walks up to the older agent. _

_"How's Maggie, Burney" She asks causing him to smile. "Great, Kate. You're here for school" She nods; he lets her walk past with no pass causing Alex to stare at her. _

_"You come here often "She gives him a little smile "Not really," She says when they pass a group of agents who waves to her. _

_He stares at her "Maybe once or twice" She says smirking. _

_Their first stop was Abby lab which went over well with the kids. Alex stares at the woman he met a couple of weeks ago. _

_"Your aunt works for NCIS" She nods smiling "Been here for years they could never get anyone better they her. She's like the yoda of Forensics "He smiles when the professor turns around to them._

_"Miss DiNozzo since you like speaking so much..."Kate bites her bottom lip while Abby was glaring at the man, who was speaking to her niece. _

_"Can you please tell us what everything does" Abby smirks, while Kate smiles "Sure," She says before going to each machine giving an in depth explanation . She sounded like ducky just with all the knowledge of Abby. _

_Alex was just smiling while Kate was finishing up with AFIS. The professor was just standing there a little bit red but nevertheless impressed with the young woman's knowledge. _

_Abby smiled hugging her" That is correct, but that's my job so can I continue" Kate nods smiling in satisfactory. _

_Alex moves over to her smiling. "So you don't come here often" Kate smiled shrugging her shoulders. _

_"Maybe more they a few times" He nods with a smile listening to Abby lecture about how important forensics are to an investigation. _

* * *

_Ziva was sitting on the corner of her husband desk talking about what to get Tali for her recital when McGee walks up smiling. _

_"So, Tali Recital is Tomorrow at 7; 00 right" They nod when a group of kids walk into the room with a few agents, Tony smiles when he spots his daughter who waves at him. Alex stares at the three before turning to Kate who gives him a little smile. _

_Tony smiles "Hello, I am Very special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee and Last but not Least Very Special Agent Ziva David" Tony introduces, the kids wave full of smiles. _

_Alex just stares at Kate who mouths what. He leans in by her ear. "What is your grandpa the Direc..." Tony announces that the director was coming down the stairs. Alex turns to see Gibbs his Jaw drops a little._

_"Okay, I may have grew up in this building, and My Uncle Palmer works here too" She says causing him to stare at her before a little smile forms on his lips._

_ "And you never brought me here, have you ever been up there" He points to MTAC She nods smiling. _

_"Every Christmas we watch movies in there" He laughs shaking his head. _

_"So boss, do you have anymore family that works here" She shakes her head. "My Grandpa Ducky used to work here, he retired. He teaches at Columbia" He smiles before turning his attention to the men who were packing; this is going to be one hell of a date. _

_Her professor looks over at her smiling. "Miss DiNozzo, any relation "He asks pointing to Tony. She smiles "Agent DiNozzo and Agent David-DiNozzo are my parents" She answers proudly causing all the kids to stare at her. _

_She smiles "Agent McGee and Mrs. McGee are my aunt and Uncle, and Director is my Grandfather. My uncle Palmer is the medical examiner. So this is kind of my second home "She says causing the professor to blink a few times before smiling. _

_"That examines so much, thank you for sharing "She gives her DiNozzo smile "No problem. Do you want me to lead this tour because I have so much fun facts" She asks causing her mother to stare at her while her father couldn't stop laughing, _

_the professor smiles nodding. "Please save any questions to the end of the tour, and if someone gets lost go to their nearest special agent and they will bring you back safely. Thank you" She announces getting in the front of the group while her family just smiles. _

_"What most people don't know is that The director was the Team leader of the first response team , and Special agent DiNozzo, David ,and McGee work on his team just recently, about almost two years ago did they branch off into three teams , and Director Gibbs was appointed over many other Agents, that were in line for the job. I guessed that they wanted the best for the Job. "She says while walking the class out to their next destination. Everyone looks at each other before turning to Tony who mouths what. _

_"She's all you" Ziva says causing him to smile. "Thank you, and did you see the boy's face when he saw that we are all special agents, scarring him is going to be a lot easy then we thought" She shakes her head at the men. _

_"Come on, They are setting up a crime scene down in the evidence locker. Let 's go see our daughter in action" They push pass Ziva running to the elevator causing her to shake her head smirking. _

* * *

**_Saturday….Night of Operation Keep the wolf always from little red. _**

**_Kate walks downstairs to her living room to see the three around the coffee table making up a plan of attack like if it was a hostage situation or if they were setting up a sting. _**

**_"I love you all, but this swat attitude needs to be buried back deep down inside of you, please" She says while walking over to them. They turn to her smiling._**

**_ "We are just talking about Tali's performance yesterday, My Baby was an angel" Tony says innocently._**

**_ she smiles "Really, I'm sorry for jumping the gun, but I never recalled a conversation about a ballet performance having to do with a group of NCIS agents packing" She says pointing at the guns strap to their hips. _**

**_A.j and Matt run down the stairs. "Dad, I have a perfect shot from my window to the walkway…"A.J announces before he notices his sister who glares at him. _**

**_"Yeah, and I Think from Tali's window. I got a shot to the pouch" Matt says when A.J smack him._**

**_He turns to Kate causing him to go sheep white. "And when evil masks men come. I will use it but not a minute before. Surely not to shoot a 17 year boy" Matt says, while A.J rolls his eyes._**

**_ "Nice Cover McCoverUP" A.J says causing Matt to glare._**

**_"You started it" He says while following A.J upstairs._**

**_ Kate turns towards the three who put their heads down. "So, the target practice is that for the pizza man," Tony smiles._**

**_ "They have been coming late, its time to teach them a lesson why not to come over their thirty minutes deadline" Tony pats his gun causing her to fake a smile._**

**_ "Cute, Thank god for Paintball guns they could have been left unarmed, that would have been a tragedy "She says, before sighing._**

**_She holds up a hand. "Please do not recreate the expendables when I am gone, and please find some inner peace." She says before walking to the kitchen._**

**_Ziva was talking to Abby while cooking Dinner. "Ima-leh they are crazy. I mean I knew dad was…Unique but this is beyond, what's the word…Normal" She says, her mother gives her a little smile, while Abby shakes her head staring in the direction of the living room. _**

**_"Nothing, your father does, is normal, but I promise they won't make it out of the house, and I'll tell them to back off." Kate smiles._**

**_"Thank you…on a side note. Not that I approve, but it would have been pretty funny" Ziva smiles hugging her daughter._**

**_ "That's because you're your Abba's daughter" Kate smiles._**

**_"That's right, and if they can't handle that they know where to exit" Kate says before walking out of kitchen to go get ready for her date. _**

******_Abby smiles "She never changes, so should we try to calm the pack of wolves, because Gibbs is starting to foam at the mouth" Ziva laughs nodding._**

**_ "I think he may have bite Tony, because he looks like he is ready to pounce." Abby smiles, while gesturing her to take the lead. _**

**_"Boys, Can you please Stop your operation and come in here for a moment." Ziva calls, a few seconds later they all packed into the kitchen where they were greeted with glares._**

**_"Yes, Sweet cheeks, you look beautiful tonight has always" Ziva raises a brow smirking. _**

**_"Really, Tony you are going with that?" He nods, wrapping his arms around her waist. `"Yes, So what's with the why did I Marry a DiNozzo look" She smirks._**

**_ "Because I love you, with that being said back off a little please, I don't want the neighbors to think we are threatening Teenagers here" _**

**_Tony smiles "Just Teenage boys who hang around my daughters" Tony says, causing her to sigh. "Tony is really necessary?" She asks, he gives her a duh look. _**

**_"Yes, I want the boy to fear me, enough to stay a nice distance away from my little girl. Okay this is called the ultimate, I am to young to be a grandpa kit, A hundred percent insurance that she comes back not losing anything that she had when she went out" Ziva bites her lips, rubbing her forehead. _**

**_"Tony, your going to embarrass her, Don't you remember your first date, Huh Gibbs, Tim" Abby asks, their eyes widen._**

**_ "I'll go get my sniper rifle from the car" Gibbs says, while McGee adds. "I'll start erasing him from all the data bases" Abby grabs their arms, while Ziva stares at Tony who was in outer space with a horrified look upon his face. _**

**_"He's dead!" Tony yells, Ziva grabs him. "Tony, he has not done anything wrong." Tony stares at her with a knowing look. _**

**_ "He's thinking it, Zee, in his mind he made us grandparents, I am going to snap His …"Ziva places a hand over his mouth when Kate walks in. _**

**_"I was wondering if you could help me with my hair…Why is daddy red? Why, are all you guys looking at me like that?" She asks, staring at her uncle and Grandpa who was staring at her like if she was eight months pregnant._**

**_ "Nothing I forgot something in the car" Gibbs says, while Abby tightens her grip on him. _**

**_"Okay, Who brought up their past with women" Kate asks, causing Abby to point at Ziva. _**

**_She walks over wrapping her arms around her father. "Daddy, nothing is going to happen, Okay. I promise to come back with ever thing I left with, and if he tries to change that, I leave with something that is very important to him" She says with a wink, He smiles._**

**_ "Now, I am taking Ima-leh and Aunt Abby upstairs, you guys just relax okay, no need to panic" She says grabbing Ziva and Abby hand leading them out of the kitchen she stops before turning around to her grandfather. "And that means to leave your rifle in the car grandpa, I am on to you" She says, causing Gibbs to curse under his breath. _**

* * *

**_Tali was lying down on her bed listening to music with Jenny. "So, can you wait until you can Date?" Jenny asks, causing Tali to stare at her._**

**_ "Yeah, I can, you spend some much time getting ready. I mean it's exhausting besides Why date when I have Matt" Tali says, causing Jenny to smile. _**

**_"You like Matt?" Tali nods. "Yes I like matt, he's my friend. I like you too" Tali says, causing Jenny to roll her eyes sitting up on the bed hugging a pillow. _**

**_"I mean you like, like him, you want him to be your boyfriend" Tali bites her bottom lip, before hitting Jenny with a pillow._**

**_ "What are you a matchmaker, He's my friend, that's it okay this is not twilight, There is no team Matt" _**

**_Jenny gives her apologetic look "Sorry, I just…" Tali gives her a little shove smiling. "It's fine, so can you" Jenny smiles, _**

**_"I think it would be fun, you get all dressed up, and sparks fly, you can go, ice skating, go for ice-cream… Dancing in a room lighten by nothing but twinkling lights, that are like stars that are so close to you, so you feel like your touching the sky" She says smiling, Tali blinks a few times. _**

**_"That's a yes, so do you have a guy chosen for your four year waiting list" Jenny bites her bottom lip. _**

**_"I kind, of like it to be…No one" Tali catches onto the look._**

**_"Why, you're my best Friend. Please don't tell me you like my brother" Jenny looks down at the bed. _**

**_"He's nice, funny, sweet…handsome…"Tali cuts her off. "Annoying, smart aleck, lack of matters and a pain in the …"_**

**_"Hey, you just don't get him" Tali stares at her. _**

**_" I shared a womb with him, He had another month left in him, I had enough, if I was by myself I would have lasted the 40 weeks. " Jenny looks down at the bed. _**

**_"He's my friend, He protects me, He saves me" Tali rubs her forehead. "That must be nice, I am in a fight and all he does is makes bets that I will win." Jenny stares at her. _**

**_"Wouldn't you do the same thing if he was fighting?" _**

**_"Yes, but if I were to jump in, I am disgracing his honor or the cliché he had a girl fighting his battles for him." Jenny smiles. _**

**_"Jenny, don't fall into the damsel in distress category rise above it" Jenny nods._**

**_ "I'll try Tali," Tali smiles "So you and A.J sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Tali teases causing Jenny to turn red._**

**_ "Stop it" She says when A.J walks in with his Paint gun and Matt on his tail._**

**_ "Wicked witch leave Dorothy alone" He says while walking to her window. _**

**_ Tali gets up from her bed "what are you doing mister not so charming." She says before smiling at Matt who blushes._**

**_ A.J turns to matt rolling his eyes. "Get anymore red, and you can lead Santa's slay this Christmas" _**

**_Matt glares at him. "Keep hitting the donuts A.J and we'll both know who's going to drive." Tali giggles when A.J turns around glaring at his friend._**

**_ "What happen to the bro code, huh?" _**

**_Matt smiles "You started it. Come on, lets see if we can hit our target" A.J nods locking and loading his gun, while Matt does the same._**

**_ Tali smiles "Oh I want in" She says before rushing to her closet taking out her assault rifle paintball gun. _**

**_Jenny gets up moving over to the window. "Why, are you shooting out the window," A.J smiles._**

**_ "To hit Kate's Date, Little girl" he says with a smile before aiming hitting the target dead center. _**

**_"Hey, why wasn't I let into this plan," Tali says before unloading her barrio at the box tearing holes in it, Leaving Nothing left for Matt but disappointment . _**

**_She gives him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, did you want a piece of that" He shakes his head. "No, It's alright Tigger, I had fun putting up the box" He says._**

**_Jenny stares out the window seeing the box imaging if it was Alex lying lifeless on the floor. "You can't do that it's wrong" Jenny says turning towards them with her arms over her chest. _**

**_Tali looks at A.J who gestures to her to go ahead and break the news to Jenny. _**

**_"What's wrong is that… A person is trying to wriggle his way into our family, and we don't have a say" Tali says, looking around at her brothers in arms. _**

**_"This is the only way, to insure are bloodline that we don't …"Jenny raises a hand. "You're sounding like someone from history, I let you figure it out" Tali glares "Don't say that again, and Point taken" Tali says taking a seat on her bed next to matt. He pats her hand causing her to smile. _**

**_"Little girl, sometimes we do things that make us smile, and others cry, Like a baby being born, the mother is crying and father smiles, the mother is smiling and the doctor smacks the kid on the butt and causes it to cry. It is just a big circle of life, and we don't want to interrupt that circle do we" She stares at him, with are you serious eyes. _**

**_"Tony, I'm not five, so I know that makes no sense. It's just wrong" He sighs._**

**_"This is what happens when you bowl with nuns," He mumbles causing her to pout. _**

**_"What's that supposed to me" She says hurt, he gives her a smile._**

**_ "That you are the angel among demons" She smiles, "Thank you, you want to watch a movie" She asks, He sighs looking at his watch. _**

**_"We have an hour to kill, okay make it a fast one" He says taking a spot on the bed, Jenny takes a spot next to him._**

**_ "You okay," He asks, she was shaking a little bit her nervous getting the better of her._**

**_ She nods" just a little cold" He smiles "we don't want that" He says covering her with Tali throw blanket pulling her closer to him. "That better?" She nods blushing. "Yes,"_**

**_ Tali rolls her eyes at her friend while Matt sets up the movie, He takes his spot lying across the foot of the bed, He moves a little back so she could lay in front of him._**

**_ "Don't roll me off" She says, being dangerously close to the edge, Matt stares at her for a few seconds before deciding to placing a arm around her, She smiles feeling a little warm inside. _**

**_A.J raises a brow "McMoves, keep them to yourself" Tali rolls her eyes. _**

**_"Yang, Shut up and watch the movie" She says, while placing her hand over Matt's. A.J stares at his friend who had his arm around his sister; He gives an evil grin, before pushing matt a little to knock them off the bed. Matt lands on top of Tali, their lips dangerously close to touching._**

**_ "Matt…"A.J rolls his eyes getting up from the bed. He pulls his friend who was frozen off his sister. "You okay, Yin" She glares with a little smile. "Yes you won't be" She says in a chilly tone._**

* * *

**_Kate smiles "So what are the odds, that Dad doesn't chase Alex four blocks tonight" She says while her mother finishes her hair smiling at the question. "Slim only because it's been awhile since he ran four blocks" Ziva says causing the two to giggle. _**

**_"That's mean, but funny. So they are going to be on extreme lock down right "Abby and Ziva nod. _**

**_"Thank you, you should have seen Alex face on the ride back to school. Dad would have been happy" She says, her mother gives her a little smile. _**

**_"You're worth, jumping through rings for" Kate smiles "Thank you, and its hoops," Ziva sighs, "Not one day, can you and Abba can't go without correcting my English" Kate smiles hugging her mother. _**

**_"We do it with love" She says with big eyes causing her mother to laugh. "I know."_**

**_"Mini Tony, didn't be nervous, okay" Kate gives her aunt a look causing the two to smile. _**

**_"Why, Should I be nervous, I am not the one coming into the lions den filled with anger NCIS Agents, and I am a prize. He should be nervous, you only get one chance with me" Kate says before walking into the bathroom to get dressed. _**

**_Abby looks at Ziva was smiling "Wow, I don't think tony needs to worry, She's going to keep him on his toes" Abby says, causing Ziva to smile. "Has it should be, She's the one calling the shots"_**

**_Abby smiles "Times like these she seems more like you" Ziva stares at her surprised. "Really, It just makes me think she's Tony with his unshakeable confidents." _**

**_Ten minutes later…_**

**_Kate walks out smiling. "Do I look okay "Ziva smiles at her daughter, who was wearing a white pleasant blouse, with ¾ spilt selves, that where sheer with embroidery of roses with a pair of Black high waisted button up shorts. She had on black stocking and a pair converse. They had her hair up in a lose side braid, coming down below her bust line. Her eyes were standing out a little more thanks to the light plum eye shadow she was sporting. Her lips were glossy from the rose red lip gloss. She looked beautiful. Tony was going to have a heart attack, at the way the shorts showed off her every curve. _**

**_ "You look beautiful little one, we need to talk" Kate eyes shoot up. "Ima-leh, you mean the talk…we already did, like two years ago remember Daddy walked out almost in tears, Sorry by the way." Ziva smiles shaking her head at her daughter._**

**_"No, not that talk, just wanted to remind you, there is no rush. You can have fun, but that doesn't mean to forget everything you believe in or changing yourself" Kate smiles nodding. "I know, Ima-leh Trust me, you can't change me. Like lady gaga said I was born this way" She says causing the two to smile._**

* * *

**_Tony opens the door, "Hello, My I ask the reason for this visit" Alex smiles, he was wearing a black fitted dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, letting his white wife beater peek through. Showing off his nicely tone muscles with a pair of dark washed jean. _**

**_Tony's sig had not gone unnoticed. "I am taking Kate to the fair…Did she not tell you" Tony raises a brow. _**

**_"Tell me, you mean asked me, and I'll be the judge if you take my daughter anywhere tonight." Tony says before stepping back to let Alex into the lion's den._**

**_ He takes a deep breath before walking into the living room where Gibbs and McGee were cleaning their guns while ironically listening to the song. _**

**_"Still cleaning this gun" Gibbs sings, before looking up from his sig. _**

**_"Hello Alex," Alex smiles sticking his hand out. _**

**_"Hello Sir, I wanted to thank you for contacting whoever you did to find out about my dad, It meant a lot to me" Alex says before shaking McGee hand, who stares at Tony who was glaring holes into the boy's head. _**

**_"Um, I Notice, a box with a lot of paint ball holes in it, on the walk way" Alex says causing Tony to smile._**

**_ "The kids were just practicing their marksmanship. We encourage that, well he does" Tony says nodding to Gibbs who gives him a side smile. _**

**_"Seat down Alex, Kate should be down in a couple of minutes" Alex takes the only available seat which was between Gibbs and Tony._**

**_"So, you taught Kate to shoot" Tony smiles, at the way the boy's voice quivered a little. _**

**_"Yes, She's a hell of a shot, well that didn't come to no surprise seeing has her grandpa is a marine sniper" Tony says nodding to the man who smiles at the boy, causing him to go a little white._**

**_"Wow, that's amazing, Kate never told me you were in the marines or a marksmen for that matter" Alex says, 'you hide a lot of vital details.' He thinks to himself. _**

**_The four run down the stairs "Hi, Alex" Jenny says before walking over to her father taking a seat on the arm of his chair smiling._**

**_ Alex smiles at the first person, in the room that didn't look like they wanted to kill him. "Hi, Jenny, How's the piano coming along" She smiles._**

**_ "It there, but It won't let me have a ticket to get aboard" Alex laughs, while A.J glares._**

**_ "Laughing at a little girl's misfortunes, what you do on weekends shoot puppies" A.J asks taking a seat beside his father, causing Tony to smile at the boy's shocked expression. _**

**_"No, I wasn't laughing at her. It just takes time, I couldn't play the guitar for awhile, you just have to stick to it" Jenny nods smiling. _**

**_"I'll go tell Kate you're here" He smiles._**

**_ "Thank you" He says like if she just saved his life._**

**_ Tali takes a spot next to her uncle. "So boys are we going to get this show on the road" She asks causing her father to smile. 'She is so getting a raise in her allowance. Forget that I'll just add her to my account. _**

**_Alex shallows hard, has Tony places his sig down on the table. "We want to tell you a little story" Tony says, Alex nods, unsure if he had to respond. _**

**_"Once upon a time" Tali starts with a smile. _**

**_"There was a boy who took a girl to the fair" A.J adds with an evil grin. _**

**_"Upon the said night, The boy tried to attack the fair maiden, and forces her to perform acts that she wanted no part of" Matt contribute causing everyone to stare at him for change of wording. _**

**_"Well, the young gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, thought he would continue to live" McGee says staring at the boy who went ghost white. _**

**_"Foolish thought indeed, because he died a slow painful death that night" Tony contributes. _**

**_"Because he left out a vital piece of information, which was that she had men that were trained and willing to hunt him down and kill him" Gibbs finishes, Alex just blinks a few times, Tony smiles. _**

**_"Do you understand the point of the story Alex?"Tony asks, Causing A.J to smirk _**

**_"Since English is not your strong suit, we will break it down for you." A.J says, _**

**_"Hurt her" Tali starts in a cold voice, sending Chills down Alex's spine. _**

**_"Do anything to her" A.J adds matching his twin's tone._**

**_"That will be the last thing you do" Matt contributes _**

**_"Before we hunt you down" Tony says, has Kate walks into the room with the rest of her family behind her._**

**_"So Alex how was your first Anger Mob, Don't we deliver" She says smiling._**

**_ He turns his attention towards her, his jaw dropping a little "You look amazing" She smiles "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" She says with a cocky grin. _**

**_"Yeah, Keep staring at my daughter and it won't be a treat anymore" Tony says with a fake smile. _**

**_"Tony, Behave yourself," Ziva says, before turning her attention to her guest. _**

**_"Hello Alex," Alex smiles "Good evening. Mrs. DiNozzo" Ziva smiles "You can breathe Alex, their bark…while just don't make them bite, Understand" He nods._**

**_"Good, Have a goodtime, and be careful." He nods smiling. _**

**_"I promise she come back safely. Hello Mrs. McGee" Abby waves smiling before taking a snap shop of the two causing Kate to shake her head._**

**_ "Aww, this is cute" She shows the picture to the two who smiles._**

**_"No, Fair" He says, she came out looking amazing in the picture, while he was just hitting borderline cute. _**

**_ Kate smiles "You should smile more. Are you readying to go?" She asks, _**

**_He nods. "Ready when you are" _**

**_"Remember what we said" Kate shakes her head at her father before kissing him on the Cheek._**

**_ "Bye Daddy," Kate says he grabs her wrist. She looks up at him. "Be careful, if he tries anything" He whispers, she cuts him off. _**

**_"I'll use my ninja skills, "She says with a wink causing him to smile. "And I'll call you if I need your help disposing the body. " He nods, while Alex ears peak up at the mention of disposing and body "I love you" _**

**_She smiles "I love you too, forever and always" She says before going to hug her family goodbye, she goes to the three rambos in training._**

**_ "Nice shooting, but if you shoot at me, I'll coming after you" She says with a little smile causing the three to smile at her. _**

**_"Be back at 2200" Gibbs says, _**

**_"Yes, grandpa" Kate says while dragging Alex further out of the lions den. _**

**_"Alex at 2201, if she's not here, I'm getting my gun, and I'll be looking for you" Kate shake her head at her father._**

**_ "Bye daddy" She says dragging him to freedom_**

**_"Are you okay" He nods "I think so…" He says patting himself to make sure he was still there._**

**_He stares at her with a little smile. "So marine sniper" She smiles grabbing his hand leading him to the car. "Hey, I'm worth it" She says, causing him to smile. _**

**_"Yes, you are, now lets go because I know they have a clear shot of me" She laughs getting into his car. _**

* * *

**_"Mom, why did we have to stay down here until they left" A.J complains, while Jenny was looking guilty at the floor. _**

**_"Because sometimes we do things that make us smile and others cry" Ziva says before kissing her son's forehead. "Dinner will be ready, in ten minutes put your guns away and wave the white flags" _**

**_He sighs "I am waving my imaginary white flag, don't anyone shoot me" He says walking upstairs with the other three behind him. _**

**_Ziva takes a spot next to Tony. "You okay" Tony shakes his head. "No, but I am going to have to be" She kisses him on the cheek. "General, it's time for peace talks" Ziva says causing Tony to shake his had. "Never" _**

* * *

_Torontogirl12, hslacer, Guest, NCIS lover, thank you for your reviews then mean a lot, and brings a smile to my face. It also makes me write faster…I know I haven't upload but it was done, I felt a little guilty, but those last couple of Episodes of NCIS I need time to gather my thoughts. _

_Thank you, varitek_**, lollipop781, jerseygrl17****_ for adding Wildfire for following my story or adding it your favorite story list. _**

**_Thank you, Goldfishmind for adding me to your favorite author list. _**

**_Thank you, all I promise to update faster! I have actual been working on a prequel to Lights going on everywhere. It will be how Tony and Ziva come together, and how they break the news to Gibbs about breaking rule number twelve. It also, will have a lot of Season Ten, and How I thought it should have went. Tell me if your interested. _**


	9. A swing and Hit, Home-run!

**Thank you all for reading, and reviewing it means alot.**

I do not Own NCIS or anything Associtaed with it.  
I do own Kate DiNozzo, but I let you take her off my hands if that gives us TIVA!  
I do not Own Can't Fight the moonLight By Leann Rimes

I hope you enjoy the story, and like always thanks for reading.

* * *

_Ziva smiled at her husband who was staring at his phone." Tony, David wasn't going to give you updates, Like if it was the megabowl" Ziva says, before Tony corrects her._

_"Super Bowl Ziva, and..."He looks up at her shocked._

_"You know" Ziva smiled nodding. "Yes, and I told them to stand down, Well I was the second person to give that order. Kate cornered them at NCIS." Ziva says causing the men's faces to drop._

_"and they decide to go somewhere besides the fair. So please behave"Ziva says causing Her husband's eyes to widen._

_"You don't know where she is" Ziva gives him a look. "She will text me where she's at and Call me if she needs us. You really think you could pull the sheet over her eyes. She's our daughter, we trained her" Tony rolls his eyes while Gibbs stares at Abby who mouths their on lockdown. "Wool, and she's my daughter too. I should know where she is and I ..."_

_"threaten the boy, you have done enough, more than enough. She can handle herself, let her show you that, and if she can't. I will release the pack of hungry wolves to eat him alive, and I'll be right beside you" She says with a little smile. Causing the three to sigh in defeat._

* * *

_"Kate. Are you sure you don't want to go to the fair?" She smiles nodding, "_

_"Umm where do you want to go ?" She smiles "Just anywhere"He smiles,"There is a place I know. " She smiles sitting back in her seat. "that's where we are going James" She says smiling._

_She walks into the batting cages smiling. "you picked a place that puts a weapon in my hands" She says swinging her bat like a baton._

_He laughs turning on the machine. " Just swing at the ball and not at me okay." She nods smiling. He comes up behind her helping her stance._

_" Alex's is this why you picked this place." He smiles, with his arms around her waiting for the ball._

_"No, I Just really love the sport. I'll admit I'm liking it more than usual." She smiles before he helps her hit the ball across the field._

_"That was great!" Kate smiles "You want to see who can hit the most home runs" He nods she hands him the bat._

_"Go ahead, show me how it's done' She says, before moving a safe distance from him._

_He smiles " Okay, but don't take my secrets." Kate laughs. "I want to win, Alex i won't be stealing anything" he turns red, before swinging at the ball sending it over the fence._

_Kate claps. "And he's not just the quarterback..." He smirk, She walks up " or another pretty face" She says while grabbing the Bat._

_"Now watch want a trained badass can do" He laughs taking a few step back._

_" Do you need help, that bat looks heavy for you little girl" She pretends to laugh._

_"Ha ha ha, your art of distraction do not work on me, You Devilishly Handsome Young Man " She says with a wink causing him to laugh._

_She swings at the ball with her whole body demolishing it. Sending it far over the fence._

_He stares at her shocked. "Yeah, That's what happens when you eat ice cream and donuts and know that water is not a food group " He smiles ._

_"That was..." She cuts him off by sending another one over the fence._

_"Okay, Hail to the badass" He says, causing her to laugh._

_"Alex's, I think I need your help" He smiled walking over, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Kate, are you trying to make a move on me" She smiles shaking her head._

_"No, I am just trying to rub off some of my badassness on you" He smiles, waiting for the next ball._

_She smiles taking a seat on the bleachers, while he takes a spot next to her. "So, any word from Annapolis" He shakes his head a little disappointed._

_"You will, It just takes time" He sighs, "My friend has already got his acceptance letter" She places her hand on his cheek causing him to look at her._

_"Hey, They just need more time with your application. Okay, you don't have to worry, rule five" He stares at for an explanation._

_"You don't waste good, and you're greatness. They would be crazy to rejected you, Mississippi" He laughs "I still don't know what that means" She shakes her head._

_"Watch the movie, My god, what do I see you" She says, He shrugged his shoulders. "It beats me, but i am glad you see something, and thank you" He says,_

_"You're welcome," She says smiling._

_"Do you have a rule for everything and if you do Can I ask why? "He asks, brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear._

_She smiles "For certain things, and everyone needs a code to live by, I learn from them and when the world is breathing down My neck ,and making me second guess myself their gentle reminders of what i believe is right, and sometimes they let me know I'm human. that i can make a mistake. It's like a mini version of home "He smiles._

_"That's a very Good reason, so what's the one rule you will never break under any circumstances. "She smiles thinking about her family_

_" rule eight ,never take anything for granted "He smiles "that's one we should all live by" He says causing her to smile._

_"Hey, are you hungry, because beating you to a plump I worked myself up a little appetite. " She says, He stands up offering her his arm. "come on, we don't want the champion to faint" She smiles accepting his arm._

* * *

_Kate walks into the Pizza place smiling." Okay, Alex I think I found my new hang out" She says looking at the games, when her eyes fall on the crowd of people._

_"What's going on over there" Alex smiles "They have these sing offs, and the winner gets the prize. There Great prizes. I mean the last time i was here they gave away the new Ipod. which had not hit stores yet." Kate smiles._

_"Did you ever enter" He shakes his head._

_" I Can't sing, I am completely tone-deaf" She laughs, He smiles "How about you, Do you sing?" She shakes her head._

_"Oh, that's too bad...come let's do it anyways." She didn't protest she let him drag her to the stage which was crowded with people._

_He catches a woman walking towards them. "Excuse me, what's the prize "the woman smiles "A new laptop called Area 51"._

_Kate's eyes light up, Area 51, didn't even hit stores yet, it was every computer geek dream, they cost an arm and leg, after you gave them your first-born. She looks excitedly at the stage while clinging onto Alex's arm._

_"I see that interest you. Come on lets enter" She nods her mind betraying her because of her dream was only a couple of feet in front of her._

_Alex pays the girl fifteen dollars for a Number while Kate stares at the Area 51, It was Black with chrome, on the lid was an alien looking through a steel door window reaching out through the bars._

_Alex takes a spot next to her looking between her and the computer. He waves his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her daze._

_"They only had one spot "she smiles "you're going to be great "she says which cause him to smile._

_"Thank you, but I…"_

_"Caitlin, Number 21" the man on the stage announced._

_She stares at Alex who eyes fall to the floor. "Alex, Why did they call my name?"He smiles innocently at her._

_"Because, there was only one spot left and I knew you wanted it"she hits him on the arm._

_"I am not going up there"_

_"Are you scared? "H asks in mocking tone._

_She glares at him "No, I'm not scared."She hisses. He smiles while getting behind her._  
_She closes her eyes when she feels his hot breath on her neck. Sending chills down her spine. He gently turned her head in the direction of the computer._

_"Roadrunner, don't you want it? "She stares at the laptop with sad puppy dog eyes._

_She nods slowly causing him to smile. "Of course you do. Now are you going to get up there and win it"she shakes her head._

_"I dare you "she smiles and turns to face him "Fine, but next time I am going to pick something for you to do. "she says, with mischief smile._

_He nods while a part of him a little scared. She gets on stage walking up to the microphone a little nervous._

_"We are going back a couple of decades, Caitlin you are going to Sing, Can't fight the moonlight By Leann Rimes "Kate nods._

_Alex gives her a thumb up while mouthing you gotta want it which causes her to smile. Oh she wanted it, that's why she wasn't in control of what she was about to do._

_The music starts to play, she looked like she froze which causes Alex to feel like a jerk for making her go up there. He starts moving to the front of the stage to get her. When she starts to sing, Her voice blowing him away. She has amazing voice she definitely inherited it from her mother and father._

_**Under a lovers' sky**_

_**Gonna be with you**_

_**And noone's gonna be around**_

_**If you think that you won't fall**_

_**Well just wait until**_

_**Til the sun goes down**_

_She wriggles herself down smiling before coming back up taking a few steps towards the front of the stage, causing everyone to cheer. Alex smiles taking out his phone using it has a lighter, causing Kate to smile._

_**Underneath the starlight - starlight**_

_**There's a magical feeling - so right**_

_**It'll steal your heart tonight**_

_she begins swaying her hips to the beat dancing along with the music. Her voice putting everyone in a trance._

_**You can try to resist**_

_**Try to hide from my kiss**_

_**But you know**_

_**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

_**Deep in the dark**_

_**You'll surrender your heart**_

_**But you know**_

_**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

_**No, you can't fight it**_

_**It's gonna get to your heart**_

_Alex's eyes followed her hips, before meeting her eyes, that were lighting up like the fourth of July. He had to admit the song was right, he couldn't fight the feelings that were coming over him , and he didn't want to._

_**There's no escape from love**_

_**Once a gentle breeze**_

_**Weaves it's spell upon your heart**_

_**No matter what you think**_

_**It won't be too long**_

_**Til your in my arms**_

_**Underneath the starlight - starlight**_

_**We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right**_

_**Feel it steal your heart tonight**_

_She let herself get lost in the music, if her father or her gang of Guardians would see her right now they would have had a heart attack. She stare's at Alex who was in a trance she couldn't help but smile that she was the one that put him under._

_**You can try to resist**_

_**Try to hide from my kiss**_

_**But you know**_

_**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

_**Deep in the dark**_

_**You'll surrender your heart**_

_**But you know**_

_**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

_**No, you can't fight it**_

_He smiles when she hits the high note._

_**it's gonna get to your heart**_

_she sings wriggled herself to the floor, everyone was cheering she smiles jumping back to her feet before running off stage. handing the man the mic._

_She runs to alex while the crowd was still cheering. He stares at her in amazement." I thought you said you couldn't sing" She smiles "I didn't say i couldn't . I said that I didn't " He laughs, "I'll phase it better next time" She smiles,_

_"The winner is... number 21 Caitlin" He smiles while she jumps at him, He catches her smiling when she hugs him tightly before running to the stage._

_The man hands her the computer which she hugs tightly. Alex smiles ' She is something different.' He thinks to himself._

* * *

_They were laughing while walking to the doorstep. "Kate, I'm not singing again" She smiles_

_"Come on, I thought it was cute, you didn't care that there are different keys to sing in." He turns a little red._

_"Thanks for that . I may sign up for a musical now" She smiles before looking at her door,_

_She turns back to him smiling. He smiles back at her. " I had a great time, Probably the best date I have ever been on. I even Liked the Story and the mad mob." She smiles, stepping closer to him._

_"Probably" She says softly, Her eyes meeting his._

_He smiles "was the best date, you're amazing," She smiles brushing her hair behind her ear._

_" thank you, So are you...Thanks for getting me on stage. I won't be holding the holy grail of Laptops without you" He smiles._

_"You're the one that went all superstar on them, and I'm not just saying that because your a marksman's Prodigy." She giggles while his eyes shifted for her eyes to her lips. Not sure if he should lean in or not._

_"Alex, are you going to kiss me or not, because I am getting a little impatient. " She says causing him to smile._

_"We don't want that, Someone could get hurt" He says before leaning in capturing her lips._

_She wraps her arms around his neck while his hands fall to her hips. both feeling the closeness, and something brewing._

_They pull away just enough to look into each other's eyes both smiling up a storm. They were leaning in for another round when the door swings open causing the two to jump apart._

_"Hey, It's 2201. I was just going to look for you" Tony says sweetly, while Alex's eyes fall the sig on Tony's hip._

_"Daddy, I'll be right in" She says, Tony smiles at the two. " Sure, Take your time Ninja" She glares when he leans against the doorframe._

_Ziva walks over and pulls Tony into the house."Goodnight Alex" She says while her husband glares. "Goodnight Mrs. DiNozzo"_

_"Toda Ima-leh" Zsmilediles, before shutting the door._

_" You should go, there are snipers everywhere" she says causing him to laugh._

_"Goodnight, I'll call you" She smiles "Goodnight, Navy, thanks for everything" She says, before kissing him gently on the lips before walking inside her house._

_"Definitely worth it" He thinks to himself before walking to his car._

* * *

_She walks into the living room where her protectors were sitting. "Goodnight" She says before turning to walk to her room._

_"Kate, you lied to us" Tony says, she could hear his disappointment._

_She sighs. "I didn't I called an audible, like you did. Alex and I just went to the batting cages and for pizza, that's it" She says, causing her father to rub his forehead._

_"You can't do that, we need to know where you are" Kate nods "I told mom where i was going and I had my phone." Tony sighs._

_"Daddy, you were having agents follow me, Okay, I am not an assignment. You need to back off a little okay, I will let you in but you're not the ones calling the shots, I am., but i will hear your advice and mostly likely use it. Now we need to talk about your plan take the fun out of funnel Cake" she says, causing the three to look at each other._

_"Daddy, Please take a seat next to grandpa" He did what he was told. He knew he was in trouble. She Stands in front of them looking between the Three._

_"She was amazing, Huh boss, I mean she outsmarted three NCIS Agents, Including us" Gibbs gives his granddaughter a sly smile._

_" I am impressed, we should just give her a badge" McGee adds causing the two to nod._

_"She'll be a better agent than you, Tony."Tony smiles, while Kate fights to keep from smiling._

_"Daddy, Grandpa , Uncle McGee that's not going to work" but they pay no attention to her._

_"I am not going to argue. She's amazing, she reminded me of Ziva, with her Ninja skills, and secretive ways, "Tony says causing her to sigh._

_"You Guys are hopeless, Wipe those smug smiles off of your face "she says with a smile._

_"I'm letting you off the hook, but promise me that you will not cook up another operation next time I go out. If I need you I'll call Or send A Scaring Ncis Gang Signal "she says which cause them to smile._

_"Promise me "She says while giving them her puppy dog eyes that were making them cave._

_"Fine I promise "she kisses her father's cheek she turns to her grandfather and uncle who gives her a little nod._

_"Thank you ,whose plan was it, anyways "they stood quite causing her to laugh. When her mother and Aunt comes into the room._

_They take a seat next to their husbands. "How was your night little one. " Kate smiles "It was...Nice, thank you for letting me go" She says, looking at everyone. Ziva smiled staring at the bag in her daughter's hands._

_"What's in the bag, Little one" Kate smiles "Something I won you want to see it ?"they nod, McGee wonders why she was giving him an evil grin._

_She pulls out the laptop causing McGee's eyes to widen."Is that…No they haven't even hit stores yet …I tried to get one shipped from japan "McGee mumbles while staring at Kate who nods holding her computer tightly. while everyone,but Abby stares at him like he was off his rocker._

_"I know, It's amazing. Right " she says,_

_"Kate can I see it for a second "she looks at the computer._

_Abby looks at her watch. " Timmy ,we should get the kids home."she says,helping her Niece punish her uncle._

_"Can't we stay a little longer "she shoots her husband a look "What Timmy?" He gets up "I said lets get the kids home. Goodnight Tony, Goodnight Ziva, Goodnight Boss "he says, he walks over to Kate who was fighting off a smile._

_"Goodnight My very lovely goddaughter "she smiles, when he kisses her on the forehead._

_"Good Night , Uncle McGee, I'll wait for you to open it" he smiles "I'll help you with their things "Ziva says, and follows the couple upstairs leaving Kate with the two main men in her life._

_She takes a seat between them smiling."So come on, who's plan was it" She asks the two remained quiet. She smiles. "what no one wants Credit for it. " She says causing them to send her a look._

_She giggles"Sorry, to soon "They nod , she smiles and kisses both of them on the cheek._

_"Maybe next time, I'll help you out with the plan. you know for I can be surprised "she mumbles as she was getting up. Tony and Gibbs looked at each before pulling their little girl back down causing_ her to giggle.

* * *

_**Thank you, Lovinoxoxo for Favoriting me. **_

**Thank you CoutryGir1986 for Favoring Wildfire.**

Thank you, LunaEvanna Longbottom, KrisShannon, torontogirl12, Guest, Guest, (You know who you are, Thanks a ton.) and hslacer for reviews they mean a lot has you know.

I have some Chapters planned out. I have one actually done, I'll posted it soon. I was wondering how would you feel, about a chapter where Kate has to put her Ninja skills to the test and a little bit of heaven chapter...which should be fun.

If I have any Matt and Tali Fans, there will be more moments coming up.

Here is a little sneak preview to the Next Chapter...

**"Congratulations, when are you going to tell, Uncle Palmer" Breena smiles "Tonight, when we get home, but until then it's our little secret. "Kate nods smiling. Breena takes a seat back on her niece's bed placing a hand on her developing stomach...**

**"****He's Dead !" Tony shouts dropping the pregnancy test box before searching in the trash can for the test. He grabs it, reading the word Pregnant which was embedded into his mind. Along with Alex had to die..**


	10. Not so false Postive

**New episode of NCIS is on tonight so I thought I post...I kinda had it done for a day or two...I know I am becoming one of those writers. Sorry, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one...IS going to be a little sad, but it going to lead up to something fun. I promise.**

I do not own NCIS or Anything Associated with it.

Please read and Review.

* * *

They had been dating for the last few weeks, and Tony still hasn't got used to the idea. He had back off a little, he trusted his daughter and the fact that Ziva had made her into a ninja eased his mind a little.

The two were in Alex living room studying for their CSI final . Completely alone due to the fact his mother had been called away on a family emergency.

She was writing down notes while he was reading his book. He glances over at her smiling watching her biting her bottom lip in concentration. When a piece of her hair falls into her face.

He brushes it aside, before leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiles, while she continues to take notes.  
He smirks brushing aside her hair exposing her neck, before leaning in and slowing sucking on the nape of her neck, she closes her eyes concentrating on the way his lip felt on the Sensitive skin.

"Navy, I am trying to study "she says, before pulling away, he pouts a little before placing his hand on her book blocking her view.

"I know, but we have been study all day, we are really hurting ourselves "she smirks, turning until her back was facing the arm of the couch.

"How is that?"She asks, he thinks about it "Because over studying leads to failure, it has been proven, while the students that study and takes little breaks, get A's" she smiles.

"That was prove false" Says causing him to shake his head smiling. "You're too smart, for your own good."He says before capturing her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck Deepening the kiss. While his hands fall to her hips. She smirks capturing his Bottom lip pulling away slowly.

"Later Navy, I promise but you need to keep your grades up" She says before returning to her book.

"What do I get if I Ace the Final?" She smiles, "The satisfaction of doing well, and maybe a rescreening of this without interruptions...But I may smack you a few times if your hands draft " She says causing him to smiles before returning to studying.

Alex's mom walks into the room smiling at the two. "How is studying coming along?"She asks, while Alex eyes never left his book.

"Can't talk mom, I need to ace this test" His mom smiles turning her attention to Kate who smirks.  
" Good, we just want A's for two obviously different reasons" Alex turns a little red, his ears getting a little hot.

"Thank you for keeping him on track, Oh and Alex's the Mailman just pulled up" Alex jumps up rushing to the door. Alex mom smiles, nodding to the door Kate gets up turning the Corner to see Alex hugging a man in an admiral uniform.

Alex pulls away" Here I think you have been waiting for this" Kate watches Alex nervously open the letter when his face lights up. "I …." He's dad hugs him. " I know, I kind of readed it and asked If i could be the one to give it to You" Alex smiles pulling away. He's mom walks over hugging her son.

"Congratulations" She kisses him on the cheek, Alex smiles turning his attention to Kate, who was smiling at the little family reunion.

The Admiral turns To Kate "So, This is Kate, My son hasn't stop talking about you" Admiral says, walking over to her.

Kate smiles. "All good I suppose, if you would tell me any different" She says causing the Admiral to laugh.

Alex smiles "It's nice to finally met you, and welcome home" She says causing the man to look at his family smiling.

"Thank you, Its good to be back" She smiles "Excuse me, I have to congratulate my Mississippi" He laughs at the reference. "You got it" Alex asks his dad who nods.

"Yes," Kate smiled hugging alex" I told you. you'll get in. You know what this means" He nods kissing her on the cheek. "we have to spend every moment we can together" She shakes her head.

"No, this means you need to study harder, Okay its a cute nickname but you're gonna be top of your class you hear me. You get anything below a B, and we break up, and A's you can take me out" He stares at her shock while his father laughs. His mother bites her bottom lip to prevent the giggles to escape her lips.

Alex nods sighing. "I got it, you're worse then my parents" She smiles.

"Sorry, but we have goals. We can still have a great time together after you set aside time for studying" She says with a little smile causing Alex to nod a little disappoint.

"Kate, Do you want to stay for dinner?" Alex mom asks, while his father smiles "You want to stay forever. I could use a vacation from keeping him in line. " Kate laughs while Alex rolls his eyes at his father.

"Dinner will be great, thank you." She says, while gently elbowing Alex. She gives him an innocent smile when he stares at her for elbowing him.

* * *

Kate laughs, "Really, you did that" the admiral nods smiling, Alex and his mother were mouthing the story causing the admiral to playfully glare.

"I guess I told this story before" Kate smiles. "Stories are meant to be retold, or else their just lost memories" She says causing the admiral to stick his tongue out at the two. Alex rolls his eyes smiling at his father.

"Honey, She is just being polite" . Alex's mother says causing the Admiral to look at Kate pretending to be shock.

"Is that true "Kate shakes her head. "No sir, "She says when her phone rings" Excuse me, its my dad" She says before walking out into the hallway.

The admiral smiles at alex. "I like her, She's smart Pretty, and she loves my stories, IF you two were a little older I would tell you to propose already. " Alex smiles.

"Dad, hold your wedding speech, but I like her too. A Lot " Kate comes back smiling.

"My dad, Is going to be pulling up. " Alex dad hits his son on the leg nodding for him to walk her out causing Kate to laugh.

"I'll walk you out" Alex glares at his dad who smiles.

She smiles "Thank you for having me, It was nice Meeting you Admiral" She says" You too Kate, IF he gives you trouble come to me, and I'll set him straight." Kate laughs. "Don't worry I can handle him, but I don't think I'll have to" Alex smiles.

"Goodnight Mrs. Johnson, " She says, "Goodnight Sweetie" Alex places a hand on the slice of her back leading her out of the room.

"Can I just Say, Johnson men know how to pick them. She is something else. don't you think?"

His wife laughs. "Does this have to do with her listening to all of your stories, and enjoying every minute of it. "

"Can you blame me then, its a great quality, and she keeps our son in check, and she reminds me of you "he leans in capturing her lips, she smiles when they pull away.

"Come on, don't you just love her "She raises a brow "whoa, you went from like to love in less than twelve seconds. "He shrugs.

" She's just that charming, and answer my Question. "She smiles nodding which makes him grin.

"She's good for him, she support of ,and makes him work hard and she not clinging she wants him to achieve" Admiral nods, "He better not mess it up. He's found gold "He says, before capturing his wife's lips.

"Congrats, Navy, have fun with your dad" He kisses her on the lips, when Tony pulls up he honks causing them to pull away.

" you need time with your dad, so I am not going out with you, for a least a week and A half," She says before running to her dad's car.

She gets in smiling. " Hey, Daddy. So what are they doing at home" Tony smiles.

"Their asleep, Tali had a hard day at Ballet, A.J and Matt went Paintballing, I guess that tucked him out before he's been asleep for two hours, and your mother got up to early, and kick to much butt" Kate laughs looking at her watch.

"Place of Darkness, Is showing in thirty minutes you want to go" He smiles "I would love to, " She smiles "good you're paying" She says bulking up causing him to laugh

* * *

It was Tony birthday and kate was in charge of his gift, and hiding it from her nosing father, and he knew it, So she decided to leave it at the mall until today.

Kate walks into her bedroom to see her aunt breena looking nervous. "Aunt Breena" Her aunt jumps before clutching her chest.

"Kate, you scared me" She says catching her breath, Kate walks over to see the pregnancy test behind her back.

"So, Do i have more Gremlins to Babysit" Kate asks with a smile. Breena gives her a little smile.

"I don't know I still have three minutes" Kate smiles taking a seat on her bed.

"You know we have minute rice, Oatmeal, but not one minute pregnancy test, Do we ever evolve" Breena laughs, Before taking a seat next to her.

"Aunt breena, why didn't you just take it at home?" Kate asks, breena sighs.

"Your Uncle is one of those people that get overly excited and if it's false it's like" Kate cuts her off. "Shooting a puppy in front of a toddler" Breena nods.

" Not my exact wording but yes. " Kate smiles "well, I won't jump for the stars just yet then, Or asks if I could be the godmother this time." Breena smiles "If its Positive, then Yes. I think you're old enough, and are beyond qualified. "Kate hugs her smiling before pulling away.

"I'm not excited, just had a moment, you know being a teenage girl my hormones are everywhere" Breena laughs hugging her tightly.

"Its okay, but..."The timer goes off she jumps up looking at the test with a smile. "I guess, I should write my acceptance speech" She says before hugging her aunt.

"Congratulations, when are you going to tell, Uncle Palmer" Breena smiles "Tonight, when we get home, but until then it's our little secret. "Kate nods smiling, while he aunt takes a seat back on the bed placing a hand on her developing stomach.

"Aunt breena, you can stay as long as you want, I have to go, but I'll be back within the hour" She says before hugging her aunt goodbye. She picks up the box she needed before walking out of her room.

* * *

Kate smiles walking through the mall looking for the Godfather Collectible poster with Sean Connors signature in a frame, that had 007 carved into it . She was trading a few of her collectors items, but the fact the kid had no clue who the man was really helped her get a great deal.

"What my father sees in you, I'll never know" She says, looking at the the poster. Kate smiles

"This should make santa giving this christmas, and possible a car...and the smile on My dad's face of course" She says to herself. She was walking past a baby store.

she smiles."Mmn, I am already spoiling you. " She says walking into the shop. her eyes scan through all the cute cuddle things when they fall upon a beautiful pink and white basket, which was filled with onies, bathing supplies, towels and a little teddybear. "Sweetie you'll look so cute in these' she thinks to herself.

She picks it up knowing in her gut it will be a girl. She pays for it before going to get Tony's Gift wrapped.

She was heading out of the mall, when her phone rings. "Hey, Navy where are you?" She asks, She smiles when she see's him pull up.

"Hey," She says before kissing him on the lips, "What is that" She smiles "My dad's birthday Gifted," She answers smiling, He nods to the baby stuff. "Oh, it's a secret, " He nods smiling.

"Okay, where to " She smiles "Home James, thanks for the ride, so what are you up too" He smiles.

" I'm actually going to met my dad, he is taking me somewhere historic according to him, So you ready for the final on monday" She nods "Yes, and so are you...I hope you ace it I kinda miss my showtime" She says causing him to grin, like an idiot.

* * *

Tony smirks walking into Kate's room, purring like a kitty cat. "If I was Kate, where would i hide My gift" He says before Dropping onto the floor looking underneath Kate's bed when his hand falls onto a box. "Aha" He says pulling out the box, causing his heart to shatter while a baby was crying in his ear.

"He's Dead !" He shouts dropping the pregnancy test box before searching in the trashcan for the test. He grabs it, reading the word Pregnant that was now forever embedded in his mind.

"She's my little Ninja...She is going to have a little Ninja...No it could be Ziva's...no Can't ...I'm going to kill him" He growls before running down stairs where he bumps into kate who was smiling.

"Hey, Daddy," He's eyes fall to her flat stomach, that should have been flat forever.

"Happy birthday, I have a surprise for you, more like we have a surprise for you" She says thinking about Ziva and The twins before kissing his cheek.

He grabs her wrist. 'what's wrong" She asks, with big eyes. He pulls her into a hug. "i am here for you, Okay, you can tell me anything, I know it's not your fault. Okay, Daddy here I'll take care of everything. " She forces a smile staring at him like he had lost his mind.

"I know, Daddy" She says, when Alex walks in. "Roadrunner, where do you want me to put the baby's stuff at?" Alex asks before looking up to see a very pissed off Tony, Who was ready to bounce Kate grabs him causing Alex to Back up like if he got too close to the lion's cage. Kate sees the anger in his eyes.

"Daddy, can we talk upstairs, Please" He nods, " After my chat with Alex, because story time is over" Tony hisses while Kate tightens her grip hoping that someone walks in from outside to help her.

"Daddy please, for me..." He looks at his daughter before nodding drags him upstairs. Alex shallows hard " Did I miss somthing" Alex thinks to himself. "Alex you can go" She calls out while pulling her father to her room. "Yeah the hunt is half the fun" Tony calls causing Kate to shake her head leading him to her room.

* * *

Kate walks into her room, seeing the test and box on the floor. She turns to her father seeing why he wanted to kill her boyfriend.

"Daddy, I am not Pregnant, I can't even believe you think I am." She says, with disapproving eyes.

Tony turns to his daughter. "NinJa I saw the test, I know it was positive, I know it's not your mother's...There is only one other person in this house who it could belong to and that would kill me" He says calmly which was odd to her, he wasn't treating her any different, He just wanted to kill the imagernia baby's father.

"Daddy, you think i am having sex with Alex?" He shakes his head before nodding slightly.

"Not, Until I saw that test, Caitlin, I...thought you would have waited, I believed you were waiting. That is why I backed off."

She nods "Daddy, if you would have never saw the test, or if you thought it could be mom's would you..." He gives her a weak smile staring at her stomach.

"Know that you would wait, that I knew you would make the right choices, I could leave you alone in the house and know you'll beat the boy if he tries anything . Yes. That's why it broke my heart that I was wrong, That the test couldn't be your mother because...I just had a very scary five days, and none of your girl friends have came over." Kate nods "Why aren't you yelling at me" He sighs.

" I don't know, because I am scared out of my mind, you must be terrified, I don't want to add to that and it wouldn't change anything, I don't want to push you away. " Kate gives a little smile.

"Ninja, I am behind you, you made a mistake everyone does not mean that you have to throw away all the things you have done right, and what you have been working for, it just going to be a lot harder...This is a big step..." Kate kisses him on the cheek. "You will be a great grandpa one day, I mean you kill their father, but great, But daddy, the test was aunt Breena she took it because well you met uncle Palmer" Tony eyes widen before letting out a huge sigh of relieve.

"I Forgot about her and Abby, Thank god, So we are okay" She shakes her head. "No we not, because you thought I was pregnant" Tony sighs. "Kate take a seat we need to talk." She nods taking a seat on her bed before he pulls up a chair in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ninja, just...Everyone says you're like me, and I forget we are different, in some areas" Kate gives him a little smile. "Daddy, does this have to do with you and the rockette dance …. He cuts "Your mother needs to stop telling you stories" Kate nods with a little smile.

"Yes, I just think about what was running through my mind, and Think about Alex, he's more  
experience. He's older and will want to do things that you are not ready for. "Kate looks down at her hands which were lying on her lap.

He tilts her chin, "and when you're caught up in the moment, Sometimes it's easy to forget, what is right and wrong, and at times those moments leave and you're left feeling empty inside, because there was just the heat of the moment and not what you were wishing was there. It's not permanent. I know I act crazy, but that's because I never want you to feel that way, and to make sure they handle you with care because your priceless, Ninja ." Kate smiles.

" I love you daddy. please open your ears" He smiles "They are open has widen has dumbo's" She laughs.

"Good, Can you hear me" he smiles "Loud and Clear" He says.

" I am no where near, I mean to the moon and back..." He smiles "Ready for that step, I not ready for the steps leading to that one. I am a grounded girl, and I plan to keep it that way. So don't worry, and Thank you for worry about me, and handling this situation...well besides threatening alex, but i understand." He gives her a smile. "Anyways, the way you did. I am not going to be a Ima-Leh anytime soon, but I am glad if I was that you would be there for me, that I had your shoulder to lean on, It just proves I can always turn to you" He smiled before kissing her forehead.

" No matter what" She smiles thinking about everything. "Wow, Daddy how are you still breathing" Tony laughs shaking his head. "I don't know, I mean I found the test, you tell me we have a surprise for you, and alex is holding a basket full of baby things."

Kate gives him a sympathetic smile before kissing him on his cheek, before thinking about something. "Why were you in my room" She asks with a raise brow causing him to look at the floor guilty.

Her eyes widen " You were snooping around trying to find your gift" She shouts causing him to give her a look.

"you do the same thing...Your worst" Kate laughs hugging him. "I know, I get it from you" He smiles.

Kate smiles when she gets a text message from Alex asking if he should stay away from windows. she texts back false alarm, he is back in the green zone.

* * *

Everyone had went home leaving the DiNozzo to themselves, Tony smiles taking a seat on the couch with his wife cuddle up to him, Tali on the other side while A.J Sits on the side chair.  
"Dad, think about this moment when santa is making his rounds" A.J says causing Tony to grin, while Tali just nods causing him to laugh.

"How about you Zee, should I keep this in mind for your gifts" Ziva smiled.

"No, just when I want Quiet time" He smiles when Kate walks in handing him his Gift .She takes a seat beside her brother. Tony rips it open like a kid when his eyes widen, a huge grin forming on his lips.

"Santa is going big this Year, " He screams before hugging his poster. "Best gift I ever got" Causing everyone to look at him.

"The Fifth best Gift I ever got" A.J get up "I don't care of that comes in front of me, just have your wallet out when comes time for christmas, Santa Nick" Kate smiles "Still don't know what you see in him" She says before kissing him on the cheek before following her brother upstairs.

"Goodnight Abba-leh. Happy birthday" She says before kissing him on the cheek and follows her siblings upstairs.

Ziva smiled "So how are you feeling" Tony smiles.

"Like a old grandpa, Did Kate tell you, about me thinkin.." She nods "and she also told me, how supportive and sweet you were, you okay" He nods before leaning in kissing her on her lips. He pulls away. "I survived the plague, 2 bombs, almost falling to my death in a parking garage, been captured, but I think having Teenage daughters are what's going to be what finally kills me" He says causing her to laugh.

* * *

Thank you all for reading,

Thank you, Kaycedilla0414 , LunaEvanna Longbottom, crezza24, and tivaisseasonten for reviewing.

Thank you crezza24, and tivaisseasonten for adding Wildfire to your favorites list. Thanks also for favoriting me.

It means alot you guys, I mean it, I love to hear what you guys, I have room in the story for a few ideas, so if you guys have any, don't be shy about sending them my way.

Only a few more Hours until the New NCIS and I couldn't be anymore excited, year I could If it was a wedding episode, with Tiva or McAbbs, but we just have to wait and See.

**Next Chapter Preview : Crashing**

**Tony nods before answering the phone "Ninja where are you...Who's this and why do you have my daughter's phone..."Ziva started to race out of her chest when she sees her husbands expression.**

**"What happen...Is she okay, My wife and I will be right there" He hangs up the phone and starts to get dress.**

**"what happened "Ziva asks, causing him to stop what he was doing. "They were in a car crash, they rushed them to the hospitable, "Ziva jumps up pulling on her clothes her mind going into hundred different directions. "IS she alright "She asks "They didn't tell me" Tony says in a little voice...**

Please review.


	11. Crashing

**_Hey, everyone I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for reading. It means alot to me. I have posted the prequel to Lights are going on everywhere, which is called The Roads to Tiva, so I'm sure we could all guess what it's about. Anyways thanks again._**

I Do not own NCIS or anything associated with it.

* * *

_Kate walks out of class for the late time."Hey, wait up roadrunner" Alex calls, she smiles turning around to face him. "Hello, Navy how you been?" He shrugs._

"Okay, I guess. I haven't seen you since friday" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "You miss me" He nods pouting causing her to laugh.

He kisses her on the lips before pulling away smiling. "Okay, I can survive, about half a day now" She laughs, before kissing him back.

He pulls away smiling, he rests his forehead against hers "So this friday, My cousin is getting married, you want to be my date?" She smiles thinking about it, causing him to stare at her, She giggles.

"Okay, I'll go. What time, and where for I can run it by My wards " He smiles "It's in Baltimore at the Marriott. It Starts At 5:00 and Ends at 10:00, but we can leave early." She smiles.

"I'll talk to my parents, So I guess i have to get dress up for you " He gives her a cocky grin. "Hmm, I guess so, but you could wear jeans for all i care, and still look amazing" She smiles .

"Sucking up, is not going to make me date you, but it earned you a little something" She says before capturing his lips.

Tony walks over to them clearing his throat causing her to jump. She wipes her mouth, while Tony forces a smile. "I'm sorry, but I honked, and Called" Kate nods smiling while Alex was staring at Tony like if he had his life in his hands, at the moment he could have.

"I'm sorry daddy," Tony gives her a little smile. "It's okay, Come On i need to get Tali some more ice, she sprained her ankle at ballet" Kate nods "Is she okay" He gives her a look. "Oh, are you okay when you told her she couldn't dance" He nods "I am used to your mother yelling at me" Kate smiles before turning to Alex. "I'll see you later, I hope Tali feels better" Kate smiles "Thank you" She kisses him on the cheek before wrapping her arm around her father's leading him to the car.

"So how was your final" Kate smiled kissing him on the cheek. "I aced it for sure" He smiles "That's my girl" She smiles, giving him a wink.

* * *

Matt walks into Tali's room to see her laying in bed staring at the ceiling."Hey, tigger you okay?" He asks, before closing the door behind him. He takes a seat beside her on the bed.

"I'm fine, Just Sprain my ankle, I have to keep off of it for a week, according to my doctor abba-leh," She says, sighing.

"I was getting the lead, I was going to be the snow queen" She says disappointed. Matt brushes her wild curls behind her ear.

"Hey, maybe you still can..." She shakes her head. "Its in a month, My teacher won't allow it" She says,

Matt nods. "I'm sorry, But you'll get the lead again, I mean you're the best dancer there...You're amazing," Tali smiles sadly.

"Thank you, but what happens if I can't dance like I used to, There was a Girl who messed up..." He cuts her off.

"Its just a sprain, and even if you lose some talent you have enough to spare"

"Thank you, what makes you such a expert." He smiles "I lack the gift of dance but my eyes are gifted to see talent. " He says before dancing, which was humorous to everyone but the party who looks like he was trying to do the robot while dancing like a chicken.

She laughs waving her hands in a form of surrender. "Stop please" He stops dancing with a smile planted on his lips. He was glad to see her smiling again.

"See, maybe you can teach me yoda" She smiles nodding. "Sure, once I get out of this bed." He smiles.

"I still want to dance with you" He says before going over to her desk pulling out her rolling chair, Placing it by the bed. She looks at him confused. "You're gifted enough that your feet doesn't even have to touch the floor.

She smiles while he helps her in the chair, he makes sure her feet were up. "So can the pauper have this dance with the Ballerina' She smiles nodding. "just don't step on my feet" He smiles

He spins her around causing her to smile. "Hey, stop leading" He teases causing her to laugh.

"The chair has a mind of it's own .I swear" She says with a smile.

He kneels down in front of her. "You, will always be my Ballerina, even if you can't dance anymore" She smiles brightly before kissing him on the cheek.

" You will always be my Geek" He nods, "At your service, ready to defend or Play Elves and Dragons with you" She laughs, He helps her back to bed. He gently places her foot up on the pillow before putting the ice on it.

She smiles when, He lays Next to her on the bed. "Matt, you don't have to stay, It's summer you should be building a rollercoaster or giving a monkey a shower" He laughs, picking up her book.

"I rather spend it with My Ballerina, Besides, I always wanted to be a narrator" He says she cuddles up to him, causing him to blush a little, He takes a deep breath, before starting to read her book. In a soft voice that made her love every word even the boring ones.

* * *

Kate walks into her sister's room to check on her when she stumbles onto the scene that made her think she was obviously perfectly fine, better than fine. She was asleep practically on matt's chest his arms wrapped around her, who was also asleep with a peacefully grin on his lips. She smiles before covering them with a blanket.

She takes the book out of his hand and places it on the nightstand. "Team Matt for the win, " She says, before walking out of the room.

Tony bumps into her "Sorry, Ninja, How is she?" Kate smiles. "She's fine, She's asleep" Tony nods before going to check for himself, when It finally dawns on her the way she left them.

"Daddy..." Tony cuts her off with a smile. "He's a Good McSaint bernard ,"Tony comments causing Kate to stare at him in shock. "What...That's all you want to say" Tony smiles "No, he's reminds me of Tim, but mostly Abby. " Kate sighs walking away.

"You are hopeless, I mean when is it going to dawn on you, when they're married with a little kid running around calling me aunt and you grandpa" She mumbles to herself walking down the stairs.

Ziva smiled, "why are you mumbling" Kate sighs " I just wonder sometimes how he's an investigating Agent" Ziva laughs.

"He has a team to make him look good" Kate smiles, " So what are you doing?" Ziva shrugs her shoulders "Nothing, why" Kate smiles grabbing her hand

"Daddy, Me and Ima-Leh are leaving" She shouts before pulling her mother to the door, where Ziva grabs her purse while Kate grabs her mother's keys. Tony comes downstairs.

"Where are you two off too" Kate smiles "Bonding time, you're in charge...Don't let the power get to your head" Kate says causing Ziva to laugh while they walk out of the house.

* * *

"Little one, How was your final" Kate smiles "I don't want to come off bragging, but I could have taken it in my sleep." Ziva smiles .

"I See you have your Abba-leh's modesty " Kate laughs picking out a dress handing it to her mother causing her to smile.

"I don't think this is my size?" Kate smiles.

"I know, but do you like it" She nods "It's cute, but I would go with a deep emerald green for you" Ziva says causing Kate to smirk.

"So where will you be wearing this to" Kate smiles "Alex cousin's wedding if you say yes, " Ziva nods handing her a deep emerald green strapless that came just above the knee, it with lace all over it, with a empire waist.

Kate smiles "Have I told you. I loved you today" Kate says causing her mother to laugh. "Go try It on, and Yes you have " Kate smiles before running to the dressing room dragging her mother by the arm.

Kate walks out of the dressing room smiling. " I love it, how about you" Ziva smiles "You look beautiful little one." Kate smile coyly rubbing her arm. "Thank you, you think it would be okay for the wedding It's not to..." her mother smiles." I saw a green lace Bolero jacket. That would make it look amazing, and cover up your shoulders.." Kate nods smiling. "Good,I want to be able to make it by dad." Ziva smiled.

"Come on you need shoes." Kate nods before going back into the dressing room to change. Ziva smiled, Tony was right she was growing up too fast, but it was fun getting to know what kind of woman she was turning into, and that she was included with every step towards it.

They pick out golden sandals that had a little heel before going out for lunch. "So, Dad was actually interrogated by grandpa Eli " Ziva nods,with a little smile.

"See I told Alex's he has it made" Kate teases causing her mother to laugh.

"Did, you forgive him, I mean, I only know pieces of what happened, but I think if he was here. He would be fighting for your forgiveness" Ziva plays with her food for a moment before looking up at her.

"I..." Kate cuts her off, "Ima-leh, Grandpa did mostly everything wrong, but there is good times, and those are the ones you should hold onto. He had good qualities" Ziva smiled

"How you know that" Kate smiles "Because he gave me the best Ima-leh I could ask for, your half of him. There had to be good" Ziva smiled touched.

" your Abba-leh, Said the same thing to me when i was a little lost on how to feel about your Sabba."

Kate smiles "Great minds think alike" She says causing her mother to smile. "Little one, I am happy we are close, that you come to me...I thought " Kate cuts her off.

"Now that I am teenage with frinds I would cut you out of my life" Ziva nods, kate smiles "Ima-leh you're watching too many movies, You're my Ima-leh i need you besides you're one of my best friends... who could ground me," Ziva laughs. "Yes, I can. but that doesn't mean you can't tell me things" Kate smiles "I know, just have to deal with the punishment if i was wrong" Ziva nods" That's all" Kate laughs.

* * *

Tony was watching the new 007 movie. Kate swears he needs to die already. A.J comes down the stairs smirking at the scene before jumping over the back of the couch taking a seat by his father.

"Hey, I thought you were going to hang out with your friends"

A.J sighs "Their babies...I have poison ivy rash everywhere.." he says in a whining voice with a little smile.

"You told them not to go into the brush didn't you" He nods smiling. "No... don't go... stop ... I said something like that" Tony laughs.

"And McSleeping Beauty is not up yet. And there is no way i am kissing him to get him up faster" Tony smiles

"Well I order a pizza, you welcome to stay" A.J smiles while they get themselves comfortable, they placed their feet up the same way, and places their hands behind their heads both with identical expressions.

"Where's Jenny,"Tony asks, "With Uncle McGee, He took her to an Author's book signing." Tony nods,

"Where's mom" A.J asks tony shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know your sister drag her out of the house, and all they said was their were bonding." A.J shakes his head.

"Why, do women have to bond, I mean..."Tony cuts him off. "why can't they just watch a movie" A.J nods "and order a Pizza, Women" Tony smiles at his son's comment.

"Yeah, You can't live with them" A.J smiles "And you don't want to think of a world without them, "

Tony smiles "Son, do we need to have a talk" A.J gives him a sly smile "Sure what you want to know about them" A.J says, causing Tony to laugh.

"I can't wait to hear this" A.j smiles.

* * *

Kate and Ziva walk into living room to hear something that made ziva raise a brow. "Dad. come on she is not even..." He stops talking when he see's his mother. Tony places the movie on pause.

"Hey, Zee, you guys went shopping, find anything nice?" Kate smiles "I'm going to check on the two upstairs." Kate says before running up the stairs, A.J was getting up when Ziva shakes her head.

"You were saying something" Ziva asks with a raise brow, He looks at his father for help.

"Zee, we were just talking, hey didn't you have to call your friends" A.J nods

"Thanks Dad," He says before running upstairs. She narrows her eyes on him. "Zee, I..." She places her finger to his lips.

"Do not turn my son into a player...Or a walking target, for the father's of the daughters he used your charm on, Do i make myself clear Tony" He nods with a little smile.

" Perfectly clear, Zee" He mumbles through her finger she rolls her eyes. He smiles "Have fun" She nods smiling.

Kate walks in. "Daddy, Can I ask you something" Tony nods looking at Ziva who gives him a little smile.

"Sure, what's Up" She smiles "Can i go to alex's cousin's wedding, It's in baltimore at the marriott it starts at 5:00, and Ends at 10:00 I know i have curfew, but Me and Alex can leave early... " Tony raises a hand to stop her rant.

"What do you think Zee" Ziva smiled "I don't see anything wrong, He's parents will be there, they're just going in different cars" Tony smiles "She already asked you. The bag upstairs is your dress, isn't it" Kate nods, Tony kisses her forehead.

"you can go, Just be home by eleven," Tony says causing kate to stare at him.

"What?" Tony asks causing Kate to smile. "Nothing, that was to...Okay this is not attempt to try to approve your op..." Tony laughs.

"Ninja, I said yes, just because I know i can trust you" Kate smiled hugging him tightly. Ziva gives him a smile while Tony looks between his girls, it was getting harder to protect them.

* * *

Friday Night.

Kate walks downstairs causing the men to give her a little smile with the urge to cover her up ran through them.

Ziva smiled "You look beautiful little one" Kate smiles, Her hair was half up with loose curls coming down, her makeup was simple just, a light pink lip, with coco eye shadow that brought out her green eyes, without overdoing it. The dress fitted her like a glove, The Green lace on her shoulders was making her olive skin look amazing.

"Thank you Ima-leh, I'm not sure about going" Ziva stares at her confused. "Why..."Kate gives her a smug smile.

"Because, I am going to take away from the bride, Look how good i look" Causing everyone to laugh.

Ziva shakes her head smiling. "You are him" She points at her husband smiling. Gibbs smiled at his granddaughter.

"Do, I look okay," She asks causing him to nod.

"You look beautiful, you sure you want to go out" kate smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, Grandpa, I'm sure...and you got a date to your birthday ball" She says with a wink causing him to smile.

" I'll kill any marine who comes your way" Kate smiles " Kit kat, It's kind of chilly out there" Tony nods Kate shakes her head at the two.

"No it's not, Uncle McGee. I love that you tried. " She kisses him on the cheek, before her aunt hugs her tightly.

"Have fun, mini Tony, " Kate smiled before walking up to her father.

"You, Look amazing Ninja...Very grown up" Kate kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy, I'm still little you know" He smiles "Daddy..." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Ninja, we trust you, just please be careful" She smiles before nodding hugging him tightly.

"Thank you daddy, "She says.

" I promise to be back at Eleven" Tony smiles " I know,you will." He says when there is a knock on the door.

Tony takes a deep breath before answering the door. "Hello Alex, come in" Tony says politely . Alex lets out a sigh of relieve. "Hello sir, is kate..."He was cut off at the sight of his girlfriend.

Kate smiles at her boyfriend who was in a black suit with a cream shirt, and a thin black tie.

" You ready to go" He nods, swallowing hard.

kate shakes her head smiling. "Alex stop staring or they will make their threats a reality" She says causing the men to smile.

Alex smiles "Sorry, you look amazing" She smiles.

"Thank you, " She says, when Abby grabs her camera. She takes a few shots of the couple.

"Be careful you two" Tony says, kate kisses him on the cheek.

"We will, I have her back at 22:00 sharp" Alex says with a smile before leading her out.

Ziva smiled at her husband who was staring at the door. "So what's the plan," He shakes his head smiling sadly.

"No, plan, just me being miserable." Ziva smiled capturing his lips before pulling away. "I'm proud of you , She will be fine"He nods.

"I think we got the point across" She smiles nodding. "A point is an understatement" She says causing him to smile brightly.

"you, think we been to crazy"She nods holding her index finger and thumb a few inches apart. "A little, I mean you give suspects more room to breathe" He sighs

" I know, but those are my kids, my..."Ziva smiles . "I know, they are lucky to have you, and that's why kate is able to forgive your crazy behavior." She says causing him to smile. before going into the living room where the others had went to.

* * *

Gibbs had left thirty minutes after kate to pick up Ducky from the train station. He was going to go home right after and let Ducky rest. He told Tony to Just have Kate call him when she got home.

Tony walks into the living room, after checking on the kids who was packing their things to spend the night at McGee's.

"They are almost ready." Tony says with a Book in his hand, causing Ziva to smirk staring at her friend.

"So, In the meantime. You want to tell us why, you're making me and Ziva get a Divorce" Tony asks, lifting up McGee's New Novel Called Between Unspoken words.

McGee sighs. "No, Tony My characters are getting a divorce, which has nothing to do with you or Ziva" They all give him a knowing grin including his wife.

"McWriter who did you base those characters off of "Tony asks, with his smug look. Causing McGee face to fall.

"Well … um ... Why, are you reading my books?"Ziva looks between the two amused while Abby was laughing at her husband.

when the kids walked in. "what's going on? Why is Uncle McGee so red? "Tali asks, noticing her Uncle's change of color.

She was leaning against matt for support for she wouldn't have her weight on her ankle while he was carrying her backpack for her.

Jenny smiles "Uncle Tony, Found out about the book right" She asks sweetly causing Tony to nod before kissing her forehead.

"That's right bookworm," Jenny smiles kissing her uncle on his cheek. "Bye Uncle Tony, and Lisa and Tommy belong together. Daddy, just wants reviews" She says causing Tony to laugh while she hugs her aunt goodbye.

Matt hugs Ziva and Goes to Tony. "Take care of her " Tony says, Matt looks at Tali nodding . "always " He says, while helping her over to Tony

"Bye Abba-Leh," He kisses her forehead. "Bye, Mini Zee. Stay off of your ankle" She nods before hugging her mother.

"Bye Ima-leh," Ziva smiles "Goodbye tateleh, do what your abba-leh said, and have fun" She says before kissing her on her forehead.

"Bye, Pops" A,J says before hugging his mother. "Bye mom" She kisses him on the cheek.

"Behave yourself" A.J smiles "always do" He says before going over to jenny.

They finished their goodbye before they knew it, Tony and Ziva was home alone. Tony walking up behind his wife, pushing her hair aside, exposing her olive skin.

"We are Completely alone, what you want to do" He asks before nibbling on her neck, she leans her head back giving him access to the sensitive area of her neck, he smirks while teasing her skin with his teeth, "Hmmm, I think I have a idea" She says turning around, before crashing her lips against his.

* * *

Kate smiles resting her head on Alex's chest dancing "So, do I have to fear snipers" She laughs looking up at him.

"No, they are trusting us, No plan, It's just you and Me" He smiles before giving her do you really believe that look.

She smiles "I know when my dad, is up to something and he's not and neither is my uncle and grandpa we are safe" She says, He smiling spinning her causing her to smile when she returns to her former position.

"So I won't have my funeral,tonight." He says causing her to laugh, she taps his arm. "They weren't that bad"Kate comments causing Alex to stare at her for a minute, in a way of saying are you serious.

She rolls her eyes. "Stop being a baby, "Kate says causing him to smile. "You are well rewarded for your troubles," She says before kissing him on the lips. He pulls away smiling.

"I know, hey, don't show him the bouquet..."She laughs resting her head against his chest. "Don't worry alex, its our little secret" She says causing him to smile.

* * *

Tony smiles kissing his wife's bare shoulder before his lips moves to her neck, she turns around to face him smiling. "Hmn, My little hairy butt, that was amazing"He smiled kissing her brow. "It always is, what time is it"She looks at the clock, 11:12.

Tony sighs "Their late, twelve minutes late"Ziva grabs his arm, "Tony, we'll call her" She says, when Tony phone rings.

Ziva smiles. "See "Tony nods before answering the phone "Ninja where are you...Who's this and why do you have my daughter phone..."Ziva heart started to beat out of her chest when she sees her husbands expression.

"What happen...Is she okay, My wife and I will be right there" He hangs up the phone and starts to get dress.

"what happened "Ziva asks, causing him to stop what he was doing. "They were in a car crash, they rushed them to the hospitable, "Ziva jumps up pulling on her clothes her mind going a hundred different directions. "IS she alright "She asks "They didn't tell me" Tony says in a little voice

* * *

"What the hell happened"Gibbs asks Tony when he walks into the waiting room with Ducky. The Palmer's were occupying seats next to the McGee's.

"They were hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light on Bullock and Washington. They rushed her into surgery before I got here " He explains with his Arm wrapped around his wife, Gibbs took a seat on the other side of ziva. Leaving a kiss on her forehead.

She looks up with a little smile. "She will be alright Ziver. "He says softly, she nods. Tali walks over to her mother and Father. Tony opens his arms which she gladly accepted. A.j goes over to his mother with a little smile.

"Hey, she's fine mom. She's like dad wanting to make everything into a drama film" She gives a little smile before kissing his forehead. "I know"

"Hey, lets go get something to eat you guys , Jimmy, can you help me, come on kids" Breena says, picking up her youngest who shakes his head. "Me, want My kit"he says, his mother gives him a little smile. "I know honey, but she would want her coffee, right"He nods before resting his head on her shoulder. "Come on McGee's and DiNozzo's" they didn't budge. "Go, with your aunt breena" Gibbs says, causing the kids to follow their aunt and Uncle to the Cafeteria.

Tony turns to McGee. "McGee, Can you pull up the crash?" He asks his friend with pain in his eyes while Ziva gives him the same pleading look.

"Do you think that's a good Idea?"He asks, his wife takes a spot next to him.

"McGee, please" Ziva says softly, her eyes glossy from the tears that wanted to fall.

"Let me get my computer from the car" McGee says getting up.

He had the video ready, a few minutes later. "Okay, Got it" McGee says before playing the video.

Alex's Red V6 Camaro was entering the intersection when a black SUVs that was going about seventy miles an hour T-bone her side causing Alex's car to flip twice while the car that hit them went into a pole nearby.

Alex's car was upside down "Tony I think you and Ziva seen enough" McGee Says, while watching the fire department and ambulance arrive.

"McGee, leave it on "Ziva says , watching them taking apart Alex's car trying to get them out.

Tony was holding onto his tears of anger when he see the man that hit them get out of his car with minor injuries.

'Ziva please "She looks at him with tears in her eyes, which she was holding back. They pull alex's out he was unconscious blood dripping from his forehead.

"I want to know how badly injured she is"McGee nods, if he was in her shoes he would want the same thing. Gibbs watches quietly. His Heart breaking a little, when they finally get her out, She was covered with blood. They place her on the stretcher. Her hand slips off the side. Abby clings onto her husband tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tony holds onto Ziva, when they start to give her CPR. Tears were rolling down Ziva's cheeks while they were placing her in the ambulance still trying to bring her back.

"She's a fighter, anyone that can survive that it's Our dear Caitlin" Ducky says for the first time making himself known. They see the tears forming in his eyes.

Abby hugs him. "Ducky, is right Mini Tony, was Made for this, Look who her parents are" Abby says, everyone forces a smile, praying that will be enough.

Alex walks into the waiting room, his face covered with cuts and bruises, his left arm in a sling, lumping a little with his mother and father on his side.

He looks over to Tony gulps down a little before walking over to him. "Any news"He asks causing tony to look up at the boy, he didn't blame him, he couldn't blame him." No, not yet, I am glad your okay...How was she when they got her here"Alex looks down at the floor before looking around at the eyes glued to him. "How was she"Gibbs asks, alex bites his cheek. "They were working on her, they were taking turns giving her CPR...She got the worst part of the wreck...I'm sorry..."Tony stands up in front of him.

"Was there anything you could have done" Alex looks him in the eye. "No, Sir" Tony nods "Did you tell the guy to drive drunk and T bone you" Alex shakes his head" Then there is nothing to be sorry about, Alex" Alex nods, "You go home and get some rest, I'll update you with her condition. "

"I was going to stay, if you don't mind" Tony gives him a little smile. "No, I would have thought less of you if you didn't " Alex gives him a little smile . "I can't afford that"

Alex dad Extends his hand" I'm Thomas Johnson, I hope you don't mind if we stay," Tony shakes his head. "She's told me about you" ALex dad smiles "That i am a fan, and I would kick my son's butt if he hurt her" Tony nods, while they take a seat.

* * *

Kate was on the operating Table. The Surgeon was trying to stop the bleeding "Clamp, we need to stop this bleeder" The surgeon orders, before the nurse hands him the instrument . Kate goes into Cardiac Arrest. "We need the Crash Cart" He orders while he starts to give her CPR. "I have no pulse" The nurse shouts, while he continues to bring life back into her. "Come On Caitlin, Come On" He shouts, but she was not hearing it, She was too far gone.

Kate looks around, searching for Alex. "Okay, This is creeping," She says, when a woman comes up behind her smirking. "Only Tony's kid would think this place is Creeping"She turns around to see a woman, that made her eyes widen. "Okay, I'm dead" She says simply causing the woman to smile shaking her head. "Not quite, but you are far from home" She studies the woman's " Well, I guess I will have to fake a smile, and pretend this is normal" The woman smiles at her. "You're taking it better than we thought" Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It's not everyday, I get to met my namesake, How have you been Aunt Kate?" She asks, causing the woman to smile.

* * *

Thank you, tivaisseasonten, torontogirl12, LunaEvanna Longbottom , and hslacer dmhghsm for reviewing,

Thank you, Dmhgsm for also, Favoriting Wildfire and following it.

Thank you MitchieRae for following wildfire and Monkeydean98 for adding me to your favorite author's list.

Thanks again you guys, I am going to wrap my wrists now, Because well they're in pain from typing, I hope you guys check out My story Roads to Tiva, and tell me what you think.

_**Preview to chapter: A Little Bit of Heaven. **__**"Shalom, I have wanted to do this for a long time" Kate says before wrapping her arms around Her Aunt Tali causing her to smile...**__**"Uncle Ari, Did my grandpa shoot you in his basement...Or was It my mom" Ari leans back in his chair placing his hands behind his head...**__**Kate turns around to face her Grandfather Eli. "Shalom Sabba, you look good...I mean for being" Eli chuckles before cupping her face in his hands...**_**_"Grandma, wow, umm did you see the movie city of angels" Tony mom laughs while wrapping her arms around her granddaughter..._**


	12. Little Bit of Heaven

**Thank you all for reading, It means alot. I hope you enjoy the story. It is tuesday, so I am going to keep this short, because my show is coming on, can you guess what's the show.**

I do not own NCIS or Anything Associated with it.

* * *

_Previously on Wildfire, _  
_Kate looks around, searching for Alex. "Okay, This is creeping," She says, when a woman comes up behind her smirking. "Only Tony's kid would think this place is Creeping"She turns around to see a woman, that made her eyes widen. "Okay, I'm dead" She says simply causing the woman to smile shaking her head. "Not quite, but you are far from home" She studies the woman's " Well, I guess I will have to fake a smile, and pretend this normal" The woman smiles at her. "You're taking it better than we thought" Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It's not everyday, I get to met my namesake, Have you been Aunt Kate?" She asks, causing the woman to smile. _

_Now_

_"So, why am i here, besides being hit by a car, and that really hurt by the way" Kate D. says rubbing her shoulders. Kate smiles "It's just a eye opener, and a free preview," Kate says causing her niece to nod, while looking around at the room, her eyes recognizes the ugly orange walls. _

_"We are at NCIS," Kate smiles nodding. "It's been awhile, I see they haven't found money in their budget to change the color. _

_Kate. D. Laughs" I think grandpa is using it has punishment now." She says while she spots a woman who smiles at her with gentle eyes before walking to the elevator._

_Her eyes lands on the woman's star of David. "Doda Tali, wait!" She yells before chasing after her. Tali smiles while the elevator doors closed before she could reach her. _

_Kate places a hand on her shoulder. "You'll met her in time," Her niece shakes her head. _

_"No, I want to go home, I know what you are trying to do, and i understand, I am needed down there send me home"Kate smiles. _

_"We know, but you have to see a few things...Come on, It's in movie form" Kate. D smiles "I am staring in a movie" Kate shakes her head. "You are your father, Yes come on." Kate says before going up the stairs to MTAC. _

_She takes a seat next to her Aunt. "So what is my movie called, Days of Awesomeness...a good day to live, the Caitlin DiNozzo story" Kate stares at her "Did you get anything from your mother.?" _

_Kate. D smiles. "Yes, a lot of things" Kate smiles, while her niece stares at her for a minute, thinking about a question only she could answer. "Aunt Kate Was it true you had a shot to umm...To stop uncle Ari" Kate nods._

_"Yes, I did, but Kate that wasn't the way the story was supposed to go. I am supposed to be here, and your mother and father had to meet, Me and Ari...Well you can figure it out" _

_"I know, but the team misses you...My dad misses you" Kate smiles. "Your father is an..."_

_"Amazing person, with great taste in movies" Kate D. answers causing Kate to smile. "Yes, and I miss him too...God knows why" She says with a smile. _

_"But he haves you, and trust me you're a better version of me." Her niece smiles. "I don't know about that" Kate smiles. "yes you are and your "movie" is ready" She says while pushing Play, but then they were not in MTAC anymore._

_Kate.D looks around the beautiful nursery not recognizing it. "Aunt Kate, where are we" Kate smiled walking over to the crib. She gently rubs the baby's hand. _

_Kate. D walks over smiling when she see's the little Bundle of Joy, "Whose baby, It's so adorable" She touches the baby's hand._

_Kate smiles "Your's." Kate. D freezes "Mine, IS daddy still alive...Is it's father still alive" Kate laughs._

_"Yes, and he has fitted into the Grandfather role quite Nicely. " Kate. D nods before she notices a ring on her finger. _

_"When did I get this...I'm married, please time me I am..."Kate smiles. "Your older, have already Graduated from College" Kate. D smiles._

_"What College did I go to...who did I marry... can I hold the her" Kate smiles "You can't know...Besides that would ruin the story, Yes, and what makes you think it's a girl._

_Kate.D scoops up the baby, settling her in her arms, smiling."Gut feeling" She says, with a smile. _

_"Hello, Little one. How you been?" Kate smiles watching the way her niece held her daughter with so much care and love shining in her eyes._

_Kate. D smiles when her daughter opens her eyes, which were so amazing, it was a color she had never seen before, and the stories they told made her want to stay and listen to them all. _

_"I love you, So much" Kate.D says placing a kiss on the baby's Cheek. "Is it alex?" Kate sighed rolling her eyes. _

_"You can't know, my god you DiNozzo's with the need to know everything...Kate, life has surprises, it's not all Black and white, Okay. Please never be scared to take a chance, because this is door is behind you taking a chance on someone, and you save them, and in return they gave you everything you wanted in life. " Kate. D smiles._

_"I will, I have to get back to this little one, Because I am her Ima-leh and..."She was cut off by arms wrapping around her. she closes her eyes on the way the man felt so close to her somthing about his touch. Made her smile, and wished she could just stay in this reality. "Kate, It's time to go" Kate says smiling._

_Kate. D shakes her head like she was crazing. "Just a few more minutes, " She says while she felt his lips on her neck 'Is this cheating...Major possibility It could be Alex...' His lips teases her ear, he was about to whisper something, when all of sudden she was back in MTAC. _

_"What the hell...Sorry, but I was enjoying that" Kate smiles. "You will enjoy it father is my friend, I wasn't going to let his daughter have a little PG-13 Scene" Kate.D cuts her off."he was my husband and i was holding our daughter a rate R scene had already happened, possibly, I hope more than Once" Kate smiles._

_"I think your father just had a heartattack," Kate.D Sighs, "IS He everything I wanted" Kate smiles "Yes, he's everything everyone wanted for you " Kate.D smiles "Is he handsome," Kate smiles. _

_" Yes, he's everything, I proof of him, so does everyone" Kate. D smiles, thinking about it. "Kate, Just live your life, I promise you get here, and No matter how much pain, and times life seems like crashing down on you , It has a happy ending, I swear" Kate. D hugs her aunt, causing Kate to smile. _

_"I see Abby, Taught you how to hug" Kate D. laughs "I really, Wished the writers up him, thought of another way from my parents to met, I really, wanted to get to know you...To have you around." Kate smiles. _

_"They don't like you saying that, but I rather be up here, I can watch over you and your family better...Tell your mother thank you for me for taking care him, and for what she did for gibbs...The main reason for loving your dad, it's a hard thing to do" Kate teases causing kate.D to make a face. _

_"No it's not...It's just work, but the payoff is worth so much more than everything you put in" Kate hugs her niece. _

_"I know, and that's why I didn't leave him when he had the plague...He was worth it" Kate.D smiles "thank you for the answers to my questions, Now where we going." Kate smiles 'I am going to check on a few people, I'll see you again,"Kate says before walking away, Kate. D rushes after her but she couldn't catch her. _

* * *

Kate was hitting the pitching bag, She was a little stress thinking about what was happening down there, about what her family was going through...if ALex was alright. when a woman comes up behind her.

" I see you have your Ima-leh way of handly stress" A young woman says, Kate smiles turning around to her aunt. "Shalom, I have wanted to do this for a long time" Kate says before wrapping her arms around Aunt causing her to smile. "So have I, How is she"Kate gives a smile. "okay, better than okay, She misses you, alot but she gets through it. She has another tali at home to take care of " She smiles at her niece.

"Oh yes, now she is your mother to needle" Kate laughs.

"You mean, pin, and yes she is" Tali smiles "I want you to thank your abba-leh for me, I have missed seeing her smile." Kate smiles "Well, he haves her to thank too. Aunt Tali, why am I here?" Tali smiles before taking a seat on the floor. Kate takes a seat next to her.

"Why is anyone here to fill people's lives with hope, and love which you bring everyday to your family"

Kate smiles"I mean, Here in NCIS in the sky?"Tali laughs shaking her head. "I don't know, okay i do but you'll figure it out someday" Kate smiles.

" Okay, I let it go, Who else Am i meeting?" She asks, Tali smiles " Just a few family, and friends "

"I just want you to know, That i love you, and I always think about you, and I wished you were still with us down there. " Tali smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I am, with you, I never left your Ima-leh, and you tell her, That she was the best out of us, and I miss her dearly...And Ari, wasn't her fault,...He was gone long before that day" Kate stares at her confused.

"I don't understand, what about uncle...I know about what he did" Tali nods "If you would have met him, when he was little when we were kids, you would have loved..."

"I love him, just not what he became" Tali smiles "You are special, and that heart of your's will save someone one day, and bring you ultimate happiness" Kate smiles fades when Tali stands up starting to walk away.

she runs after her."Wait, I don't want you..." Tali kisses her on the forehead. "I'll see you later little one, Just remember what I told you," Kate nods hugging her aunt one last time. "I love you little one, and your brother and Sister, take care of them for me...and Your abba-leh, I knew he was perfect for My sister," Kate smiles when she was wiping her tears away when Someone hands her a napkin.

"Thank you" She turns around to see her grandmother. "Grandma, wow, umm did you see the movie city of angels...0f course you didn't that didn't come out until 1998...It's a good movie, I'm sure michael and Gabriel would give it two wings up" Tony mom laughs while wrapping her arms around her granddaughter holding her tightly.

"You are so much like your father" Kate smiles "is that a good thing" She nods smiling wide.

" that is a very good thing." She smiles. Her grandmother gives her a little smile.

"Does he talk about me? " Kate nods, " a little, but his guarded, I know why" Her grandmother stares at her.

" I was sick...It was the only way..." Kate hugs her tightly.

" I know, and so does he, It's just ...He just misses his mom, " Her grandma gives her a weak smile.

"I know, but he has done well for himself... A.J is very..." Kate laughs. "He's mixture of my parents, and Tali is all my mom" Her grandma smiles.

"and you my angel is all your father, " Kate smiles. "Sure am...You know what my middle name is" Her grandma smiles a little mist eye.

"Evangeline, I am honored, your father named you after me...please don't break his heart like i did" Kate smiles.

"I will never break it, I may make it pump more than Necessary, but i would never hurt him...He doesn't blame you" Her grandmother smiles.

"He should...Your grandfather...Just spend time with him, and Have you father do the same, he made mistakes but he loves him and he needs to know his forgiveness for them" Her grandmother kisses her on the cheek.

"Take care of him for me...I am proud of you, and the great life you make for yourself...and My great grandchildren are amazing...and your husband is something else he's a lot like your father" Kate stares at her confused.

"He's like daddy," Her grandmother kisses her forehead. "Yes, and he know's what you're worth...Please Tell your mother thank you for saving my son" Kate nods.

"will I see you again" Her grandmother smiles. "Not for a very very long time, but I'll be watching over you"Kate smiles "I love you grandma, I wished we met..."Her grandma hugs her.

"we have just talk to your father,and it's like talking to me...I love you, and tell my little prince I love him, and that he's the best thing that ever happen to me..That I think of him often, and I am proud of who he became." Kate nods "I promise"

"Someone is waiting for you in the squadroom. " kate nods kissing her grandma on the cheek "I'll see you later" Kate says before walking to the elevator.

* * *

_"Shalom...or should I say Salam wa alaikum" She says taking a seat on her father's desk staring at the man across the way. " wa alaikum assalam"the man answers with a smile. _

_"You, Know that used to be my aunt Kate's desk" She says, while the man smirks. _

_"Why are you here?" The man gives her a little grin. "You wanted me here, that's how it works." Kate nods. _

_"Uncle Ari, Did my grandpa shoot you in his basement...Or was It my mom" Ari leans back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. _

_"You know the answer has well has I Do, Caitlin" Kate nods, " That's how she earned my grandpa's trust, She saved his life...You ...why?"Ari gives her a grin_

_. "That's not what you want to know" Kate stares at him "Then what do you think I want to know?" He smiles._

_"If your mother is like me, if she's a killer" Kate gets up from the desk, She slams both hands down onto her mom's desk, taking a gibbs stance. _

_"No, Uncle Ari she's nothing like you, and I would never think that she was...She saved someone's life and she's haunted everyday with what she had to do which is nothing like you." Ari gives her a broad smile." She shouldn't have to, Her brother was died way before the bullet went through your head." _

_"I know, but does My Sister" Ari says before getting up walking away. _

_Kate sighs "Can you say a crazy uncle" _

_"My dear Caitlin, He used to be a lot different, So was I" Kate turns around to face her Grandfather Eli._

_"Shalom Sabba, you look good...I mean for being, Never mind" Eli chuckles before cupping her face in his hands._

_"You look so much like your mother" Kate gives a little smile. "More like my dad" He smiles _

_"Yes, I can see that...I have many regrets when it came to how I dealt with my children Especially Your Ima-Leh, I know she ha ..."Kate cuts him off. "She loves you... It's just your sins" He gives her a little smile._

_" are too deep, for you too little one" Kate gives him a weak smile. "I think..When life surprises are take away, a person Deserves a little bit of forgiveness for the times that missed out on what they had..." He hugs her. _

_"I have made too many mistakes for such forgiveness..I..."Kate cuts him off. "It's not time to dwell on the past Sabba, Peace is all you should think about. I'll take care of your Ziva" He smiles. _

_"You are doing a far better job than I ever Did, so haves gibbs...and you Abba-leh...I am indebted to him" Kate smiles._

_" Sabba, I was too little to remember that night...but i wished I did, for at least we had that time together...Before the dinner" Her grandfather smiles "My dear, I have wished for that too...I love you "She smiles._

_"I Love you too, Sabba."He kisses her on the forehead tears clouding her eyes. "I remember when there was children laughing in my house, when I was a different man...when i wanted to be like your abba-leh" Kate remains quite. "He is a good man...take care of him, and your Ima-leh" kate kisses his cheek. _

_"I promise. Hey, I'll pick some olives, for you next Time I am in Tel Aviv and maybe one day we do it to together" He smiles._

_"That will be the day" He says before walking away, Kate wipes the tears from her eyes before turning around to see her aunt. _

_Tali gives a little smile taking a seat at McGee's old desk. " you okay, Little one " Kate nods. _

_"I'm fine, so I guess...this is the..."She was cut off when her father walks into the squadroom, She gets a little scare._

_"Ninja, you okay" Kate nods, staring at her Aunt who smiles. "Grab your gear, we got a died Marine, Stellar, and the probie is meeting us there"Kate stares at her Aunt who smiles at the backpack._

_Kate smiles she grabs her gear, when she opens the drawer she finds a gun, and her badge she looks back up to find her father gone. _

_Tali smiles "there will be many years of you working with your father and your family." Kate smiles "I make it has a Agent" Tali nods "Of course you wanted it since you were two, and the probie well, he helps you get there" Kate smiles. _

_"Is he my husband?" Tali avoids the question. "So, How was your family reunion" Kate asks walking up to her Niece._

_Tali smiles. "You were right. She asks too many question about the future." Kate. D sighs "You Can't give me a preview, and not..."Tali hugs her._

_"Everyday you live it...and one day you will understand everything and how you got then don't miss the in betweens to just to know how it ends because you will miss an amazing story." Tali says, her niece nods._

_"Goodbye, Little one" Tali says before walking up the stairs where her brother and Father was. _

_Kate. D smiles at the family before turning back at her aunt Kate. "you have someone else to met, So this is where we go are ways," Kate.D hugs her aunt tightly, "I'll miss you" Kate smiles "I'll miss you too, but I'll have my eye on you, and if you get off track, I'll be a gentle wind to get you back on " Kate. D smiles._

_"Thank you, can I just ask, Does My dad like my future husband"Kate smiles "Yes, but he still gives him a hard time" Kate.D smiles "That's not a surprise...Can I see a little bit not too much" Kate nods to the T.V screen ._

_"We can't risk taking you again, you're too nosing" Kate.D rolls her eyes smiling watching._

**_Kate takes a few deep breathes. "Little one, Smaller breathes we don't want you passing out before your wedding" Ziva says smiling. Kate smiles at her mother who was stunning they ever. She was wearing an emerald dress, similar to the one she wore under cover with Tony just a little more reserved. "I know, just trying to stay calm," Ziva smiled cupping her face. "You are ready, It's scary, I know but when it's over you'll have someone to face your fears with," Kate smiles nodding. "I just been thinking about this moment since…we went our separate ways the first time...I don't want to spend my life without him, I can't live without him" Ziva smiled "I'm proud of you Little one, and I will always be there when you need me, for advice or to complain about your troubles…Or how to deal with morning sickness" She says with a wink causing her daughter to laugh. "Maybe in a few years " Kate hugs her mother tightly. "I love you Ima-leh thank you for getting me here" Ziva smiled, holding her tightly._**

_Kate. D smiles, Kate places a hand on her shoulder. "Its time for you to Go, they have been waiting to meet you" Kate nods to the elevator before walking to a woman that made her niece's eyes widen, "Jenny, How is Paris, this time of year" Kate. D yells causing the woman to smile. "Amazing, but I don't think your father would let you go, a lot of things happen in paris," Jenny yells back with a wink. Kate smiles walking to the elevator. _

_the elevator doors opened, She walks inside smiling at the woman with red hair to her lower back, and a little girl who had steel blue eyes. "Well, i have always thought about this moment, but never seem to be able to come up with something to say" Shannon smiles at the young woman, while kelly smiles. _

_"How about hello" She says causing Kate to laugh smiling at the little girl whose smile was so familiar. _

_" That is a great starter, but i was a little starstruck" Shannon smiles " Well, so are we, you are the little girl who has been taking care of him for us" Kate smiles "You are the ones who blessed me with him, so we are even, He misses you like crazy" _

_Kelly smiles a little sad. " we miss him too, but its not time for him to come home yet, and it's not yours either." Kate stares at Shannon who smiles. " Jethro, is lucky to have you, you're not done, you're just starting, come on it's time for you to fight again..."_

_"Clear!" _

_"Wait she has a pulse... It getting stronger... she's stable." _

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please Review.

Thank you, hslacer, LunaEvanna Longbottom, VerySpecialAgentAli, torontogirl12 , tivaisseasonten and guest for reviewing.

Thank you aec0006 for favoriting my story.

I hope you enjoyed it. There are little hints about Kate's future, and if you stick around, you'll see it all unfolded, and be that's what she meant. I hope you guys liked it, and again thanks for all the feedback, and I have about I say Ten more Chapters in me for this story, then It be over. I hope you guys stay to the end. Oh, and the conversation between Eli and Kate, about her wishing she remembered, that we all be addressed in My Story Roads to Tiva...What's wrong with Senior...Stay tune.


	13. Aftermath

_**Thank you all for reading, sorry I haven't upload, but my wrists have been acting up, and it's been really hard to type, but there back to their old working selfs, so I'll try to push out those chapters, the last nine, and One bonus, so I have some work to do. Thanks again for reading and please review.**_

_**I Do Not own NCIS or Anything Associated with it.**_

* * *

**Aftermath**

_The surgeon walks into the waiting room. "The family of Caitlin DiNozzo" Everyone jumps up causing him to take a step back smiling. "Okay, let's narrow it down to Just the parents," Tony and Ziva walk over to the young surgeon who had dark brown hair and Clark kent glasses. "We are her parents. How is she?" Tony asks, with Ziva on his side. _

_The surgeon looks around the room to see everyone's eyes on him. "Hello, I'm doctor Clarkson, Your daughter is stable. She had internal bleeding, a piece of glasses punctured the right side of her chest. She fractured her costals 5-7 which made a small puncture wound in her left lung. She has lost a lot blood, and her right leg was several damage..."The doctor explains causing everyone's eyes to widen full of fear._

_the doctor takes a deep breath. "She's on a ventilator...Has a Doctor, she's against some incredible odds, and I can't guarantee she will be alright, The next 24 is critical, if she doesn't improve..I'll give a week max."Ziva grabs Tony's hand. Tony gives it a gentle squeeze. _

_" but, not has a doctor, From what I've seen in my operating room, She's a fighter and I won't be surprised that she does cartwheels all the way home. "He says, with a smile, causing everyone to bring back their hope. "You may see her, She's been moved to her own room...I'll turn my back and pretend that I didn't see twenty people sneaking into the room, when it's just two at a time" He says with a smile before walking away. _

**Aftermath**

_Tony grabs kate's hand, she had been out of surgery for a day. She had been approving causing the doctor to smile, that he wasn't a liar and to wonder what the heck she was made of. "Come on, Ninja wake up...I need to see my..."He was cut off by his wife placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Hey, I thought you were asleep" She gives him a weak smile. "I was. I had a dre...I just needed to see her," Tony gets up wrapping his arms around her. _

_"She's fine" Ziva nods tears in her eyes, She rests her head against his chest while he soothes her. _

_"She will be okay, Zee, I Promise"She pulls away with a little smile._

_"She had a harder fight coming into the world." Tony nods "and look she's way over thirty days, Zee. They can't Timestamp her, she's a fighter that's all they can say" Ziva smiled turning to her daughter._

_"Did you talk to McGee" Tony nods "Yeah, the twins are fine...They're just a little scared but the McGee's are taking care of them. McGee and Abby will bring them in the morning, and everyone else will be stopping by." _

_Ziva nods, looking at the empty chair "When did gibbs go home" He shakes his head. "He didn't he went to get coffee." Ziva gives a little smile. _

_Kate's eyes starts to flicker open, she looks around, the clock reading 12;00. She looks at her parents while trying to breath on her own causing her to choke. _

_Tony and Ziva eyes falls on their daughter, tears rolling down their cheeks. Tony runs for a Doctor, while Ziva gets by her side. "Relax little one, your abba-leh, is getting the doctor." The doctor runs in with Tony._

_"Well, Hello Catlin, do you want to try to breathe on your own" She blinks a few times in a way of saying yes get the damn mask off of me. _

_The doctor smiles taking off the mask. Her throat felt like an inferno . Her breathing was rapid, until she got control of it. She starts to calm down, her breathing returns to normal. _

_She licks her dry lips. Tony get her some water and helps her drink some. the cool liquid soothing her throat. _

_"Thank you, daddy" She says rasping, looking around. They were gone, her aunts. her crazy uncle. her grandparents, Kelly, Shannon, her husband and Daughter. _

_She looks at her father and mother while the doctor checked her vitals. "very good, thank you for not making a liar out of me" The doctor says smiling._

_"Where is Alex, IS he okay" She asks, swallowing hard. "He's fine just minor injuries he was able to go home the same day." Kate smiled "good..." She cuts herself off when see's Gibbs walking in with two cups of coffee. _

_"I hope one of those are for me" She say, Gibbs gives a smile. "Caitlin..."the doctor was cuts off by kate's muzzle scream, she bites her lip, having sharp pains in her chest. The doctor goes over giving her something for the pain, _

_she starts to relax. "Thank you, I have a feeling that was your question. "He nods "Yep," He says with a smile. " I can't feel my legs.." He cuts in to stop her from panicking. _

_"it's temporary. I had to gave you something to paralyze you from the waist down to help the nerves heal, it should wear out in a few hours...Your right leg took quite a beating, I was able to well put it back together, It will be back to it's old self, but" Kate stares at the doctor a little scare, Tony grabs her hand._

_" It will have pain, if you overwork it, So I suggest you to take it easy, and It's obvious, you're a runner …"kate gives a little smile. _

_"Not to be on track anymore. right" He gives a nod. "you can still run. but if you over do it" Kate nods "I understand, but I will be able to " He nods._

_"Technology came along way, if it was a few years ago" Kate gives a weak smile. "Bye Bye leg, right" He gives a weak smile. _

_"Yes, but hey I won't be surprised if you win gold because from what I seen when It comes to you labels to normal situations do not apply"Kate smiles._

_" Thank you, i have a hard time breathing" The doctor smiles "You have a few fracture ribs, one of which punctured your lung. It was small, so it's just going to hurt while it heals and make it a tad difficult to breathe, but if it gets too difficult we'll start you on a breathing treatment." She nods smiling. _

_"Thank you, Doctor..."he smiles "Clarkson, I let you spend some time with your family, I'll be back a little later to check your wound, and redressed it. " Kate gives a little smile. _

_"I hope you're buying me dinner first" The doctor laughs walking out of the room. While Tony and Gibbs stare at her. _

_"What..."Ziva smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead._

_"Nothing, they're just glad to see you're okay." Kate smiles "I know, How long have I been at the reunion for" kate asks causing the three to stare at her with concern eyes. _

_She smiles "I mean how long have I been under"Tony smiles kissing her forehead. "Long enough to make me misses that smile and you're eyes"Kate smiles._

_"I wasn't going anywhere, and daddy that could mean an hour" Tony laughs. "A day Ninja" she nods staring at her family. her little bit of heaven on earth._

_"Everyone..."Ziva smiles "they'll be here in the morning, " Kate nods "Alex he..."Ziva smiled "he left a few hours ago, Visitors time was over.., He's been here waiting to see if you were okay"Kate look over at the two. "You been behaving" Tony and Gibbs sigh. _

_"Kate..."Kate cuts him off. "It wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could have done..."Tony was on one side of her while gibbs was on the other, they kiss her respectful cheek causing her to giggle. _

_"We didn't blame him"Tony says, "We didn't hurt him either, we been good"Gibbs says causing Kate smile. _

**Aftermath**

_Tony and Gibbs had went to get some coffee and tea, while Kate kind of used her puppy dog eyes and her pouting lip, to get them to leave, causing her mother to laugh, at the way they jumped up at her request. _

_Ziva was running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "How's my face" Ziva smiled, her daughter faces was covered with bruises and cuts, but to be honest she was still beyond beautiful._

_"Beautiful has always." Kate smiles "That bad, Huh" Ziva shakes her head kissing her forehead. "No, like i said you're beautiful little one" Kate smiles staring at her mother. _

_"Ima-leh, I met Aunt Tali," She says, her mother smiles "you dreamt about her" Kate shakes her head. _

_"It was more than a dream, I met her, She wanted me to tell you, you were the best out of all of them. That uncle ari wasn't your fault. He was gone long before that day...Uncle Ari, doesn't even blame you, you did what you had to. To save grandpa, and everyone" She says softly causing her mother to stare at her shock. _

_'Did Tony tell her, Did Gibbs...no' She swallows hard. "Little one, I know what you must think of me what I..." Kate cuts off her._

_"This changes nothing, Ima-leh, it's not who you are. You need to forgive yourself for his death, because no else is blaming you...Your past we never make me change how I feel about you, Ima-leh your sins will never be too deep." She says, causing her mother to stare at her tears threatening to fall. _

_"Because you have always been there for me, and you're amazing person, who took a hand that broke your heart. That haunts you every day to save a stranger life when it was easier to look the other away. you save grandpa, and you pay for it everyday. That's not a killer Ima-leh, that's someone who couldn't let an innocent person die, even when she knew saving him would crush her. I just see a woman who misses her brother...My Ima-leh who comforts me when I'm scared that is all I see when I look at you like I always have" She says tears clouding her eyes. _  
_Ziva smiled wiping her tears. _

_"I was right, and so was your Abba-leh when we said you were the sign we were forgiven for our sins, I love you little one" She wraps her arms around her daughter, kate holds her tight not caring the pain that she was in. _

_"Ani tamid ohav otach" She says, Her mother smiled stroking her hair. "Does she look like she did in the picture" _

_Kate smiles "Yes, she was beautiful, not surprising she's related to us" Ziva giggles pulling away, Kate wipes her mother's tears away. "She loves you, and she likes dad, she said he was perfect for you"her mother smiles. "I believe that's true, and you and the twins are proof of that" Kate smiles while her mother clears the tears from her eyes. _

_Tony and Gibbs walks back in. "Why, are you crying, Ninja ?" Tony asks, his wife turns to face him her eyes red. _

_"Okay, what's wrong..." Kate cuts him off. "Nothing, I think it's finally set right" Ziva smiled at her daughter. _

_"I think so, is that my tea" Tony nods holding it by his shoulder. "Yes, now tell me why you two are crying. " Kate shakes her head. _

_"Maybe us DiNozzo's are to nosing, " She mumbles causing Gibbs and Ziva to smile. "You think short stack," Kate smiles "Nah, is that for me" Gibbs smiled handing her the coffee, he kisses her forehead, " what happen why..."Kate smiles "Don't start picking up those bad habits..." She says causing gibbs to smile. _

_"Nothing, Grandpa, me and Ima-leh was just having a little talk, that's all you know about me Develop..."Gibbs raises a hand while Tony was trying to cover his ears._

_Ziva laughs. "I guess, we can just leave that conversation between me and Ima-leh" Kate says with a wicked smile before taking a sip of coffee satisfied. _

**Aftermath**

_Tony covers his wife who fall asleep on the chair, Kate kept on telling them to go home and get some rest but they wouldn't budge from her side. Gibbs had gone home for the Night after she asks nicely, when that didn't work she gave him a Gibbs stare, and something about revealing the secret about the boat. he just smiled kissed her on the cheek, and said he be back in a few hours, to let Tony and Ziva go home to get cleaned up and he'll stay with her. _

_Tony takes a seat on the side of the bed. he gives a thankful smile. She opens her eyes. "Daddy, get some sleep." She says softly, causing him to smile._

_"That's my line. I am the Daddy remember" She nods. "I know but it's kind of hard to sleep when someone is staring at you" Tony gives apologetic smile. " Sorry, Just..." Kate cuts him off. "I'm not going anywhere, besides I know you hate hospitals... You know Grandma's sorry and She's proud of what you've become, She was just..."Tony cuts her off._

_"I know, Ninja, I am not mad at her. If that's why you think I don't ..." Kate shakes her head._

_"No, I know it's hard for you, like it's hard for Ima-leh to talk about her family, but I do want to know about her, more then what I know now...Like what was with the sailor uniform, and why do you cringe whenever someone mentions the silver war." Tony sighs, Shaking his head._

_"Your mom hasn't told you anything about this..."Kate gives a innocent smile. "She mention a couple of things, but I love it when you tell me stories, it's always different than everyone else" Tony chuckles kissing her forehead._

_"Tomorrow, I promise Tonight it's time to get some sleep."She smiles "I love you daddy, I'm glad I am back" She says closing her eyes causing her father to stare at her confused._

_"Love you too, Ninja forever and always,and you never leaving me again you hear" He says causing a little grin form on her lips, He smiles while looking at the little piece of Heaven, God had blessed him with. The Future was unknown, but one thing's for sure she would be in it, and that's all he cared about._

**Aftermath**

_Kate wakes up to find her grandfather taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey, you should've woken me up "Kate says, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_Gibbs gives a smile. "You need your rest" Kate smiles. "IS that a nice way to say I need my beauty sleep. "Gibbs kisses her forehead. "Anymore of that, and Mine nor your Father's gun will be enough to stop the boys in their tracks" She smiles broadly. _

_"Do you wonder what she would be like at my age. How would you held scaring the boys away, that tried to date The Gibb's Daughter" She asks, He takes a slow sip, before nodding. _

_"Image, she would be like you, Independent, Strong willed, and beautiful, that would make any guy fall...and She would stop me from using my Kate like you did, but It will still cross my mind" Kate smiles" are you glad you're here...I mean," He takes her hand smiling. _

_"I miss them yes, but It's not my time. Rule Eight" She stares at her hand that was in her grandfather's reminding her when she had her fist wrapped around his finger. _

_"Never take anything for grant" he smiles " yes, and I was given a second chance to get to see a little girl who wrapped her whole fist around my finger to grow up, into a beautiful young woman, who is becoming someone extraordinary." Kate smiles her eyes a little clouding with tears._

_"and I'll be taking that for grant if I wanted to leave, when I have a chance to see it all happen" Kate smiles wriggling her finger from him to come closer, He leans in she places a kiss on his cheek. _

_"A simple yes, would have done, but I'll be lying if I said I wished you didn't say that...Even though people won't believe you said all that. They think you only speak in a 100 Characters" She teases causing him to smile shaking his head. _

_"Short stack what am i going to do with you" She smiles "Love me, feed me, and never leave me... possibly Build a boat with me" He smiles._

_"Once you get out, " She smiles "You're going to help me with therapy, right I heard having a drill sergeant helps" She says causing him to smile. "I'll be there, I always will" Kate smiled, taking his coffee from him and taking a sip of it. _

**Aftermath**

_Kate was surround by her family, they were laughing. Hayden was attached to her hip, while Dylan and Aiden palmer was admiring the machines to much for Tony's comfort. _

_"Gremlins, Don't touch" They give their uncle a innocent smiles, Dylan was 8 and Aiden was 9 which makes them more prone to thinking that the machine was a video game._

_"They, Won't daddy right my little gremlins" the nod with a evil smirk. _

_"Sydney, please control them" She says. Sydney nods, she had her mothers blond hair, that was up in a messy ponytail. with her father's crystal blue eyes. _

_"Thank you, your my favorite" She says before she feels hayden shake her a little "Me favorite" She smiles kissing his forehead. _

_"Yes, Buddy, I would take you anywhere" He smiles, resting his head on her chest which was putting pressure on her wound. _

_"Hayden honey, No remember" He picks up his head remembering what his mother was talking about. _

_"Me sorry, no hurt" She shakes her head. "I'm fine" She says before looking up to see ALex and His parents. She smiles "Wow, I want your luck next time" She says smiling, he gives a little smile. _

_"How you feeling, " She smiles "Like i was run over by a truck, but according to my family, it was a SUV" She says causing his smile to fade. _

_"Tough crowd who died." His eyes turn serious, Alex's dad place a hand on his son's shoulder. "No one, lets be grateful for that, I'm glad to your okay..." Kate smiles " So when can you escape this place" She smiles at the admiral, while her eyes flicker to her boyfriend. _

_" A Few days, Admiral, hello miss Johnson" Alex mother smiles "Hi Sweetie, I'm glad your okay" Kate smiles "It takes more than a little old SUV to knock down a DiNozzo" She says smiling, Alex forces a smile. _

_"Umm...Hey, can I..."Ziva smiled "Hey, why don't we go get some coffee" A.J sighs in a Doctor coat. _

_"Why, all they want to do is..." Abby places a hand over his mouth leading him and the rest of the kids out. Gibbs sighs before following McGee who was being dragged out by his wife. Tony remains seated, Breana takes Hayden who was pouting all way of the room. Ziva grabs her husband arm dragging him along out behind everyone. Until the two were left alone. _

_"Hey, what's going on, why are you so serious" She asks with a little smile. "Why do you choose to treat this like a joke" He retaliates, _

_she sighs "Because Alex, Life gives you a bad hand, why let it keep you down, because my family make themselves moving targets everyday. You take it one day at a time, if you don't... you turn out to be well you, " He shakes his head. _

_"Kay, you weren't the one watching..." She grabs his hand pulling him closer to her. "Hey, from where i was standing it was no picnic" he gives a weak smile. _

_"I'm here , and you're fine at the end of the day that's all that matters, and if we can make little jokes out something, that scared the hell us, I will. You can't be scare of something that makes you laugh" He takes a seat on the side of the bed. brushing her hair behind her ear, with his one good arm. _

_"I'm sorry, I should have..." She signals him to come closer, when he was in range, she sends a gibbs slap upside his head. _

_"It wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself, and Alex" He smiles "yes ma'am " She smiles "You aced your final" He stares at her weird face before smiling. _

_He leans in kissing her gently on the lips, really holding his weight on his one arm, which was a lot harder than he thought. She places her hand on his cheek, they rest their forehead together. "I'm glad your alright roadrunner" She smiled "Me too, Navy, now shut up and kiss me" He smiles before recapturing her lips. _

**Aftermath**

**Thank you, crezza24, hslacer, LunaEvanna Longbottom, tivaisseasonten for reviewing.**

**Thank you, OwlGirl12 for reviewing Lights are going out everywhere, it means a lot and I am glad you liked my story, and I hope you stick around for the rest of this one.**

**Thank you, Baby Fawn for favoriting lights are going out everywhere, and following it, and favoriting me and following me, I hope you enjoy the rest of the storyline, and stick around because it's just getting started.**

**Thank you, storyteller4544 for following Wildfire, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and stick around for the rest of this story line, this is story three of five, so I hope you stay and see it all unfold.**

**I hope everyone sticks around, and finished the storyline, like I said above this is the third story of a five story series, I hope you all stay and I hope you enjoy it. Like always thanks for reading, and for reviewing. It means a lot everyone. I think I took up enough of your time, DreamCatcher365 out. **


	14. Life back to normal- BDay- New member

**Thank you all for reading, It means a lot.**

I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it.

Please Review, and thanks again.

* * *

Kate stops running, she regains her breath. "Again,who had the messed up leg?" She asks, when her boyfriend finally catches up. It had been two months after the car crash, and they had spent mostly everyday together. She had been helping him study and he helped her with therapy.

"Hey, I was taking it easy on you." She laughs "Yeah right, Navy if you're going to be top of your class you need to run more" He sighs, before wrapping his arms around her.

She smiles, "What do I get for coming in second" She smiles "Hmm, I'll have to think about that" She says causing him to smile .

"But I get this for coming in first" She says before capturing his lips, he licks her lip asking for permission which she grant with pleasure. He push her closer to him by her hips, while she ran her hands through his hair.

She pulls away for air smiling. "Now, what do you get" He smiles "Forget about me..." He was leaning back in she pulls away, causing him to sigh.

"I need to get back home we have school" He sighs.

"Tell me again, why we like high-school" She smiles "Because, It's the best years of our life so they say" He pulls her closer to him causing her to smile.

"But it's cutting into my time" She smiles before looking at her watch."Okay, I got thirty minutes. " She says before kissing him.

* * *

The kids had went to school and lets just say they all had about the same kind of day, you know the hit him with the left and come back swing with the right.

Kate walks into the livingroom to find her mother and father standing in front of the twins. "Hey, I'm going to start my homework, and I signed up for The high school program at Georgetown, In two weeks...Oh and I got into a fight but don't worry, I saw the error of my ways" She says before trying to sneak upstairs.

" Kate, come take a seat next to the other offenders." She sighs before taking a seat in between the twins, she looks from side to side.

"what you in for?" A.J sighs. "For starting a fight. you?" She sighs. "for jumping in front of a girl who a guy was using has a punching bag. you? "She asks tali who was glaring at her twin.

"For defending him" She points at A. J who rolls his eyes.

Tony sighs. "It's your first day of School, and you all got into a fight" Kate raises her hand.

"I Was defending a girl, I couldn't just stand there, and Did I mention about George town, I can graduated with a Bachelors in Computer forensics." She says smiling.

Tony and Ziva looks at each other. "what about high-school" Ziva asks, causing her daughter to smile.

"I get my diploma, but my graduation will Be at GeorgeTown" They both smile. "we are proud of you, but can you held all that work." Kate nods smiling at her father.

"Yes, I have two of the greatest tutors, who are my godparents" Tony smiles looking at Ziva who nods.

"Ninja, go ahead and start your homework, we'll talk later" Kate jumps up kissing the two on the cheek before running upstairs"Good-luck, Pouting faces" She yells before going to her room.

Tali sighs. "I already have to be in a play, and have detention for helping my brother. who I love and couldn't see this face be hit" Tali says while grabbing her brother's face he glares.

"You got two seconds to let go of my face." A.J mumbles, she release his face giving her father a wounded puppy look which was making him cave.

Ziva raises a brow."Tateleh, you're grounded for 2 week, and no television," Tali hides a smile.

"you mean no movie night marathon, It was James bond week I was so looking forward to that" She says, trying to fight off her excitement, Tony gives Ziva a pleading look, causing her to give her daughter a evil smile.

"No tateleh, you may join us, we all get that enjoyment" Tali sighs. "Worth a shot, Ima-leh can you help with My French Homework, first day of school and she want's us to understand the word buried alive, i'm serious it's a pile" Ziva smiled

"Of course, I'll be right. up..."Tony cuts her off. "I got him Zee, help our daughter get back on track," Tali rolls her eyes with a smile.

Ziva nods."A.J, I didn't teach you how to fight to start them. It was..." A.j cuts her off. "To defend myself and others, and i'm sorry, It won't happen again" She kisses his forehead before following her daughter upstairs.

Tony stares at his son before taking a seat next to him on the couch. "Why, did you start the fight, Buddy, you're the level head one. So who were you defending" A.J sighs staring at his father.

"It's your fault for letting her leave the house looking like that" Tony stares at him confused.

"they kept talking about her, and some kid say something about her so I hit him" Tony nods, finally understanding what he was talking about.

"What did he say about, Tali" A.J makes a face. " Stuff, that she was hot...on what planet is she hot" He sighs. "and just stuff, that they thought they could make her do" Tony eyes grow with rage, he looks at the stairs to make sure the close was clear.

"You followed through with the punch" A.J gives him a smile."Oh yeah, even Matt master the art of fighting when the kid's buddies jumped in. We were doing fine, but they outnumbered us, and Tali came out of nowhere and started to live up to your nickname for her." Tony gives him a weak smile.

"Buddy, I know you were defending Tali, but you can't hit every guy who thinks she pretty, but you can defend her with your mouth. Okay, not your fist unless it's the only way to protect her." A, J nods leaning back in his seat.

" She's getting older and Guys are going to be around her, but they will keep there distance now that they know you're looking out for her. Also, I have a feeling they're not going to be saying anything about her in front of you." A.J sighs.

"I know, but they still think she's pretty" Tony smiles "buddy, she is pretty, and that you can blame you mom for" A.J gives a look. "I do, but it's not her fault guys are stupid" Tony smiles

"Buddy, How did you get put on the basketball team, has a punishment weren't you signing up"A.J gives his father a smile. "I didn't let them know that...and I still have to do the play with Matt and Tali" Tony smiles.

"Buddy, I'm proud of you for standing up for her, but you and I have to learn that she can defend herself, and guys can talk but your sister is not naive. She can make the right decisions and if she needs a little help she's haves you looking out for her" A.J gives his father a smile.

" I know, you should have seen what she did to this one kid, he's not going to walk straight for weeks" Tony laughs before turning serious.

"Buddy you're still grounded, but I got your six okay" A.J nods with a sad smile. "Is it going to get easier" Tony sighs shaking his head. "No son, it's just beginning, Your a good man, you need a drink, I know I do" A.J nods getting up.

" What flavor shake Chocolate or Vanilla" A.J sighs "I need both" Tony smiles "So do I" he says walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Three months later...

Kate finishes french braiding her hair.(Outfit_ /cute-winter-outfits-2012-leopard-love/ )  
She gives herself one last glance before running down the stairs. She walks into the kitchen to see her parents kissing, She shakes her head sighing while going to the fridge for some juice.

" I am going to get a warning bell" She says causing her parents to pull away smiling at their Sixteen year old daughter. " Happy birthday Ninja" She smiles.

"Happy birthday little one" Her mother kisses her forehead causing Kate to smile. "Thank you, So can I open a present please" She asks with pleading eyes, that causing her mother to shake her head while her father just caves. " Okay, One Gift" Kate smiles.

"Yes!" She yells, Tony smiles before throwing her a set of keys, that was giving him a heart attack, she's been driving, but ever since the accident he has became more protective, and more concerned.

Ziva made him see the light that she needed a car, and that she has been doing so much that she deserved it.

Kate looks at the keys that looks like her father's Camaro except it had a black strap across it. "Daddy, is this what I think it's to" Tony nods smiling. Kate runs over hugging the two, before running outside.

"I'll take that, she like's it. I'm going to make breakfast, why don't you go for a drive with her" Tony gives a weak smile.

"She doesn't want me to go, she's probably going to Alex's" Tony says a little depress, She gives him a smile before kissing his cheek.

"life might surprise you" She says, before going over to the stove when Kate pops her head in. "It's amazing, Thank you guys so much...Daddy are you coming" Tony just stares at her shock.

"Okay, if you don't want to" She says backing out slowly, He smiles before running. "Wait for me Ninja," Kate laughs "J,B waits for no one" She shouts, Ziva giggles 'god help the twins,' She thinks to herself before returning to her task.

* * *

Kate smiles pulling into the driveway. "Thank you again, " Tony smiles kissing her forehead "I'm glad you like it, " Kate stares at him before gentling caressing the wheel. "I love him, " She says causing Tony to smirk. "Him, " Kate nods smiling.

"Yes me and J.B is a thing," Tony sighs. "Please, Tell me that's for James Bond" She makes a face. " No, Jason Bourne" He smiles , when A.J jumps in the backseat.

"This is awesome, Only three more years and I get a car" He says smiling. Kate smirks, "You like it," A.J nods " You want to go for a ride," she asks, when Tali jumps in.

"Don't forget about me" Tony smiles "Who can forget about you, I'm going to check on your mom, Be careful" Kate smiles while A.J jumps in the front seat.

"We'll be right back. "Kate says, while her sibling bulked up.

* * *

The team came over a little later like they did every year, plus her boyfriend and his parents, They were talking for a while before kate gives alex a little nod to the kitchen, he gets up and follows her cue. Her father was getting up when Ziva places a hand on his thigh, giving it a few pats. Telling him to stay put.

Kate smiles before pulling her boyfriend outside the snow falling down around them. "Roadrunner its freezing" She raises something green above them causing him to smile. She leans in kissing him on the lips.

He pulls away. "Okay, its pretty warm," She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay for your birthday" She smiles "It okay, It's not your fault my birthday is a day before christmas eve." He smiles pulling out a box, causing her to smile.

"Hmm, Do you want to open your Christmas present" He smiles

"If I have to, " She smiles before going over to the BBQer. She opens it revealing a middle size box causing his eyes to widen. "what you get me" She shrugs her shoulders smiling.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out what you got me" She says, before taking a seat on the floor, which was covered with Snow. He takes a spot next to her smiling.

She was shaking it like if she was a child. "Mmn, I like the sound of it" He smiles at her, she unwraps it in a second causing him to laugh, she opens up the box smiling, she pulls out a Sterling silver chain, that had three charms, which causes her to smile(AN. listing/114148985/military-love-necklace-navy )

"Can you put it on me"He nods she picks up her hair, he smiled putting on her, she places her hand over the charms .

"It's beautiful, my military man...are you leaving your mark on me" He smiles with a innocent smile "It's, just a reminder to the guys that try to hit on my girlfriend, I'm in the military and I'll be training with guns" She laughs, while playing with his short hair.

"Hmm, So what makes you think I'll wait for you?" She asks with a mocking tone causing him to smile before leaning in capturing her lips, his hands moved to her cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, he leans her down against the snow sending chilies through her body.

"I'm I that good" He mumbles in her neck causing her to giggle.

"Yes, baby it not the freezing snow" He smiled kissing her one last time on the lips before laying down on the snow next to her. She watches him open his gift. he pulls out a can of spinach causing him to stare at her confused she laughs.

"Oh come on, you haven't seen popeye the sailor man, he's strong to the finish because he eats his spinach, He's popeye the sailor man Tu Tu " She says causing him to smile, knowing she was trying to speak to him.

"Whatever, look underneath" He kisses her on the cheek. "It was cute, " She smiles when he pulls off the sailor navy charm on a rope chain.

" I need to make you watch that show too"he smiles "Thank you, "He slides it on. She smiles making a snow angel, He climbs on top of her causing her to smile. "Navy..." before she could say anything, she hears the back door open.

"Alex your parents are waiting, and they wants you alive meaning get off my daughter," Alex freezes before rolling over, He gets up and helps kate up, they turn to face her father, and let's say she was glad his gun was upstairs.

Kate smiles "My military man do you want to take the lead, or do you want me to go first" He smiles placing her in front of him. "I am just training" She laughs before wrapping her arm around his giving her father a smile.

Tony smiles back at his daughter before sending alex a warning look, he walks inside where the two follow.

Kate walks over to Alex's parents. " Sorry for holding you up. I know the drive is going be a long one" Alex's dad pushes it off, causing his wife to smirk.

"Has you can see, we don't mind. Its your birthday Kate smiles "Thank you," Alex's dad smiles "So, in a couple of years, maybe I can be to the first to give a speech at your wedding" He says causally causing every man in her family to reply with.

" Don't push it, She still just a little girl" Kate sighs while she looks at her boyfriend who was staring at his father with a this look saying way too fast dad. "

Admiral, I think we have many years for that" Kate says causing Alex mother to nods before hitting her husband on the shoulder.

"Yes you do" Tony smiles before standing in front of his daughter placing a hand on Alex shoulder leading him to the door.

"It's getting bad out there you should get going, It was nice seeing you all, and drive safe" Alex dad laughs.

"It good to see you too Tony, and I see I crossed the line, but hey when I'm your inlaw and we are telling our grandkids about this you'll laugh" Tony eyes widen while the grip on Alex's shoulder gets tighter.

Alex looks at his dad. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Alex asks, while his parents were saying goodbye to everyone. Alex's father noting getting a friendly goodbye from the men.

"Son, that's how you know your worth it" Kate smiles "Worth what" He smiles "You" He says simply before walking out grabbing his son's shoulder.

"Goodbye Tony" Tony gives a little smile ." Bye Thomas, Goodnight Cassie" Ziva smiled "It was nice too see you again , we should have dinner together sometime,"Ziva say causing Tony to make a face at his wife while Alex Dad turns around before his wife and son pushes him out the door.

"That will be nice, Thank you Ziva" Cassie says before getting her son out of the lions den.

Kate smiles at everyone "family, it a wonderful thing" Tony nods before walking over to her while the other two come from both sides causing her to look around a little scared.

"um, hello' Tony gives a little smile "You have family, and you don't have to add to it for a very long time, okay Ninja." She nods smiling while she looks at the other two.

"I'm not getting married or making you a grandpa anytime soon...but your love her" Kate says before backing up Tony eyes widen.

"Her" Kate shrugs her shoulders. Gibbs face turns white causing her to laugh. "Come on I want to open My gifts, Please forget about the baby monitor" Tony nods while he feels his wife's arm wraps around his. giving him a reassuring smile before walking into the living room.

* * *

She loved her gifts from the team, McGee had got her a computer's geeks dream of tools to work on the laptops and programs that would help her with her class she was in while Abby covered her Forensics needs of brushes and Slides, and more... Palmer and Breena got her a Ipod, which went over well with her. Gibbs had made her an easel that was beautifully stained and, had her name carved on the top.

Hayden had fallen asleep on her lap. Gibbs hands her another gift causing her to smile. "Grandpa, you didn't have to..." He cuts her off. "It not from me, I'm sure she would have wanted you to have" Kate stares at him before opening up the gift revealing a sketchbook, the teams eyes was forces on the book, Ziva gives a weak smile knowing exactly who that belong to along with Tony.

Kate gently opens it revealing pictures of the team, her father leaning back in the chair sunglasses on, his feet up on the chair.

She smiles gently running her hand over them, she goes through the pictures until she it fall on Gibbs. She looks up smiling. " She really knew how to capture you guys' She says when she flips onto a cartoon version of her father who eyes was popping out of his sockets, at a woman wearing a skirt, She laughs before looking up at her father who bites his cheek.

Ziva was smirking. "daddy, is this you" Tony shakes his head, "No Ninja, that someone that worked at NCIS before me" Kate nods with I am not believing you face, when Tali raises a brow.

"Abba-leh Aunt Kate was your probie, so how could it be someone else before you"Tony opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"Yeah dad, how you explain that" A.J asks smirking, Kate gives her father a little smile. "maybe he meant that he's changed a lot and that person is someone else, that is not who he become just someone that helped him get where he's at" Tony smiles taking a seat next to his daughter.

"that is exactly what i meant" She kisses his cheek. "i know, Thank you grandpa would get up but, My buddy gots me pinned" Gibbs smiled kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome" She smiled running her hands over the historic paper. A piece of her aunt. "I really do miss you aunt Kate" She mumbles to herself causing her father to look up at her.

"what was that ninja" She smiles " That me and Aunt Kate would have had a lot in Comment, Thank you everyone for the gift, and coming." Tony gives her a smile. Kate smile thinking about the woman, she couldn't forget.

Palmer face lights up. "whoa," Kate smiles "how, is my goddaughter doing" Breena smiles "She's saying Happy birthday" Kate smirks.

"I let go of you not giving me a gift, little girl" She says smiling. Tony walks out of the room before coming back with a box, with holes.

"Ninja there is one more" Kate, smiles "you didn't have to daddy, but Can I have it" he laughs, Ziva picks up Hayden , carefully not to wake him. Kate places down the sketch book. " What is it" She asks when she hears a little bark. "Is that a puppy" Tony sighs placing the box down and pulls out the 8 week Siberian husky female puppy, Kate's eyes widen with a smile. "She's so cute" Tony smiles placing her in Kate's arms.

"You so fluffy" She remarks causing everyone to laugh she kiss it on the top of the head. It was white and silver with blue eyes. She smiles "where do you get her from" Tony smiles "She's a rescue," Kate nods smiling. "Aliyana, welcome to the crazy family" Tony laughs looking at Ziva who smiles. "See zee, I told you they would love her" He says nodding to Kate and the twins who was crowding the new member. Ziva smiles. "I know, and I told you I like her, she is more obedient they you" She teases causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

A few months later...

Kate walks into the hospital room that was fully of her family surrounding the newest member, she smiles when she see's the little girl in her father's arms, "Hey, Ninja you want to hold her" Kate nods smiling.

"She's my goddaughter, Sorry, I didn't get her sooner I was in the middle of chemistry exam" She says, while her father places the little bundle in her arms, she smiles at the little girl who was looking up at her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, remembers a image of a little girl. She will see her again, but right now she was holding her goddaughter who was a little bundle of Joy. She knew one day it would be her turn in welcoming her daughter in the world, and that she would get everything she wanted.

She kisses the little girl on the cheek, Ziva smiled watching the way she was with the baby, while Tony does the same a sad smile accompanied his face, knowing soon or later, hopefully more later than sooner. He would have to come to terms that she wasn't little anymore.

"What's, her name" She asks, while kissing her hand, rocking her back and forth , humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. "Samantha Amelia Palmer" she smiles, at the name her Aunt provide her.

"Hello, Sammy. I promise you'll like being in this family" Kate says smiling. looking around the room. "even though they are crazy." She says seeing everyone making a face at her, she smiles "But you gotta love them for it, like I love you angel" She says when she sees the crystal blue eyes. the baby makes a few sounds causing kate to smile. Hayden makes a face, kate smiles at him. "hows my favorite buddy doing" he smiles "me favorite" She smiles "always" he hugs his mother who smiles. " Welcome to the World Sammy," She whispers to her goddaughter.

**Authors Notes below**

Thank you, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway , Flicia89 for folllowing my story it means a lot. hslacer  
Thank you, Shannon and Hslacer for reviewing it means a lot,

Thank you, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway for favoriting wildfire and ME It means alot.

So we have I think... 7 chapters left and One bonus, so yeah. Also they are finished, and so is the start of the next Story. So I can post them everyday or every week. Let me know if you want me to post.

Thanks for everyone who is reading, and I'll see ya next chapter...So when will that be?"


	15. Mini Father

Who loved yesterday's episode of NCIS, Ducky and Palmer were awesome! anyways thanks for reading.

I do not own ncis or anything associated with it.

* * *

The team was on fire since matt and A.J joined there was no doubt they were going to win the game to night. Like they have been for a few months already. Guys had backed off of tali since the little fight, but the girls had been throwing themselves at Matt which was not going over well with Tali. Kate's classes was going well, she'll be lying if she said it wasn't hard but she had her tutors, backing her up so in the end it wasn't that difficult. when you have McGee going thirty miles an hour on what everything means. A few of her friends she met in detention was also doing the program but just different majors.

Kate smiles walking into her sister's room " Hey, what are you doing?" Kate asks, she was dressed in a pair of black skinny, a white belted lace camisole under a purple lace cami under a black leather jacket. . her hair was down making a hairband by braiding her hair. .

She walks over to her sister who was looking through her closet. "Trying to find something to wear," She says a little irritated. Kate holds up her hands in surrender. "whoa I come in peace." She says with a little smile.

Tali sighs. "Sorry, just this girls at school are getting on nervous, they are throwing themselves at this guy I like" kate smirks, girls liking the McGee.

Kate gives a little smile. "who's this kid, and why haven't you mention him to me" Tali rolls her eyes, with a little smile. "No one, and It's complicated" Kate smiles "Oh, Daddy's and Ima-leh's famous words to avoid a question" Tali rolls her eyes while still going through her clothes.

"So, you want to catch his eye and knock him to his knees" Tali smiles "maybe...you want to make me..." Kate stares at her for a answer

"make you what? " Tali gives a little smile.

" Pretty, and soft" tali says causing kate to smile

"I don't know what you want me to do your already beautiful, but I can make you a little more extraordinary" Tali smiles "Come on, I have something you can borrow. " Tali smiles, following her sister back to her room.

* * *

Kate smiles finishing her sister's makeup. " Wow, Maybe I am artist" Tali glares at her

"It's not the mona lisa is it" She laughs shaking her head. " No, you look amazing," Tali smiles, she turns to see the mirror.

Her sister had straighten her hair, and only left, manageable curls at the bottom which soften the look of her hair. Kate had applied light make up to her face, giving her a rosy lip, that wasn't that red, just enough to make her lips stand out. while her eyelids had a little bit of olive green over them, making her chocolate eyes to pop. her outfit (outfit: fashion/really-cute-winter-outfit-idea the Jacket with a short jean Jacket and forget about the all the other items, besides the belt." was simple but enough to knock matt to his knees, along with all the other seventh graders..

"Kate, you think this is too much, I mean..." Tali looks down at her outfit unsure causing kate to smile.

"He'll love it, and he won't notice all the girls that are throwing themselves at him even if they fall on him." Tali smiles thinking about it, that sounded good to her.

Kate gives her sister a little smile. "So does matt know who this kid is" She loves messing with her and was kind of upset she hadn't told her yet about kissing Matt. . "Yes,But don't ask him who he is" Kate smirks. 'okay, I won't he'll be the mystery boy, but he's the lucky one " Tali smiles "Thank you."

Tony walks into the room staring at his watch, "Ninja, come on time to go, the game starts in 45 minutes" Tony says looks up, he smiles at his oldest daughter.

"You look beautiful, why aren't you..." His eyes fall on his thirteen year old daughter, who was looking way too old for her age.

"What did you do to my baby!" He cries out causing kate to blink a few times, He was acting like she had her join a cult.

Tali tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, nervously. " I don't look okay" Tony sighs, staring at his daughter she looked beautiful, and mature that's what was scaring the hell of him.

She was entering the world of being a teenage which wasn't settling in right with Tony he wasn't ready to lose his baby yet. Ziva walks in

"Time to go, little one you look beautiful" Tali turns to her mother causing Ziva to smile, "So Do you Tateleh" Tali smiles "Toda, so are we leaving" Tony shakes his head.

"No, you're going to change and take that paint off your face, and bring back my daughter from her clothes to her hair," Ziva and Kate roll their eyes, causing Tony to glare at the fact they were ganging up on him.

Tali gives him wounded eyes. "Okay, Abba-leh " Kate sighs, with a hidden smile.

"Come on Tali I'll help you" Tali nods before following her sister out of the room, once they were out of sight she grabs her hand pulling her downstairs where she grabs her bag, and keys. .

" Mushu, Abba-leh is going to have your head" Kate smiles.

"Sometimes, that's a burden I have to bare for you, besides I'm an artist, we don't destroy art" Tali smiles before following her sister out.

Tony runs a hand down his face. "Why, are you so upset" Ziva asks, He sighs "Because, she my little girl who's trying to grew up too fast, Okay, I lost kate to this stage, Tali is too young for this step...bad enough boys are noticing her and making A. J fight to defend her" Ziva gives a little smile.

"A.J is fighting because, He's like you and is protective of her, She is not so little anymore and you need to come with terms that all the kids are growing up, and that Tali doesn't stand still because she's the youngest...By a few minutes, by the way." He sighs.

" She's my last little girl, She's special" Ziva smiled "I know, but you still need to let her grow up a little, she's not ready for dating or going out like Kate, but she wants to try little things, there is nothing wrong with that" Tony pouts.

"She better not like boys yet" Ziva smirks with a knowing smile. "Tony, Trust me, you have a few years for her...remember who hit a boy for saying he liked her" He smiles " That's my girl" Ziva smiled "How about my son, I heard you two talking" Tony gives a innocent smile.

"He's my only boy, It's just us having some father and son talks" Ziva nods walking up to him.

"Just remember, that the girl in these talks is someone daughter" she says causing Tony to give her a smile.

"I do, and that's why I told him to respect her like he would want his sisters to be, and remember that there are fathers out there that maybe more scarier them me and Gibbs" Ziva laughs.

"That should do the trick, Come on we are going to be late" Ziva wraps her arm around his waist leaning into him while tony places an arm around her.

"NinJa, Mini Zee, come on time to go" He calls but there was no answer, he bites his lips before looking at his wife. "They left didn't they" Ziva kisses his cheek.

"you trusted them together, That was your first mistake" He sighs, "Rule Number 28. Never leave your daughters alone, after telling them no to something they want" Ziva laughs, she kisses his cheek.

"are they in trouble" Tony nods "Oh Yeah."

* * *

Gibbs eyes widen when he see's tali, he would have to kill Tony, Kate smiles taking a seat next to him. "Hey, Grandpa" She kisses his cheek. Tali smiles taking a seat on other side of her grandpa smiling.

" Shalom Sabba" She says before kissing his cheek, Gibbs smiles "Blossom, what are you wearing?" Tali smiles "Clothes," She says innocently causing him to give her a look.

"what's wrong with what I am wearing?" He stares at her "My three o'clock, six and eight" She looks in the directions her grandfather had proved her to find boys staring at her, one waves causing her to roll her eyes.

" kate, My 2 two O'clock " Kate looks to see, a boy her age smiling at her, kate smiles back before looking at her grandfather amazed.

" How did you know" He smiles "You learn when you have beautiful granddaughters." He says when Jenny and the McGee's walk over to them taking a seat, Gibbs looks at Jenny, who looks like a little angel. McGee was safe.

Jenny takes a seat next to tali "You look pretty, why didn't you invite me for make overs" She sounds a little sad, Kate smiles "Sorry, how about you come over tonight and I'll give you a little makeover" kate cuts in, causing Jenny to smile.

"Thank you, Daddy can I go" McGee just blinks a few times, wondering how Tony let Tali leave the house looking like that.

"Umm, Kit Kat" Kate smiles "we talk about it later" Tali smiles "That's a yes" She whispers to Jenny who smiles. Abby smiles "Did you sneak out looking like that" Tali rubs her arm.

"Do I look bad"Abby shakes her head. "You look beautiful, I mean how did you get out with Tony boarding up the house" She smiles "thank you, and..." She see's her uncle palmer "Uncle Palmer, over here" She calls, palmer takes a double take when he see's Tali he smiles.

"Is tony died" Kate laughs while Hayden takes a spot on her lap, Breena takes her seat holding Samantha

"how are you and sammy" Kate asks, "Fine, just tired she's getting used to letting me sleep" She says with a smile, while Aiden and Dylan takes a seat next to her. Sydney waves Tali nods her over to take a seat by them. She squeezes by "Hi Grandpa" She kisses gibbs cheek before taking a seat by Jenny, McGee moves one down for her.

The three were talking to each whispering more like it. McGee and Gibbs tries to make out a word, but they failed miserably.

Hayden looks up at her. "can you get me a juice please" Kate kisses her forehead. "Shoot I left them in the car" Palmer says, she smiles "I got it. Safe my seat?"She says to Hayden who nods smiling.

Gibbs was getting up. " Grandpa, I'll be fine" She says while her uncle hands her the keys before he had to break up aiden and Dylan.

* * *

She grabs hayden bag from the car, she turns around to find the guy who was staring at her in the gym. "Can I help you" She says, forcing a smile.

He smiles " Nice ride" She smirks closing the door of her uncle's car. "Thanks, but it's not mine" She says before moving past him, pushing the button to lock it.

He grabs her arm causing her to look at it with a bright smile. "I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend" he smiles "I notice, it's nice necklace." Kate smiles.

"wow, very observant , but you have two seconds to remove your hand from me" He complies with a smile.

" Thank you, excuse me" He gets in front of her causing her to chuckle. "you don't take a hit, If i was not up all night last night I would do something to you" She says in a threatening tone, the boy smiles.

"What made you so tired, and does it have to do with what you want to do to me" Kate sighs" Man, your idiot, I would run" Kate says patting his shoulder" he smiled.

"Why are you going to chase me" The boy says smiling. "No, But I will for a block before I shoot you" the boy turns around to see Tony whose eyes were far from sweetness.

Ziva was behind him giggling , while Kate bites her lip preventing hers from escaping. "I'm sorry, Whatever you name is, this is my dad, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and My mom special Agent Ziva DiNozzo, and if you were more observant you would notice that man..." She points over at gibbs that had a stare that could kill the walking dead. "Now that one you should Zig and Zag, He's a trained sniper, hey daddy you want to know what he asked. me" The boy takes off, causing kate to laugh.

"I do love your Alpha male side " She waves to her grandpa who smiles before walking back into the school. "Come on, Ninja" She smiles while he place a arm around her and her mother.

Kate takes her seat handing Hayden his juice while everyone was already laughing when Gibbs told them about the boy. Tony and Ziva takes their seats next to palmer. "Ninja, And Mini Zee, we are going to talk after the game" He says sternly, causing gibbs to shake his head.

"Rule 1" Tony sighs.

"I didn't think it applied to daughters" Gibbs looks at Kate who smiles at him

"It always does" Kate smiles when the buzz goes off, and the team appear on the court.

* * *

The game was leaving everyone on Eggshells, the score was tied. A.J and Matt was unstoppable working together, there was only forty seconds left and the other team had the ball.

A.J was guarding the kid with the ball, he waits for an opening, he gives a evil grin before stealing it. He dodges a few kids before they totally block him, he moves on his right foot.

Matt gets free."McHoops" He shouts before throwing it to him, matt catches it and takes the shot, once the ball went in the basket, the buzzer went off. The team runs onto the Court, while A.J walks over to his friend.

"Nice Shot, I mean you could have put a little style the girls are watching" He says waving over to the Cheerleaders.

Matt smirks."Then why, did you look like you wanted to cry," A.J glares with a tiny smile.

"Because, McSingle, I was showing my sensitive side. watch out"He says, when a few cheerleaders walk over to him.

Matt rolls his eyes, he turns around to see two cheerleaders standing there smiling." Hello, Nancy, Pamela" He says, causing them both to smile.

"Hi, you were amazing, do you want to..." He sees Tali make her way over to him, his mouth dropping a little.

" Uh, excuse me" He says before walking past them, while other members of the team was swarming her.

A.J was smiling which fades when he see's his sister who the guys from his team were surrounding. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" He says charmley causing them to blush. before making his way to his sister.

Matt got to her first. "Hey, back off" He grabs her hand pulling her to the side she smiles. "I could have taken them you know" He gives a little smile.

" I know, you look different" he says moving closer to her. She rubs her arm nervously, he grabs her hand smiling. "You look beautiful" she looks up with a little smile.

"Just, it not you" She steps a little closer to him.

"Why, isn't it me, I'm not" he cuts her off.

"your always beautiful, I mean, it's not you because your Tigger, The girl that's not like anyone else, with her crazy curls and her clothes that she could fight in" She give a smile.

"You like my style before, Kate went crazy trying to improve her skills " He gives her a smile. "Yes, your my bestfriend, and you never have to change for me. you know that." She smiles leaning in. "I didn't change because of you" He smirks "of course not" He says, his eyes moving up and down her fame, she smiles "You okay" He swallows hard nodding.

A.J walks over smacking his friend on the back of his head."Eyes back in your sockets McPuppydog" He hisses at his friend "What are you wearing, and why do you have makeup on...Where's Dad" He says, causing her to roll her eyes.

"He's probably waiting for you, you should go" He shakes his head grabbing her hand.

"We are going," He glares at the boy staring at his sister. "Hey, buddy is there something wrong with your eyes, Do you want me to fix it for you" The boy backs up before looking away.

Tali glares."Down boy, do you need your shots, you're foaming at the mouth" He stares at her, when Jenny walks up.

"Hey, Great Game, you were amazing A.J" He turns to Jenny with a little smile.

"Thank you, Little girl" She grabs his hand "Everyone is waiting, for you guys" Tali pulls her hand away from her brother, but keeps her grip on Matt. She pulls him with her, causing her brother to curse under his breath.

"A.J come on, it's getting crowded" Sydney says, when she finally fought her way over, a boy looks at her.

The kid walks over to her"Hey, I'm..." A.J rolls his eyes grabbing Sydney hand.

"She's not interested" She stares at him while they walk away "i'm not" He looks at her with a smile. "are you" She shakes her head.

"Not even a little " He smiles "you're my favorite" Jenny smile fades, he see's the broken smile.

"Hey, where's my smile. come on, you're not my favorite, because you're special you don't fall into that category" She smiles, while Sydney smirks.

* * *

They went out for dinner, before going home, Jenny and sydney was up stairs with Matt, while A, J walks downstairs to find his father standing in front of his sisters. "Mini Zee, I told you to..." A.J jumps in.

"To Change and wipe off that stuff off your face" tony looks up to see his son, who moves and takes a spot next to him.

" When Did you become her father" Kate asks, causing A.J to glare.

"I'm her Older brother, who has been in a fight every day, since school started for her and you have to make it worse, Kate she's not you so stop trying to make her your clone" Kate rolls her eyes.

"You are three minutes older, and you are the one that's getting yourself into fights, before you don't like that boys think she pretty" She says causing her father and A.J to put on their alpha dog faces.

" Kate, no they don't so stop making it worse...Making her soft and girly" A,J says, causing Tali to sigh watching the two go back and forth.

"A.J face it, you love her and don't want guys to like her because that means someone is stealing your twin away, " He makes a disgusted face.

"Not true I don't care if they take her and come back for you" Tali smiles "Ditto" He glares "we are not done talking, Okay you're too young for all that" He waves his hands up and down .

Kate smiles "It is cute, your being an overprotective older brother" He makes a face. "Kate, lets not start," Tony cuts them off.

"Hey, Ninja we'll talk later, Buddy I got this, thank you" Kate gives her sister a wink, while A.J gives her a disapproving look. Tony sighs when he watches the two fight all the way upstairs. Ziva walks out of the Kitchen, with a few cups of Hot Chocolate on a tray. .

"Tony, remember what I told you earlier ." She says before, giving him a cup of hot chocolate and then her daughter she gives her a little smile. "He's a softy Tateleh, your fine "She whispers to her, she smiles at her mother.

Ziva walks upstairs. leaving the two alone. He takes a seat next to her on the couch. She turns to face him.

"So, How much trouble am I in" She asks in a small voice. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Mini Zee, Next time change when I tell you to" She looks up at him "what is wrong with what I am wearing." He gives her a look causing her to smile.

"what is right with it, it's way not me, and my hair is...it takes forever, I should just dress like I used to, but I kind of like the make up" She says causing him to sigh.

"We were doing so well," She laughs before kissing his cheek. "maybe I'll start a little at a time so we can both have time to adjust to it. Fair" He nods sticking out his hand, she smiles shaking it.

"So Chapstick, and we move up every year" She drops her head back before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Men"She sighs causing Tony to smirk. "Girls" She smiles.**  
**

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing it mean a lot, I will be uploaded everyday, but if i miss a day it will be up the next Day I promise, I just haves Exams all week so, I have to fit it in between.

Six left and One bonus, for this story.

Thank you, guest, CBurns1995, tivaisseasonten, crezza24, LunaEvanna Longbottom, I3GodTivaNCIS, and TivaandMcAbbyalltheway for reviewing. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Thank you, Crezza24 for reviewing Lights are going out it means a lot, and I am glad you liked it. Also you asked me if I will be continuing the story, and the answer is Yes, They will be two new stories going up, after this one. One is Called Postcards from Home and the Other The start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble. So I love the families to much to just let it go just yet.


	16. Fair winds and following seas

**Thank you, for reading and Please Review.**

I do not Own NCIS or anything Associated with it.

* * *

_Kate walks into Alex's room to find him finishing packing his duffle bag for tomorrow. "So navy, you nervous, I mean they can be really mean" She asks, he turns around smiling. _

_"I know, but I'll just pretend it's you bossing me around" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"But, I'm cute when I do it right?" He smiled wrapping his hands around her waist_

_"Absolutely Adorable. "He says, he captures her lips, before, he moves his lips to her jaw to her neck, down to the base of her neck, while his hand slid up her shirt feeling her soft skin, moving it up her olive back._

_He keeps them at bay at the middle of her back, She was nervous to say the least, but his skin against her felt right, She recaptures his lips, her hands falling down to his chest, his hand move up just below her strap causing her to tension._

_"Alex..." He pulls away "Sorry" He says giving them some space, Kate sighs" I know...I'm " He smiled kissing her on the lips. _

_"It okay, you need time" She nods " But I am depend on your lips " He smiled pulling her back in his embrace._

_"Mmn, well i can't let you have a redraw" She raises a brow, a little smirk playing on her lips. " You can't can you" She says before capturing his lips, he moves to the bed still having a possession of her lips, they take a seat, moving down her jaw to her neck leaning her down on the bed, her head hitting his pillow. she was feeling a little uncomfortable, nervous she guess. He leaves a kiss on her shoulder before pulling away. staring at her with these eyes that scared her a little, he feel's her tension up. . "I'm going to miss you roadrunner" She smiles _

_"I am going to miss you too, Navy, email me if you need me to knock some sense into your commanders or if they need tips to make you a little miserable." He makes a face._

_"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side" She smiles arches her back until their lips were about to touch" I'm on your side, and you need to keep me there" She says, he smiles._

_"How do I do that? " She gave him a little smile , hoping he knew already. "You fight for me, and you make me see it's worth it, while I do the same" She says kissing him on the lips. _

_His hands pins her over her head,while his lips moved to her neck causing her to tension up a little. He pulls away with a little smile. "You want to go somewhere" She smiles._

_"yeah, where?" He smiles getting up before extending out his hand to her. She accepts it, smirking._

_"where are we going?" He smiled shrugging his shoulders. " Somewhere" He says, with a little smile. _

* * *

She smiles looking around the place. "Hey, We finally made it to the fair"He says while she takes a bite of her funnel cake, He smiles at the sparkle in her eyes, he kisses her on the cheek. She stops in her tracks, her eyes lighting up.

"You okay? "She smiles, nodding her head.

"Yes, I just saw the shooting games "He smirks . "I have a feeling you want to play" She nods her eyes lighting up like the fourth of July."

"Hey, first I'm going to get something to drink "she says, heading to the drink vender, he grabs her wrist.

"I'll get it. what you want? "she thinks about ,"Lemonade ice tea"He smiles "has you wish " She smiles "I am going to miss you" He smirks. "Buying you things" She nods, "I have so much more money since we met" He laughs before kissing her on the lips, "You're joking right" She nods "about the money, but not about missing you:" She says, before capturing his lips leaving a slowly gently kiss before pulling away, making birds fly around alex's head.

"I'll be right back, "she smirks "Can you walk" He smiles "I think I can manage." He says, while walking to get her drink, she smiles when her phone rings. She pulls out her cell. " Hello," She says.

"Little one, you Abba-leh made me call, if you were coming home for dinner" Kate laughs, " No, I'll be home by curfew, Eleven right"

"Correct. I'll see you later little one be careful, and have fun...but not too much" She smiles. " I will. Love you Ima-leh"

"love you too little one, bye"

"Bye"she says before hanging up her phone she places it in her pocket before deciding to sneak up on her boyfriend.

Alex was looking around when she sneaks up behind him and grabs her Drink. He smirks "where were you "she smiles," Right, behind you .come on "she grabs his wrist and drags him to the games.

"So do you have any experience? "She smiles at him, he nods.

"You do know the kind I was referencing to right" He cheeks turn a little red. She smiles. "Yes, Roadrunner I know what you were referring to, my father is a Navy seal, Remember. He always took to firing range . "She whistles, with a cocky smile.

"I didn't know you were a full fledged Navy brat" He gives a huge smile while bowing.

"Navy brat at your service, "she smiles.

"whoa, me against you navy what will the odds be "she mocks, tapping her chin, causing him to smirk. "I know it doesn't look good for you "he tease with a smug smile.

"Really, My family are all agents, and my grandpa is a sniper, I can kick your butt with my eyes closed and one handed" she taunts.

He smirks "you're dreaming, didn't you hear navy brat, and besides I am naturally gifted" He says, which makes her laugh.

"Sweetie you shouldn't throw around the word gifted when there is a I in the statement and I am going to take your cute little butt down" She says, when Alex hands the kid at the game stand the money, he laughs.

"You're a competitive little thing "he comments when the boy behind the stand hands her the game rifle, she smiles and hands it to Alex.  
"You go first, Baby "she offers him the gun, he smiles "thank you, Roadrunner, take notes and are your nails okay, it break did it"he says, with a smile, she gives his gut a pat.

"Don't pick on me "he smirks, "sorry, won't happen again. "He says before aiming and hitting almost every target. He missed the smallest one that was moving in a circular motion. He got a piece of it but it wasn't enough. Kate had to admits she was Impressed by him.

He hands Kate the gun."That was excellent shooting, Navy armed and deadly "he smirks at her "you got it, "she smiles, and nods "yes, Navy. I got it "He smirks, she takes her spot and aims the rifle the way Gibbs had taught her. she relaxes her body and studies the targets ,she close her eyes and visualized once her eyes open she starts shooting the targets , Alex eyes follows each target she was knocking down , she was really good. She takes her last shot hitting the smallest target dead center.

"What are you, High school student by day Hit man by Night "

"How, did you know? "She jokes back with a serious expression which causes Alex to Laugh.

"I would hate to be on that side of the barrio "he comments, they both won a prize. The man hands Alex a baby seal stuff animal "Here, I don't want you to forget about you navy brat" she smiles, she reveals her prize to him, He laughs when she hands him a elephant, holding a piece of paper that says, an elephant never forgets.

"Just a reminder, that I won't forget, but you were pretty good, navy" he expects it with a smile. "Now, what do you want to do?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Anything," he smirks and looks over at the ride that you freefall before your spring back up with a rubber band before you hit the floor, " How about that" Her eyes light up.

"yeah lets go" She smiles, starting to walking over when he grabs her wrist shaking his head " I was joking, lets go on the merry go round" she laughs.

"okay, don't cry" he smiles " I won't " he says before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

_Kate smiles walking into her house, when Tony comes up behind her. "Why you smile" She jumps causing him to stare at her shock, "Whoa the Ninja skills are down, what's going on" Kate smiled kissing him on the cheek._

"Nothing, just had a good night with Alex...we had a very good time" Tony raises a brow with his arms cross forcing a smile.

"Not, that good of a night'" She sighs shaking her head.

"No, but great nevertheless, I'm going to drive to the academy to see him off, It sucks his going to be less than a hour away and I can't see him"Tony gives a little smile

"Hey, Sometimes time makes things better" Kate gives a little smile at the mention of sometimes. "and other times" Tony kisses her forehead.

"It tells you what you need to know, either way, you had something, just maybe not all you expected" Kate frowns, Tony tilts her chin.

"It could be more" She smiles before hugging her father, he smiles.

"Wish him Luck, and Besides you have more time with me so its a win win" She shakes her head laughing. "Thank you, daddy" He smiles, "You're welcome my ninja" She smiles.

* * *

Ziva smiled she had checked on the twins, before going into her oldest daughter room, to find her staring at the ceiling lost in her chain of thought.

"Little one, you okay? Is this about alex leaving?"Her mother asks softly, causing her to nod her head not wanting to go into details of what she had been thinking about. Her mother takes a spot next to her. Kate sits up she looks up at her mother with a small frown.

"Whatever it is you can tell me "She nods, looking down at her laps. "I know, I going to miss him, but that's not what I was thinking about," Ziva nods tilting her chin for she would meet her eyes. " We were kissing, and he..." Ziva eyes soften, while patting her on the leg.

"I know you're embarrassed, but you can tell me anything "she nods, looking at her mother " he move his hands up my back, it felt...Right" She nods "But, apart of me was yelling at me to stop, so told him to."

"Did he?" Her mother asks softly, kate nods "Yes, but I can tell he wanted too, we end up leaving his house and went to fair" she explains, Ziva nods, with a little smile.

"Good, if he didn't. I would have had to kill him. "Kate gives her a little smile, Ziva wraps her arm around her pulling her close to her.

"Ima-leh what do I do, I mean maybe I was just over thinking things earlier "she says in a small voice.

"No, I think you already know the answer. You proved it early when listened to yourself. Little one there is no rush. His two years older than you, he may be ready, doesn't mean you have to be. Trust me, when the voices say something different or when there comes a point where you don't hear them at all. That's when you ready, so don't beat yourself up. Enjoy being where you are, and when you're ready I know you're smart enough to make your own decisions and that you would come to me if you need advice. "Kate smiles and hugs her mother.

"Thank you "Ziva smiles.  
"You're welcome that's what I am here for.' Kate smiles

"Do you want to know something?"Ziva nods" the voice sound like dad, and when I try to ignore it .It changes to grandpa and I hear a gun being cocked ,"Ziva giggles, Tony was outside her door for the whole conversation 'that kid is dead', he thinks to himself, he was glad that they were going to have some space away from each other. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. "come in" kate calls, Tony opens the door smiling at his little girl, who proves that he could trust her, and that he had to scare more fear into that boy.

"Hey, ninja you should get some sleep" Tony says when he notices a drawing on her easel, causing him to smile. "You should show the boy that" Ziva finally notices the drawing of Gibbs cocking a gun.

Kate rolls her eyes. "I rather not" Tony shrugs "I don't know it's my favorite." Ziva smirks shaking her head at her husband who smiles. " I'm sure it is daddy" She says with a little smile. Ziva gets up from her daughter bed kissing her on the forehead. "Remember what I told you, and everything will work out, you're worth it" Her mother whispers to her causing her to smile. Ziva looks at her husband. "You coming to bed" He nods "I'll be right there" She kisses his cheek before walking out.

"Daddy, you okay ?" She asks, stares at him with his own eyes.

"Yes, I just wanted to see if you were okay, about tomorrow"She nods giving him a little smile. "I got you right, so I'm fine" He smiles "Ninja, just a little reminder that some things you don't get back, and if you don't listen to the signs you would regret it, you understand"Kate looks down at her hands, which were lying on her lap.

"What made you bring that up?"He looks guilty at the floor; her eyes widen "you were listening in on mine Ima-leh conversation that was between me and her. If I want you to know I would have talked to both of you. "She snaps, which cause Tony to shot her a look. "Hey, watch your tone" She sighs, before looking up at him. "sorry..."Tony see's her cheeks a little red. He tilts her chin making her look up.

" Ninja, don't do anything just because you think, you should. It has to feel right, or you're are going to get hurt" She nods he kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Ninja, I love you, I didn't mean to embarrass you, and I shouldn't have been listening, but it's Habit" She gives a little smile. "Goodnight, I love you too, forever and always...Thank you, for looking out for me...but can you we leave these talks between me and ima-leh, I'll come to you, if I need you" Tony nods getting up from the bed .

" Sweet dreams ninja" She climbs under the covers, he turns off the light before walking out. He had to get used to the fact that she won't come to him with everything like she used to, and that she would be making decisions that was going to break his heart. He knew it was only a matter of time before a stupid boy breaks her heart or steals her away.

* * *

_Kate smiles walking up her boyfriend, "Knock them Dead, Navy" He smiles, staring at her, he leans in kissing her on the lips, getting applauses from everyone around them._

_They didn't mind them they were too busy trying to get enough of the kiss to last until November, when he comes back for Thanksgiving, they pulled apart, She runs her fingers through his hair._

_"See you later Navy, Give them hell" He smiles "Always, I mean it if a guy tries anything" She smirks._

_"I'll tell them my boyfriend, is a military man, and he don't take kindly to them guys trying to steal his girlfriend, and if that doesn't work I let them have it." He smiles._

_"I'll be back soon, and you can teach me more about movies" She nods, before he lets her go, he goes to his parents who tell their goodbyes, she waits until they had to leave, she sighs her eyes getting a little cloudy. She wipes a few tears from her cheeks, when she walks up to her car to see her father. She smiled before walking up to him hugging him tightly. _

_"You okay Ninja" She nods looking around for his car. "how did you get here" He kisses the top of her head. _

_" Took a cab, I thought we could get some lunch, and see a movie, if you want but if you want to go home..." She cuts him off. "You buying " She says with a sad smile._

_"always," She smirks. "I am going to hold you to that" He smiles._

_"You want me to drive" She shakes her head. "I can, thanks for coming for me. You seem to always know when I need you" He smiles._

_"It's my job, Ninja, it gets easier I promise, and I'll always be there for you, and..." She gives a smile. " Come for me, even if it takes forever" He smiles._

_"that's right, " She gets into the driver's seat while he gets in the passenger seat. _

_They were talking for the last twenty minutes. "Daddy, you let go, I had a right to be upset" He sighs with a smile. _

_"For the hundredth time, you told me to" She brakes at the red before looking at him. They were talking about when she was four and Tony was teaching her to ready her bike, she was getting the hang of it so she told tony to let go, he was reluctant but he still complied, she was on the floor a few seconds later, it was safe to say there were tears._

_He heard about it all day, and she told the team what happened which made him receive a few gibbs slaps from his boss, and many dirty looks from the team, but she forgave him, a few minutes later. She could never stay mad at him, even when she was telling him that it was his fault. _

_"And I have admitted to that, and I also argued that I asked for cookies, and for a pony, and you said no, you're my daddy you should have said I wasn't ready yet, because what's your line again?" She taps her chin, before pushes down on the gas when it turns green. _

_"Oh yeah, Daddies know best" He sighs, waving his imagine white flag._

_"You win, my god you're like mother" She laughs _

_"Funny Ima-leh says I get it from you" He smiles "you do, so you feeling better" She nods smiling._

_"thank you, I miss him, but we both have things to do, and if we are meant to be it will all work right" Tony nods smiling. Kate smiles "Daddy, you remember when I got my tigger" Tony turns white, nodding._

_"Yeah, I don't want to bring up that conversation" She laughs. _

_"what conversations you brought me him has a form of hush money, I asked you where babies come from and you turn white, and I asked you if I could have tigger, to make me feel better because you didn't want to tell me" Tony gives a little smile._

_"I wasn't ready for that topic, and you mom said we couldn't go anywhere together because they was going to be no room in the apartment with all your toys because all you had to do was that pouting face of your and I caved like a fool" She smiles._

_"I know but I never used it against you " She says with a wicked smile causing him to give her a look saying yeah right. _

_"We got to Ncis, and Ima-leh, gave me this little explanation to that subject and you had to leave the room for a second" He sighs. _

_" it was hard" Kate smiles parking the car at a local diner. _

_"I know... Daddy" He looks at her. "Yes Ninja" She kisses him on the cheek. " I'm glad i'm your little girl" She says before getting off the car, he gives a small smile. he was to._ **  
**

Author Notes

* * *

Thank you, : LunaEvanna Longbottom, crezza24, : Lister4eva, CBurns1995, and I3GodTivaNCIS fpr reviewing, It mean a lot and I loved all the Feedback. The end is coming soon, and I just wanted to thank everyone who is still following my story, and are going to stick around for the rest of the series.

Lister4eva, Loved your Idea, and if you stick around for Postcards from home, there is going to be a similar...Wait I am telling you to much, just stick around and you won't be disappointed, I promise.  
5 Chapters, and 1 Bonus.


	17. Taken

**Thank you for reading and Please Review.**

I do not own Ncis and Anything Associated with it.

* * *

Tali had begged Tony and Ziva for three weeks straight if she could go on the field trip to Baltimore, to a professional ballet school where she would be trained by professional dancers.

The two were both wrapping up the case and didn't like the Idea of her being alone they didn't care if it was with a group of 20 teenage girls, which had only three chaperones.

Kate had a week off of school during the same time of the trip. She offered to go with her. after endless amount of begging and pleading and coming up with pie charts proving by theory that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. I mean who could argue with Hidden Ninja ways of killing a guy sixty ways with everyday items with Demonstration illustration. Tony and Ziva agree only because they would spend one night by themselves before they drove out the next day.

Kate smiles when turning down the covers to their bed in their hotel room, Tali had decide to stay with Kate, well her parents decide for her and she didn't mind it. Tali comes out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Mushu, can you, braid my hair" She nods smiling taking a seat on the bed, while grabbing the brush from the nightstand.

"So you enjoyed the brutal training" Kate asks, while her sister takes a seat in front of her. "Yes, I loved it, thanks for coming," she says, while her sister runs the brush through her thick locks.

"You're welcome, besides i'm having fun." Tali smiles "it's been awhile since we spend time together" Kate nods, "Yeah, it has but we'll make up for it" Tali smiles

"So how are you Alex She asks innocently, her sister gives a little smile, which she couldn't see. "Okay, I guess,...It's hard to find time to talk, he hasn't written me back yet, but that's probably because of Training, so I..." Tali cuts her off.

" Shouldn't worry about it, I agree" Kate smiles "really?" Tali nods before putting her head back for her sister could start the braid.

"yes, I do...Can I ask you a question" Kate smiles.

"Yes, Cri-kee" Tali bites her bottom lip, thinking if she should tell her, Kate ties off the braid before turning her shoulders so she would look at her.

" Do you think a friend could like another friend, I mean like you and Alex" She asks causing Kate to smile " Yes, I do, I mean look at Daddy and Ima-leh, Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee, they were friends. So who's the friend" Kate asks with eyes saying I know everything.

Tali sighs. "Matt...I kind of kissed him, Almost a year ago" She says timidly, causing her sister to smile.

"I know, I saw you out my window" Tali blushes a little. " So you saw..."Kate cuts her off.

"You planted one on the unexpecting McGee, yes and he didn't seem to mind it" Her sister smiles. "really, you think he...never mind "Kate smiles.

"There is a big chance, and you guys are still young maybe he just needs a little time, but when he is ready I'll be the first one to do this." She jumps up on the bed.

"I told you so, I told you so, I told you so" She chats moving her hips in different directions then where she is pointing to causing Tali to laugh.

She pulls her sister back down onto the bed."You're stupid, and I think Alex's won't mind seeing that" Kate rolls her eyes smiling.

"Shut up," tali smiles "What, I'm just saying." Kate smiles.

"You don't think it's weird that I am..." kate gives her a look.

"what, " Tali rests her head on her sister's lap looking up at the ceiling.

"That i'm in love with my best friend" Kate eyes widen her sister was thirteen, and she was saying she was in love.

"Tali, I think you're a little too young for the L word" tali stares at her.

"You haven't used it yet" Kate opens her mouth before closing it, "I think it's time for bed" Tali grabs her arm.

"You haven't have you" Kate shakes her head.

"No, that's because we are..."Tali gives her a little smile ."not ready yet, it took abba-leh and Ima-leh, Eight years to say those words I think you ahead of schedule" Kate laughs smiling.

"thank you. now get some sleep. " Tali gets on her side of the bed, while Kate pulls the blanket over them, " Goodnight Munsu" Tali says turning off her light, "Goodnight Cri-Kee" Kate says closing her eyes.

* * *

Tali was enjoying the pain and tears of Ballet, while Kate was having fun in the background helping her out, they had been spending a lot of time together enjoying each other's company, but you know when fun is brewing, Trouble is lurking.

Kate was taking a shower while Tali hanged out with some of her chaperones, had checked in on the kids for the last time, causing Kate to realize why her parents didn't even trusted them with their Stapler let alone Tali.

Kate gets dress in black sweats and a green cami, and pulls her hair into a messy bun, She was putting on her shoes when she sees her knife on the nightstand.

"Never go anywhere without a knife" She says, placing it on her ankle when she see's tali knife she places it on her hip before going to get her sister from down the hall. It was eight at night and her gut was telling her to get Tali and turn in for the night, and just wait for her parents who were on their way. She was walking to the room when she see's a man who smiles at her which sends chills down her back.

She knocks on the door of the room. "Who is it" She hears her sister calls. Kate smiles "It's me, " Tali opens the door smiling.

"Come on, in" Kate looks at her watch. "It's late Tali..." Tali gives her puppy dog eyes, "Okay for a minute but then you are going to bed,"

Tali sighs "I thought I left my parents at home" Kate rolls her eyes smiling, when she feels eyes on her. She turns around to see the man was gone.

She gets into the hotel room. "Tali, tell everyone to be careful, and not to open the doors to anyone besides the chaperones..." Tali stares at her sister

"What happened" Kate shrugs her shoulders ."Something doesn't feel right, I'm going to call daddy and Ima-leh, and see where they are...Tali I mean it" Tali nods.

"I know, " Kate walks outside onto the balcony for some privacy. Tali stares at the direction her sister had disappeared to when one of her friends grabs her arm.

"Tali can you, help me do a purple strikes" Tali nods, before turning her attention to everyone else, while the girl goes into the bathroom to set up the stuff.

"Hey don't open the door to anyone that you don't know" Tali orders her friends before going into the bathroom.

Kate smiles when she hears the Bond music being played before her father answers. "Hey, Ninja we got on the freeway we should be there in 55 minutes" Her father says causing her to laugh when she hears her mother saying that she could have been there in 20 minutes.

"Its okay daddy, " She says, he could hear something was bugging her.

"What's going on is there something wrong, Ninja, " She nods if like he could see her.

"Nothing, Daddy, Just something doesn't feel right, and there was this guy..." She says when she hears a knock, she hears a girl yell room service is here, she looks through the glass door to see the man that made her want to jump of her skin..."What man, Ninja what's going on...what did he do" She hears the his concern in his voice.

"Daddy, Rule 40" She says before closing her phone placing it in her pocket, He had a gun on a girl who was crying, before he went to another young girl who was in her Pajamas tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh, who wants to go on a little ride, " He asks drying the tears with the barrio of the gun, "Please I don't want to go" He chuckles. "Two of you are going to go, no matter what now be a team player, okay sweetie" he says gently, caressing her skin

* * *

Tony hits the gas, causing Ziva to grab onto the door. "Tony what happened?" His eyes were narrowed on the road.

"Call Gibbs Tell him that Kate said rule 40 and something about a guy that didn't feel right to her" Ziva's grabs her phone calling Gibbs while praying that her daughters were alright.

"Gibbs, we need you in Baltimore, Kate called Rule 40"

Tony was hitting a hundred and something driving like Ziva on speed. There was going to be hell to pay that's for sure.

* * *

Kate jumps in the middle causing the man to smile. "I was wondering where you were" Kate forces a smile.

"Aww, I thought we had a connection." He smiles aiming the gun on the girl who was hiding behind the bed. when another girl tried to run.

"I won't do that, In lease you want BFF right here to have bullet in her pretty little ballerina head" The girl screams, causing the man to laugh.

"Sweetheart, this rooms are soundproofed, you know why?" Kate glares at the man, " Let's not start that conversation," Tali walks out her eyes widen at the sight of her sister in front of the man's gun.

"Okay, how about you pick who goes, that sounds fair, go ahead which two of these Ballerinas deserves my time" He asks, She stares at the man straight in the eyes.

"I'll go, that should be enough" Tali stares at her sister with eyes full of fear.

The man smiles "Playing hero could get you killed, I could shoot you" Kate moves closer to the man, her hands in the air.

"Who's playing hero, go ahead shoot, I just wanted it known I did it my way" The man smiles.

"You're beautiful, but not that bright." She smiles.

"Now don't make me cry," She says, while he places the barrio to her head. She stares him straight in eye not flinching, no fear in her own. .

"are you going to shoot, or are we going to go, huh I don't like uncertainty" the man gives her a grin, staring her up and down.

"I'll be lying if I said I didn't want you" Kate gives him a little smile. "Always, what a girl want's to hear." She says, her sister grabs her arms causing the man to smile at the beautiful girl.

"Who's this" Tali stares at the man. "Number Two" Tali answers causing Kate's eyes to widen.

The man smiles. "Sisters, I Haven't had that in a while lets go" He turns his attention to the frighten girls that had tears rolling down their cheeks.

" If you say a word to anyone I'll come after you, and kill your friends" The girls nods tears in their eyes. Kate grabs her sister, shaking her head at her.

Tali eyes take on her mother's stare, no fear in them." So romeo, are will leaving." He nods, grabbing Kate until she was his body shield he places the gun to her tempo. He rubs his face against her before leaving a kiss on her neck, sending chills through her body.

"We'll have our fun later" She glares "you bet we will, just don't think we are on the same page of what it is" He smiles "We will be " he says, tali follows close behind, they step into the elevator, he didn't bother to avoid the cameras.

"Give me your phones" Tali and Kate does what he asked he places them on the ground before stomping on them shattering them in pieces, Kate eyes fall on his jacket pocket where she see's his phone sticking out. She looks away before he notices her glaze.

"Good, Phones are terrible distraction when getting to know a person"He says with smile staring at the two while Kate stays in between the man and her sister the way it was going to stay.

* * *

He takes them to his car, Kate gets into the front seat, has ordered, while tali gets into the back, taking the seat behind her sister's. The man stares at the young woman beside him, a gun pointed at her, while pushes the button to start the car.

He pulls onto the road without lights until he was about ten minutes down the road making sure there was nothing proving he left the Hotel or was even there.

"So why the act of heroism" He asks, she glares at the man. "I guess I was trying to balance out your acts of cowardice, they are thirteen year girls. How were they going to defend themselves" He digs the barrel into her head causing her to moan in pain. while tali eyes darken.

"I'll talk more sweet, and you were the one I wanted, It was more easier if you offered yourself and the little cutie in the back was a bonus" Kate stares at him in shock.

" You know, something , you not as dumb as you look" Kate says causing Tali to glare at her, why can't she just keep her mouth shut, and come up with a plan that wouldn't get her killed.

Twenty minutes of anything but silence later...

"SO do you want to get to know each other or Am i just another Job" Kate asks causing the man to smile "You going to be more than that tonight" he says in a husky voice, Tali feels chills running down her body, has the man stares at her through the rear-view mirror.

"You too, you're are quiet, but when i get a hold of you that will all change" Tali just stares at the man, her eyes were neutral no fear or anything in them, without a doubt she inherited them from her mother.

Kate glares at the man, like hell if he was going to touch her sister, he would have to kill her first, and she wasn't going to let it get that far.

She takes a deep breath, she had to make her plan and make it work. Kate leans over grabbing his arm. "Please let us go , we have done nothing , Let us go home" She cries, He pushes her off she hits her back against of the window.

He slaps her hard across her face cutting the inside of her cheek. Tali eyes widen with range before She see's the phone being tuck away, Her face remains neutral. Kate places her hand against her cheek.

"You know this hurt our relationship, I was thinking about adding you to my Facebook but not anymore" She says while spitting out the blood, her cheek was stingy she wanted to cry, but she keeped her tears at bay, She leans against her window, sneaking the phone to tali

Kate starts to drumming on the dashboard, Tali quick texts 16 to her father before turning off the ringer than tucks the phone in her boot.

" Can you stop before I shoot you" Kate raises her hands" I'm sorry, it won't happen again," She looks at her sister who gives her a little smile.

' just follow the cellular tower road. She think to herself .

* * *

Tony and Ziva was going over the scene, talking to the girls, while Abby was analyzing the data of Video footage at NCIS which was not giving them anything to go by, The cameras were down for forty minutes, giving the son of a bitch time to grab the girls and leave without a trace of him being there or who he was.

It was obvious it wasn't the first time he done this which was driving the two crazy. Thinking about what kind of man had their daughters.

McGee and Gibbs rushes over to them. "Anything" Ziva shakes her head sighing. "No, The girls are too shaken up to describe him, and he was prepared, he must have scoped the area, there is group of teenage girls who been here for a week their in gymnastics, I think he must have...I rather not think about it" She says, while tony places a hand on her shoulder.

"I can try to track their phones has long has..." McGee was saying while Gibbs glares at him telling him they didn't have time for his terminology.

Tony hands him the evidence bag with destroyed phones causing the two eyes to fall a little Gibbs, was about to bark an order when Tony phone rings, it was a text message by an unknown number.

He opens it. "16" Tony eyes widen before showing it to Ziva who gives a little smile. "we know what that means" Tony nods before turning to his Probie.

"McGee, Have abby track the last number that texted My phone, You don't mess with girls" Tony says while showing the other two the text message while McGee was tell abby want to do.

Gibbs gives a evil smile. " "We are going to break a lot more than just his hand, DiNozzo." Gibbs says, while they loaded into the elevator. .

"Glad we are the same page," Tony says, while Ziva just stays in front of him. She had killed many people for her country, but this one was personally, and would be the less merciful. McGee nods listening to his wife he smiles. when he hears her shout for joy.

" Rule 16, Timmy, I'm sending the GPS coordinates" Abby says in one breath. "Be careful, and get them back Timmy, Tell Tony and ZIva, A.j Is fine we are taking care of him." Abby says before hanging up.

"Boss, Abby send us the Gps Coordinates" McGee says has the elevator doors were closing.

" Lets get this son of a bitch" Both Tony and Gibbs say clear as day out for blood, they were all glad they were on the same grabs Ziva hand giving a gently squeeze. if he hurt his girls there was no where for that son of bitch to hide. which was the same thing running through everyone's mind.

* * *

The man only drove for thirty minutes when they arrived at the woods he left the car, and made them walk the rest of the way. the man kept a gun on kate, so Tali follows close, but never goes without leaving a track for her family, to find them.

She was her mother daughter, while her sister used her father's techniques of talking until someone wanted to kill themselves. She used stealth and quietly made her rescue plan, they worked well together, it was like if It was Ziva and Tony who was fighting for their survive.

They finally stopped at a abaddon cabin, about 30 miles further into the woods from where they left the car. . He leads them to storage shelter about five feet away from the house.

He leads the down the stairs of the shelter, where Kat's eyes scan the room, seeing names carved into the wall. they wasn't the first girls here. Her eyes fall on the one little cottage bed, that had a pair of handcuffs attached to it.

'They were probably the only ones who were alive for now 'she thinks to herself, Tali was close to her taking in everything has well while the man just stares at them like if he was picking a flavor of icecream, he could have rock and road, or Vanilla , who probably never experienced anything like he wanted to do to her before which was intriguing him.

" I'll be right back " He say before leaving the two, Kate starts scanning the room, once he was gone for few minutes she runs up the stairs, but the door was locked, she sighs there was no way to fight him down there without a chance of Tali getting hurt.

"Kate what are we going to do, " Tali says while scanning the area the same way has her sister, Kate had a plan. it wasn't a perfect plan but it was enough. "We play along for now," She says, she hugs her sister "will just play along" She says more to herself than anyone.

* * *

The gang found the car, the signal was lost to the Phone thanks to the woods because some tree hugs wouldn't let people build towers.

Tony and a bone to pick with them. They flash the lights over the ground, the darkness working against them but it could have been in favor of the girls.

"I found their tracks, " Ziva yells, causing everyone to run over to her. "It's leading west, Tali out did herself" Ziva says at the foot marking, and bend branches, and using them to point in the direction they went.

Gibbs smiled "That's my girls " he says following the trail along with Mcgee who was beyond impressed. Tony follows with a little smile ' Just hang on we are coming'

He grabs Ziva's hand "Thank you again for teaching them to be Ninjas" He says causing her to give a little smile. "You taught them a lot of things Tony. that's why I know they're fine, but lets hurry, and get them back...and I call dibs on that son of a bitch" He starts to pick up his pace.

"Sorry Zee, Daddy get's first swing, mommy devours them, and Grandpa eats what's every left" Tony says while Gibbs lead the way, to the witch' s house, because hazel and gradel left more than just bread crumbs.

* * *

He comes back down twenty minutes later smiling at the girls. "Well, everything is perfect for you..."He says staring at Tali, Kate eyes darkening, the signal was coming and he won't know what hit him. "Hmm, come on, let teach you about Life" He says while grabbing Tali, who smacks his hand away causing him to swing. Kate jumps in front of her sister blocking the hit.

" Please, I'll go first...Please, I do anything" He gives a wicked smile. while his hand plays with the hum of her shirt. moving it up her soft skin, he stops at midpoint before removing it.

"Is that so, You know you have be nothing but..." She cuts him off. " She's thirteen, Please...I make it worth your wild, I'll do anything you want... Please" Kate says, her mouth taste like ash, Tali grabs her arm, but Kate shrugs her off.

He smiles " You better, the moment I am not satisfied I am coming back for her" Tali eyes turn dark, while reestablishing her grip on Kate.

"Kate..." Kate stares at the man. " Can I have just a minute, please" Kate asks with crush eyes the man sighs, He handcuffs tali to the bed in the shelter.

He kisses the top of her head sending shivers down her spine. He walks up to kate with a evil grin " Make it fast, I might change my mind" He says husking before kissing her on the lips causing her to stiffen, before she responds by kissing him back, pretending it was alex that got her by the taste of gasoline.

He pulls away. "You learn fast, lets hope you just has good, in the bedroom" He says before walking upstairs.

" Kate, this is your plan.." She wasn't going to put Tali at risk.

"Tali, I didn't say it was a perfect one now listen." She grabs Tali's knife from her waist. " You know how to get out those I make sure he leaves it unlock, just run, don't come in the house, go get help, we are not the first to be here Tali, and we are not going to added to the list okay, run " She shakes her head, she saw the names, the nail carvings of other girls names, and she wasn't going to let Kate be one of them, while she was safe.

"I am not letting him..." Kate kisses her forhead. "I'll be fine, I promise, get help , please do this for me...we will be okay" She nods tears clouding her eyes.

" Rule Sixteen" Tali gives a little smile. "Just make sure it's his wrist being broken" Tali tucks the knife away when she hears him coming back down .

"I'll be fine, remember"Tali nods, he takes a spot by the stairs, "Are you ready" Kate winks at her before walking to the stairs.

"I been ready to this thing to you since this all started" She whispers seductively.

He smirks "I'll see you later or Tomorrow Depending on your sister" Tali glares, struggling against the restraints

Kate grabs the man hand taking him upstairs, causing the man to smiles he wraps his arm around her. leading her out of the shelter.

He was going to place the lock when she teases his neck with her teeth, "what are you doing?" She gives a little smile"Make it worth your wild" She says, he smiles while his hand moved up and down her fame. "You would be the first" Kate gives a little smile.

"Oh don't start sweet talking me" he grabs her arm "You know i am going at my own will" the gun still in his hand. He smirks leading her into the house, "So you like to bite" Kate stares at him. "I'm sure you do" he smiles "and you will be correct" He says, lust filled in his dark eyes.

* * *

He locks the door behind him to the bedroom smiling devish at Kate who's heart rate was going a hundred beats per second. The bedroom was dirty all that was in it was the wore out bed that was covered by the stain sheets, she swallows hard at the chains on the bedpost, She guess for his difficult, Victims.

He Still had the gun point at her , she walks to the foot of the bed. "Mmn, Nothing but you and Me" Kate nods,

"Exactly," She says smiling, he walks over to her the fight was about to start and she had everything to fight for in that shelter of lost souls.

She takes a deep breath before quickly turning around pushing the mans arm with the gun away from her sending a bullet flying through the air...

* * *

The team hears the gun going off, they start running, "David DiNozzo, McGee you're with Me" Gibbs orders running to where the sound was coming from their guns drawn, while their hearts beating a hundred miles an hour.

Tony and Ziva's eyes were the first to settled on the house, while McGee and Gibbs followed the pursued. Blood would be shed to day, if hasn't been already.

* * *

"Kate!" She screams when she finally get her hand free, she grabs her knife flipping it open, running up the stairs, she was about to run, when she see's the gun coming up the corner of the house she takes a deep breath, she wasn't hiding or going along anymore, if he hurt her, he wasn't going to walk away.

She waited to his arm was halfway out to make her move she slammed her elbow down on the arm in the joint causing him to drop the gun in one fast movement.

she had him pinned on the floor, her knees was on the man's chest making it hard for him to breath.

he places the Knife quickly to the man's neck, when a light flashes on her, her eyes widen when she saw who she pinned down a little of relief came over her, while the person on the floor stares at her terrified to move..."  
**  
**

* * *

Thank you, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway and torontogirl12 for reviewing.

TivaandMcAbbyalltheway, He is coming back...I think...Maybe...Who are we talking about.?

Please Review, and I may post sooner...I have to study, so I may be Up on 6 inless, I have something telling me to push it.


	18. Rule Sixteen

**Thank you all for reading and please review.**

I do not know NCIS or anything Associated. 

* * *

****

  
Tali stares at her uncle she removes the knife from his neck tears running down her cheek. She looks up at her grandpa "Kate's in the house with the man that took us..." Tali heart drops at the sound of the gunfire.

"Kate!" She jumps off of her uncle tears rolling down her cheek running in the direction of the house but her grandpa catches her.

"Blossom, you can't go in there" Tali was fighting her grandpa getting out of his grip before McGee gets her where she breaks down in her uncle's arms while his heart was breaking thinking about what happen in there, the shots was the last thing to ring in the air.

Gibbs heartfelt like someone just ran over it. " Stay with her..." Gibbs says before he was cut off when Tony comes on the line, his voice was far from comforting.

* * *

Meanwhile

The man who took them end up across Kate's shoulders. She hits him a few times in the gut with her elbow, before he hits her in the stomach with the butt of the gun causing her to moan in pain.

She slams her heel down against his right foot. He loses his balance and grip on the gun sending it sliding across the floor.

He falls to the ground taking her with him, they rolled until he was on top of her.

"I like this position already" He says in a husky voice, she takes her opening and sends a punch straight to his chin knocking him off of her.

She crawls for the gun while he pulls her closer to him by her ankle. has he pulls out Kate's knife.

" Aren't we prepared little girl" He mocks before her free foot slammed into his face causing him to release her from his grip.

He gets to his feet charging at her with the knife she grabs the gun and rolls on her back.

Images of her sister downstairs and the names was all that ran through her mind while she empty the barrel.  
Her eyes forces shut, the aftershock of the gun, sending a burning sensation through her arms. It was a good sign it means that she was alive.

He's lifeless body falls on top of her pinning her with the shock expression that she would never be able to erase from her mind.

She stiffens, paralyzed for a minute before she rolls him off of her, she gets on her elbows, staring at the man in terror, she crawls backwards gaining her breath, the gun still in her hand.

when the door gets busted in, Kate turns her gun towards the door where it was aimed at her father.

Tony's eyes widen when he see's the man on the floor, his daughter with a gun in her hands. "Ninja, it's okay, it all over" He says, he leans down grabbing the gun, but her grip was firm on it.

Her mother wraps her arms around her. "Little one, let it go, you're safe you don't need it anymore" She lets go of before holding onto her mother tightly but the tears in her eyes she refused to let them fall. Even though the burning sensation was killing her.

"Ninja, it's okay..." She stares up at him, he wraps his arms around her but she didn't respond she just stiffed "Tali, we have to find her" She says, holding back her tears, pulling away from her father.

""Mcgee, We got Kate, she's fine, Tali..."McGee cuts him off on the radio. "We got her, The shots..." tony cuts him off. "they wasn't towards little red" he says before going over to the man. He checks for a pulse which he no longer had.

"Ima-leh Tali needs you, come on... " Kate says, while getting herself up from the floor. Tony tries to wrap an arm around her but she avoids him. "Tali needs you right now" Tony nods before She walks past him running down stairs to get her sister.

* * *

Tali runs to Kate"You okay, what happen...You're bleeding" Kate looks down at her shirt swallowing hard.

"It's not mine"Kate forces a smile, hugging her sister "He won't be hurting anyone anymore, I promise" Tali holds kate tight, letting a few of her tears fall.

"It's okay, " Tali nods. "I was going to say the same thing to you," She says, when her parents run over to them. "Mini Zee" Tony says causing Tali to let go of her sister and charges Tony and Ziva. "Abba-leh, Ima-leh I knew you found us" She says tears falling down her cheeks.

Tony kisses the top of her head, while his wife holds their daughter close. "Ninja come here," He jests, he wanted her with him, where she was safe. He wanted to know she was okay, but she shakes her head causing him to frown, and his heart breaks a little.

She stares out, in the darkness, "Kit Kat, you okay" McGee asks, She snaps out of her trace before nodding. "I'm fine, Uncle McGee, I'm a ninja remember he couldn't hurt me. "She says forcing a smile. while her grandfather stares at her with these eyes she couldn't lie to.

McGee hugs her tightly before kissing her on the top of her head." You're safe, I'm proud of you and Tali" Kate smiles, he walks over to check on Tali, her father was staring at her and she could sense her mother's eyes on her at times.

She thinks about the man, that had taken them. the man she killed upstairs, She was torn up inside, she wanted to cry, but not here, not in front of Tali. " Short stack. " he gives her a look. "I'm fine, really, I'm still here and so is tali I think that's more than enough, to classify me has fine" She says he wraps his arms around her.

"Short stack, if you need to talk. If you find yourself not so fine. My door is open" She nods holding onto him.

" I know Grandpa" He kisses the top of her head. " I love you short stack, it's going to be alright i promise, " She nods, holding back the tears.

"I love you too, " She says when her parents and Tali walks over to her.

Ziva wraps an arm around her kissing the top of the head. "can we leave" Ziva nods "Yes, but we have to go down to NCIS and they we can go home" She says, She nods looking at her father who Tali was holding onto.

"Ninja, come here" Kate gives a weak smile.

"It's okay. I just want to get out of here, So please tell me we have a car" She says, causing Tony to nod, he see's the blood that was on her shirt, she was hurting and she wasn't letting anyone in.

"Yeah we have a car" He says crushed, Ziva watches the interaction of the two, and something was off, and she knew how much it hurt the two. Ziva wraps an arm around her daughter.

"Lets get you two out of here" She leans into her mother causing Tony to feel like someone was cutting his heart with a sheet of paper.

* * *

Kate takes a seat on her uncle desk's staring straight ahead, thinking about everything, wearing a NCIS sweats. Tony walks up to her taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"McGee just called, Umm...Ninja I don't know how to tell you something like this..." Kate looks her father in his eyes. " They found Bodies, of other girls. " Tony nods,

"Don't tell Tali, it's more haunting if you know the truth" She says, thinking that Tali and her could have been next, that they would just be another few names on a sicks man's List.

Tony see's her eyes begin to water. He moves over to the back of the desk, She gets up from her seat" Ninja, I got you nothing can ever hurt " He opens his arms, she stares at him for a moment

"I need air" She walks away, tony follows behind her causing her to sigh.

"Alone, Dad. I'm fine I survived all this, I'm sure I can held being in a federal building check on tali and A.J" She snaps before going to the stairs. He's eyes felt like they were on fire.

* * *

Tali forces a little smile "That's all Ima-leh" Ziva looks at The agent who nods, Ziva wraps an arm around her

"Come on, Tatetaleh" Tali holds close to her mother.

"Where's Kate?" Ziva kisses the top of her head. "She wanted to change out those clothes, and to take a quick shower" Tali looks concern, that her sister shouldn't be by herself.

"Your Abba-leh is with her, Okay, she's safe so are you" Tali nods before tightening her grip on her.

"You want to talk about it"Tali shakes her head.

"That's all, I wasn't in the house" Ziva stops, turning her daughter's shoulder to face her. "Tateleh, You wasn't meant to be in that house, neither was Kate, but it all work out, I am proud of you and kate, you took care of one another, and brought back both of girls" Tali hugs her tightly,

"Why, doesn't she go to abba-leh" Ziva freezes, before kissing her on the top of the head. "I don't know, but someone has been asking for you" tali walks into the lab. " OH My GOD i am glad you're okay" Abby says before crushing Tali who holds onto her aunt smiling, glad to be home.

"I'm fine, is kate down here" She shakes her head.

"I been looking for her but I keep missing her. " Tali smiles looking behind her Aunt to see, Jenny who hugs her tightly.

"I told Matt and A.J you would be fine, I told them you would only be gone for a few hours, I said that you would..." Tali smiles cutting her off.

"I get it, I'm fine" Jenny nods "of course you are, your tali the defender of man,"

" Tali blinks a few times smiling, Ziva see's Matt waiting to the side.

"Tateleh, I'm going to check on you brother and sister will you be alright" Abby sees the two staring at each other.

"umm, me and Jenny will come with you, I need to see Mini Tony" Abby says, Jenny smirks before going over to her aunt who hugs her.

"I'll be fine" Matt gives a little smile. "I got her Aunt Ziva" Tali gives a little smirk . "I can take care of myself" Ziva smiled

"I'll be in the squadroom, please come straight up" tali nods. the three walk out. Matt walks over to her. "You okay Tigger" She smiles nodding.

"I'm fine" He stares into her chocolate eyes, that were masking the tears "No you're not" He whispers while wrapping his arms around her. He holds her close to him stroking her hair.

" I'm fine WI-Fi, really" He kisses her forehead "I'm glad because I can't lose you" She gives a little smile "why" He stares at her like if she was crazy.

"You're my best friend, I need My tigger, you know why" She shakes her head he smiles "Because Tigger are a wonderful thing, and You're the only one grr." She laughs hugging him closely. " I can't lose you either WI-FI" He smiles "I'll be here for infinity and Beyond" She smiles. " I love you matt" she says in a whisper, that most people won't be able to hear.

He smiles, 'I love you too, Tali and one day we both be able to say it outloud enough for we could hear it.' He thinks to himself holding her close.

* * *

Kate walks into the Gym to see her brother giving the bag a beat down. " Put your shoulder into it" She calls causing him to turn around glad to see she was okay.

"Hey, are you two done with umm your statements" She nods

"Well Tali was still giving her's" She walks over to him, he turns around giving her a quick hug before pulling away.

"i'm glad you're okay" She smiles , before pulling him back in a hug, she gives a little smile when he's grip around her tightens. She can tell everything that happen was taking a toll on him, She pulls away with a little smirk.

" I bet I could kick your butt still" He smirks, looking at the ring "you think, well you have been through a lot that stress must be interfering with your judgement. " she gives a little smile.

"Ha ha, but your fist up and get ready..." Tony walks into the gym

"Ninja, Buddy come on your mom and sister is waiting up stairs. Abby wants to see you, before we go home" Kate gives her brother a little smile.

"until next time" she teases she wraps an around his shoulder, under different circumstances he would shrug it off, but not today.

"Yeah, and you need Uncle Palmer to put you back together " He says, causing her to smile. Tony smirks

"I would put money on Ninja" Tony says, causing kate just stares at him before looking away.

* * *

****

Thank you, CBurns1995 , LunaEvanna Longbottom, Guest , I3GodTivaNCIS, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway,crezza24 , Lister4eva, hslacer, and jerseygrl17 for reviewing, I was going to let it wait, but then I remember I used to curse the Author who did this to me when I was reading a story...So if I don't get my A I'm coming after you guys...Okay, I won't but I'll be shaking my head everything I see the grade.

TivaandMcAbbyalltheway, Yes Alex would make apearence in one of the last chapters.

Thanks again, for all the feedback, and I am going to be sad when this Story is Over.

Three more chapters and A bonus left. 


	19. Not so tough

**Thank you for reading, and Please Review.**

I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. 

* * *

****_It was 3 o'clock in the morning, The kids had dragged themselves to bed a couple of hours ago, and all but sugar plumbs was dancing in their heads. _

_Kate's screams of help, filled her room, while she fights desperately with the sheets. Tony runs in he shakes her shoulders "wake up" He says softly when she attacks, he grabs her hands._

_Her puppy was crying rubbing her face against Kate."Ninja, It's just me" He says, when she opens her eyes, breathing heavily when her mother runs in. _

_The puppy barks. "Little one, It was just a bad dream" She caught her breath, patting her father on his arm. "No, its not" She says before leaning against the pillow._

_She pets Aliyana head."I'm fine, you can go to sleep …"Tony and Ziva was going to protested. "Can you please leave me alone, I want to get some sleep" She says, Ziva grabs Tony hand leading him out of their daughter room closing the door behind them where they heard whimpers._

_"She..."Ziva cuts him off. "She's letting out all of her tears. She's been holding in, I'll talk to her in a few minutes...I know what she is going through...She's needs time, Tony, She knows she's not alone. But in that moment she was" Tony bites his cheek. "I am supposed to..."Ziva cuts him off_

_"She'll be fine, go check on the twins I got her, " Ziva kisses his cheek before walking into her daughter bedroom._

* * *

_Tony walks into Tali room, he goes over taking a spot by her on the bed. Tali opens her eyes "Abba-leh" He smiles "Yes, Mini Zee"She snuggles up to him. "I'm fine, really" He nods "This is for my own reinsurance. "Tali looks down at her hands, "IS kate..." He nods "SHe's fine your Ima-leh is with her...she'll be fine, Time to go to sleep" She nods scared to close her eyes. _

_Tony wraps his arms around her " I know you're scared " Tali shakes her head putting on a brave face "I'm fine, I'm not scared" Tony kisses her forehead. " Honey, you can put down this tough act. This is Daddy you're trying to fool, Okay you don't need to be the strong it's okay, to be a scared little girl," Tali eyes were watery she leans into her father. _

_" I shouldn't have asked to go if we...you kept telling us no, I should have listened" Tony wipes away her tears._

_" Mini Zee, It wasn't your fault, things like this happen, and i know it's scarring, and I wished I could protect you and sister from it, but I can't sometimes and I thank god my girls are strong enough to fight through it. but I'm here Mini Zee, and No one can ever hurt you when I'm here" Tali gives a little smile "I know Abba-leh, but I don't want to close my eyes" He pulls the blanket over her. He kisses her forehead. _

_"Just a walk in the forest,_  
_Nothing to fear, I am close,_  
_I am near,_  
_Tony sings softly, She snuggles closer to him, staring up at him with her chocolate eyes that was glossy from tears she wouldn't shed. The same eyes she would have when she was scared of something in her closet. _

_So close your eyes_  
_Little red, there no evil wolf_  
_Just a few little pigs_  
_trying to make a home_

_She closes her eyes, feeling safe in her father's arms, there was no evil wolf that could get her, when he was around. He smiles when he feels her relax, he kisses her on the top of the head._

_Grandma is alright_  
_and the hunter is on stand by._

_her lips twitched up, at that line, while letting herself draft to dreamland, he holds his little girl close thanking god that she was alright, and that she was safe._

_He just wanted the man that threatened his girls, to make him pay and not his daughters. He took away a lot from both, and he'll just have to repair what he can, but tonight he was his daughter shelter from the scary world, that is not all full of fairy tales, and happiness._

_So there is no need for tears_  
_to water the beenstock_  
_jack is already half way up_  
_trying to cash in on his lucky._  
_so set aside your fears_  
_everything alright in this fairytale tonight_

_He sings gently, while his daughter takes a fist of his shirt in her hand, while she was sailing down the waters of slumber. He hums the melody, holding her close to him._

_Tony waits until he hears soft snores coming from his little angel, He kisses her forehead before gently removing himself from the bed, He tucks her in, " Love you Mini Zee," he says softly before walking out. _

* * *

_Ziva lays down beside her on the bed, her daughter turns to face her "Ima-leh, I'm fine" She says, while wiping the tears from her eyes, her mother brushes her hair behind her ear._

_"I know you're not" Causing Kate to stare at her confused. "That's not what I said" Ziva gives a little smile. "I know what you said, but that's not what made you wake up screaming ..."Kate cuts her off._

_" Ima-leh, he was going to...He was taking Tali, he was go to..." Tears of anger fill her eyes. " I pled with him, for me to go first, he said that if he wasn't satisfied he come back for her" Ziva holds her close, her eyes fully with rage, she strokes her hair _

_" He locked the bedroom door, and I didn't hesitate... I couldn't tali was on the line ...I had to give her time, to get out ... we fought, he pulled out my knife, he was coming at me, I grab the gun...It happen so fast...He fall on me,... I can't get the look in his eyes out of my head, and when I close my eyes, that what I see...or play if i didn't and those are the ones are haunting then what I did" She says in snobs. Ziva holds her close letting her cry._

_"I know little one, My still haunted me" Kate looks up at her. " I know" Kate causing Ziva to look up at her. "I heard you at night, when i was seven, I heard you screaming stop, and daddy consoling you." Ziva shallows hard, she didn't want her kids to know the pain, or her scars that never seem to heal all the way. _

_"I'm sorry I'ma-leh for want he did to you...That you still wake up at night in terror..." Ziva lets a few tears roll down her cheek before regaining her composure. "Little one you did what you had to, I know, it hard and what you're feeling, but you have to remember why, you did it, and that you're here and so is Tali, and that's what matters. your safe and nothing will happen to you or tali. You won little one, don't let him win, by messing with your mind. I'm here, so is abba-leh and everyone else." _

_Kate stares at her mother tears forming in her eyes. "Ima-leh, I kil..." Ziva cuts her off. " Little one it was self defense..." She stares at her with torn eyes. "Little one remember what you told me in the hospital about Ari" She nods tears falling. Her mother wipes them away. " All, I see is a little girl, who protected her sister, and whose lost something in that room, but little one that's not who you are, and you're still the most amazing caring person I know" Kate gathers her compuser. resting her head on her mother chest. _

_"Okay now get some sleep, I love you little one, and I won't let anyone or anything take you or your sister away from me okay, Mommy grizzly is home" Kate laughs before kissing her mother's cheek. _

_"momma bear is home, " She corrects before cuddling close to her mother letting her hold her tight, Ziva smiled "Same thing" She says before humming her a lullaby. thinking about how much that man took away from her daughter. _

_" Ima-leh, I'll be fine, I'm glad i am home, I love you" Ziva kisses her forehead. "I love you too little one, and I'm glad you and Tali are home safe where you belong" She says, She looks at the foot of the bed seeing her Aliyana keeping a watchful eye on her daughter. _

* * *

_Tony goes to check on A. J who wasn't in bed, he goes downstairs to the kitchen where he see's his son pouring himself some coffee_

_"Buddy, it's a little late to be drinking coffee, " A.j takes a sip before grabbing another mug from the cabinet._

_" You want some" Tony nods causing A.j to give a small smile._

_He pours his father a cup of coffee. Tony takes a sip with a smile. "It's good" A.J gives a little smile._

_"Thanks, are they okay" Tony gives a weak smile. "they will be, just a little scared, are you okay?" A,J gives him a confused look. "Dad, I wasn't the one kidnapped, remembered, I was at uncle mcgee's " He says a little bitter. He's father nods._

_" I know, but that doesn't mean you can't be scared or worried about your sisters, or even both" Tony says, causing his son to look at him. "I should have been there, they are my sisters..."Tony cuts him off._

_"A.J, you couldn't have known, and you can't blame yourself because you weren't there,"A.J nods taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Then why do you " Tony opens his mouth before closing it staring at his son, which was the splitting image of him, but at the moment was one hundred percent his wife._

_"Because, I'm their father, I'm your father, It's my job to protect you guys, and I Didn't today...Buddy, bad things happen, I wish I could shield you guys from it, and I try everyday to make it safer for you and your sisters, but there is always this monster who comes around and undoes everything I do."_

_A.J gives his father a weak smile, Tony takes a deep breath. "and at the end of my day all that matters, is that the kids are alright, and your mother is with me, we are Fine A.j it takes more than that scum to knock us down, and Your sisters proved that today. Now we be their shoulders to lean on, and watchdogs, we protect our girls, and One day you'll have your wife, and maybe even little girl of your own, to guard, and you would understand why I blame myself regardless, that I know there was no way I could have known" A. J nods, Tony walks over to his son grabbing his cup of coffee placing it down onto the counter._

_"I love you, A.J but don't come in and take my job, I got them you're my kid that means you can sleep at night because there is another watchdog making patrols and he's packing, and he has a Ninja on stand by" A,J smiles, looking up to his father, something he would do even if he grows to be taller than him. _

_"Goodnight, Dad...thanks" A.J says before starting to walk away, Tony grabs his arm causing him to look up at him. Tony pulls him into a hug. A.J hugs him back before smiling. "Dad, I think we have shown enough affection to last to next year" Tony laughs before kissing the top of his head._

_"Now we have, get some sleep" A.J nods walking a few steps before turning around. "I love you too dad" He says before walk out causing Tony to smile._

_Ziva checks on tali to find her asleep, she walks out of the room, and walks into A.J room, she smiles at her son tucking him in. "Not so tight mom" She smiles "Sorry, love" She says, before kissing his forehead. "Sweet Dreams." She says causing him to smile. "Love you mom, " She smiles "Love you too, everything is alright, okay" He nods before closing his eyes. Ziva walks to find her husband walking out of kate's room._

_"She's asleep, I just wanted to...She's" Ziva hugs him. "She will be alright, come on lets get a little bit of sleep, and if they need us we be there" Tony nods wishing he could have always been there, which was the same thing his wife was thinking. _

* * *

_Kate stares at the roof it was 4;45 in the morning, she woke up and couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. She hears her door opens, she looks to find it shut._

_She turns on her side causing her to jump when she see's Tali. "You scarred me, you are like Ima-leh with those Ninja skills" Kate says with a little smile while her sister stares at her._

_"You been scarred a lot tonight" Tali says, causing Kate to sigh._

_"I'm fine Tali, are you okay?" Tali shakes her head, causing kate to give her a little smile before moving over on the bed._

_"Take a seat" She does what she was told. Tali looks down at her hands. "I'm scared, I had a nightmare..." Kate hugs her._

_"Hey, did you tell Ima-leh and Abba-leh" She asks while stroking her hair. "No, abba-leh had stayed with me until I fall asleep, I was okay, but then it just happened."_

_"What was it about" Kate asks, causing Tali to look up at her with tears in her eyes. "He was...I couldn't stop him..." She says between sobs, Kate bites her bottom lip, she tints tali chin. "Hey, he can't hurt you, Tali,. Okay, you're safe. Nothing is ever going to happen to you, when I am around" Kate says, tali tears continue to fall._

_"It wasn't about me, I couldn't save you. He hurt you, I couldn't stop him." Tali says causing Kate eyes to widen. "I'm sorry, I should have..." Kate cuts her off, choking back some of her tears. "Hey, you are the reason, they find us. Tali you have nothing to be sorry about okay. Tali its my job to protect you" Tali stares at her._

_"I still" Kate holds her close. "No, He had a gun, I did what I had to, because Honestly you're stronger than me" Tali stares at her confused._

_" I can't live without you, Cri-Kee, you're my pain in the butt little sister...I'm not ready to lose my Tail, I don't want to know what ima-leh feels every time she see's aunt Tali's picture."Kate says, causing Tali to give her a weak smile ._

_" I'm not ready to lose my kate ethier" Tali says, causing Kate to give him a little smile. "You never will, I'm here...And that's because of you"She says, staring at her sister._

_She was still terrified, and she wanted nothing more to curl up in the ball and be the scared little girl she was in the inside, but she had tali and everyone else to push her through those feeling._

_" Kate, please no more being the hero" Kate gives her sister a little smile. "I'll try, but I am kind of good at it" Tali rolls her eyes hugging Kate._

_"You're okay" She says Kate gives a little smile._

_"Come on it's late we need sleep" Kate says, Tali nods before laying down on the bed causing Kate to give a little smile. "Slumber Party" Tali shrugs her shoulders._

_"If you have a nightmare I'll smack you to wake you up, and you can gently shake my shoulders if I have one" She says with a smile._

_Kate shakes her head. "No, more Bad Dreams, for either of us. We're safe okay. I got you're Six and..."Tali cuts her off. "I got yours, but I have more area to cover" Tali says shutting off the light, when she feels her sister hit her._

_Tali laughs. "Sorry," Kate smiles pulling the covers over them, Tali smiles handing Kate her Tigger. "Thank you" Kate says, closing her eyes. Tali smiles "Goodnight, mushu" tali says, closing her eyes Kate smiles_

_"Sweet dreams, Cri-Kee" Kate smile closing her eyes. when she hears noises she opens her eyes to see her brother, checking on them._

_"are you okay A.J " He nods "Just came to see if you and Yang were okay, " Kate gives a little smile._

_"We are fine, but you could stay if you don't believe us" He smiles taking a spot next to her on the bed. "Kate, did he hurt you...or tali" Kate shakes her head, he gives her a look. _

_"I promise A.J," He nods "I'm sorry, I wasn't there" She gives him a little smile. "You're here now, and I think we all need sleep, thanks for being our watchdog but we are ninja trained, meaning we can sleep and still secure the area and besides we have Aliyana" She says, nodding at the foot of the bed where her puppy rested, which could be scaring if she wanted to be. _

_He nods getting up, Kate grabs his arm before handing him her tigger"His good has a pillow" He tucks the stuff animal under his head._

_"Kate, lets not let this..." She smiles "Your reputation is safe, and I love you too A.J " He sighs "God do you need to make everything into a drama" She glares while a smile plays on his lips. He turns his back facing her "Anch'io Ti Voglio Bene" He says in a whisper before closing his eyes causing kate to smile. Only sweetdreams was going to be dancing in their heads. _

* * *

_Kate slips out of bed, pulling the covers over her brother and sister. She goes to take a shower and slips into a green track suit and pulls her hair in a messing bun. She leaves a note on the fridge that she went out for a run, and that her destination was gibbs house._

_She let her anger out in her run, the last mile she kicked it into gear, until she felt like her legs was going to give out. She reaches his house, regaining her breath, she cools down before walking into the house._

_She walks down stairs to the basement smiling at the frame of a boat, that she and gibbs had been working on since she got out of the hospitable, but once she got into the program. She had been busy, and she only got to spend a few hours with gibbs a week, which was a downside to signing up._

_She slides her hands against the woodwork that still had some bumps and imperfections. "I guess, we both been through a lot" She mumbles before picking up a piece of sandpaper, sliding it over the bumps that made it imperfect, hoping that she could erase it, and make it like it never happened._

_She tries to force it across while it struggles to erase it, when a rough hand went over her's gliding it against the grain slowing shaving away the problems. "Shortstack, It takes time, but in the end they go away, but you have to work on it." He says softly causing her to turn around her eyes a little clouding with tears._

_"How do you ...How do you do it everyday" ." She stumbles on her words. He takes her hands into his. "You make a choice, like you did Short Stack, and at the end of the day, you live with it and live your life" She looks up at him. _

_"You're alive Short Stack, you did what you had to save Tali and Survive, now you do it again" She gives a little smile wiping her tears away. _

_"I will, but grandpa, if I need a line..."He kisses her forhead. "I'll have someone throw it , because I would be jumping in for you" He says hugging her, Making a promise to himself that he would not let anyone take away his little girl again, like they did so many years ago. That he would never have to live a day without seeing her crooked smile and those beautiful green eyes staring back at him._

_Tony descends down the stairs of the basement to see the duel sanding. "Hey, Ninja you should have woken me up I would have drove you here..." Kate looks up from what she was doing, "I wanted to run" She says simply. She had not really talked to him since it all happened, and that was killing him. He nods, gibbs could see the pain in his agent's eyes._

_"How long you been up?" Tony asks, while stepping off the last step. _

_" About three hours " She answers, causing her father to look at his watch. 8:30. "Ninja you shouldn't run, when its..."She cuts him off. "I know, I just need to run that's all, I won't make it a habit" He looks over at his boss who gives him a look saying let it go, it wasn't the time for it._

_"Okay, but you need sleep and breakfast...Come on I'll get you something" She nods before kissing her grandpa on the cheek_

_"Thank you, " She whispers to him, tony forces a little smile. he was glad she was talking about what happen, and he knew he was wrong about the way he was feeling, but he was scared he lost his little girl. He just wanted to hold her and tell her she was safe, but she wasn't letting him, she was pushing him away. _

_" I'm going to take a quick shower I'll be right out" She says before stopping by her father._

_"Did they, notify the parents of the girls. " Tony nods his head. "Yes, they are finally be reunited with their family" Kate nods before walking up the stairs. Tony runs a hand down his face. "She's scared and she won't let me be there for her...She's pushing me away" Tony says a little hurt, Gibbs pats the man on the shoulder._

_"You be there for her DiNozzo, There is no way to protect her from this, you just be there for her..."_

_"She won't let me, Last night she had a nightmare. She kicked me out of her room, Ziva was in there for an hour, and we checked on them, and the twins was with her...She's just pushing me away..."_

_"She's human, Tony, she needs time, and she's not pushing you away, Ziva is her mom, She can tell her things, that she don't want tell you. The twins she feels she needs to protect them and you..."_

_"I should have protect her ..."_

_"DiNozzo, she took care of herself and Tali, because you and Ziver taught her how...Now stop worry where you were, and worry about where you are now, and if she pushes you fight her damn it, Take care of your girls, You still got them "Tony gives the man a weak smiles, he never understand how gibbs drags himself out of bed, how is able to cope with his daughter and wife being gone, and he hoped to god he never will._

_"I will, Thank you boss "Tony says, before walking up stairs. _

* * *

_Kate was drying her hair she walks into kelly bedroom . She lays down on the bed. "Hmm, if you was given the choice I did would you have taken..."_

_"Ninja, she would be able to answer your question if she did." She stares at him before getting up from the bed she tries to pass him, but he didn't move. _

_"Can you please move, for I can get through" Tony shakes his head, putting his arms across his chest. She glares "why?" He stares at her with soft eyes. _

_"because, We need to talk" She sighs "I'm hungry can this wait" He gives her a weak smile. "No, Ninja it can't" She sighs looking around at the bright colors, "Ninja why..." She cuts him off. "I just want time, why don't you get that, and do me a favor and leave me alone" She tries to pass by him he grabs her arm. "Leave me alone" She says tears threatening to fall. He gently pulls her closer to him, she looks at him. _

_" I can't do that Ninja," She chuckles darkly "Then why did you yesterday" She hisses causing tony eyes to water, he swallowed hard. His heart was breaking._

_"Ninja...I" She lets her tears fall. "I needed you, and you weren't there, you are always there, but not this time" She snobs, causing his eyes to water. Her shattered green eyes met his wounded ones. She stares at him with guilty eyes . _

_"I'm sorry, It wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you...I just needed you, I don't want to be the strong one anymore" She says looking down at her feet._

_"Ninja..." She hugs him tightly, breaking down in his arms._

_He stroking her hair. "Shh, Ninja its okay" She nods burying her head in his chest. _

_He kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there Ninja, but I am here now, and no one or anything is going to hurt you, when I am around okay you're safe,..." She nods hugging him "I know"_

_"you can let it out Ninja, It's just you and me, there is no need to be brave daddy's got you" She lets her tears fall holding him close letting herself be vulnerable. _

_"It's okay, Ninja" She lets her snobs soak his shirt. "baby he can't hurt you anymore, no one can" She looks up at him._

_"Promise" She says like girl, he cups her face in his hands wiping her tears away. "Has Long has this old ticker is still ticking, I promise." She gives a little smile. _

_"please make that a very long time" He kisses her forhead. "Very long time, Ninja I'll fight them with a cane like guy from Up" She holds him close._

_"Daddy...I didn't...I had no...It just happened" She stumbles on her words. Tony tilts her chin. _

_"Ninja, it's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about, it okay to hurt, but remember why you did it, and even then. It just comes down to living with it. " Kate nods "And I'll be there if you need me" She yarns causing Tony to give a little smile. "I will always need you...Thank you," Tony kisses her forehead. "For what" She kisses his cheek. "Fighting for me," She says with heavy eyes from being tired and crying. " i will always fight for you," She rest her head on his chest letting the remaining tears fall. He rubs circles in her back. "We get through this ninja, I promise" He kisses her on the top of the head._

* * *

_Gibbs was sitting on the couch, Tony and Kate had been up there for a hour and half. He gives a little smile when he see's his probie carefully carry her down the stairs. her sound asleep. _

_"DiNozzo, when I said fight her I didn't mean knock her out." Tony rolls his "Boss, I show her a picture of you in a mustache it was too much for her to handle" Gibbs glares causing tony to smile._

_"You won't hit me when I am holding your granddaughter." He shakes his head. _

_"Nah, but Tomorrow I will" Tony makes a face. "I'll going to get her home" Gibbs nods he kisses her on the cheek. "thank care of her" Tony gives a small smile. _

_"With everything I have" He says, while kate snuggles into her father chest. _

* * *

****

Thank you, LunaEvanna Longbottom , crezza24 , CBurns1995, hslacer, and I3GodTivaNCIS

Thank you, livelovelaughSoph198, Ranga Kate and I3GodTivaNCIS for following wildfire.

Thank you, I3GodTivaNCIS , livelovelaughSoph198, and kak29 for favoriting wildfire.

Thank you, livelovelaughSoph198 for following Lights are going out everywhere.

Thank you, kak29 for favorite me.

LunaEvanna Longbottom thank you, I hope My professor is so Nice, maybe I should let her read my story...Maybe not, lol.  
Hslacer thank you, I hope so.  
Crezza24, I think you're right, Do you have their numbers, I called NCIS but they said Anthony DiNozzo or Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't work there but I think they said that for the twos protection.

Two chapters left and One bonus! 


	20. Who's Letter is this

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. 

* * *

****

_It had been a few months since everything happened and life seem to the most part was getting back to normal. Thanksgiving was around the corner and Alex was coming home... _

_Kate smiles walking into Alex's room, he was unpacking his duffle bag. She sneaks up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist leaving a soft kiss on his back. _

_He turns around with a little smile. "Hey, Roadrunner, I thought we..." She cuts him off by capturing his lips. the kiss felt empty before he starts to kiss her back, which just made it fill with guilt. _

_He's hands fall to her hips while hers wrapped around his neck. Maybe it was just because they hadn't seen each in a while is what she left it to._

_ He kisses her like he had to proof something, at the moment she didn't mind it. He leans her back on the bed, where she lays flat, He lips travel down her jaw to her Neck, while she runs her hands up his shirt feeling his tone muscles._

_"wow you been working out" She comments causing him to smile on her neck. She pushes herself against him, tilting her head back giving him better access, he moves down her neck to the base where he leaves a kiss before moving down. "Navy..."He smirks, he kisses her lips. _

_She runs her hands through his hair pulling him closer, he makes a trail of kisses down her neck which made her close her eyes, he places a kiss on her shoulder, before she felt his hand make there way to the her buckle._

_"Navy, Not yet" He nods before moving his hands up her curves, while his lips moved down closer to her chest. she starts to tension up. "relax rachel, I got you" Kate eyes widen, Alex stops at the slip of the tongue. _

_"Get the Hell off of me Now!"She screams, he jumps off of her, she fixes her clothes staring at the man with a gibbs stare that would Put the original one in witness protection._

_"Ka...Roadrunner, I didn't mean..." She raises a hand. "I don't want to hear it, who is rachel? are you sleep...are you seeing her "She asks her voice a little cracking, He tries to grab her hand but she pulls it away._

_"Answer my question, Alex" He stares at her broken smile, his nickname was gone. " No, I swear, we are just friends, she's in my unit, I don't know why I said her name... It meant nothing...I'm..."She holds up a hand. _

_"What is she like," He doesn't answer. "Come on Alex, there is a reason you said her name when you were...we ..." He stares at his feet._

_"It was slip of the tongue..." She gives him a look. "Like you, just..."She cuts him off. "Without my crazy family." She says, staring at him with crushed eyes. _

_"Kate, It has nothing to do with that. It was a mistake. I talk to her a lot, she's always there, It was just a mistake nothing going on between me and her."_

_"roadrunner we been through so much to throw it away for one mistake" She nods looking up with shattered eyes. _

_"She's your age, she's ready for stuff you want" He sighs._

_"Kate, She's not..."Kate shakes her head."I mean, she ready for that step, she near, I'm here. She doesn't have her family breathing down your neck." She says, Alex walks up closer to her. _

_"That has nothing to do with it" She looks up at him. "Alex there is this...Distance between us...Now I know its her" He grabs her hand. _

_"Can we move her" She shakes her head. "No, Alex, because you don't want to...And i think you should either"He stares at her shock._

_"Road..."She pulls her hand free. "we...I can't do this, I'm sorry. It's not fair to me or you if we keep this charade up that it's the same as it was before...You made a mistake, but I think it's you finally speaking the truth, and the truth is that you not in this with me, you're sorry, you hurt me, but I don't think you're sorry it happen, you relieved that you finally got it off your chest, that it's not me you want" He stares at her his eyes clouding._

_"She's me without the baggage. She the girl you want, and You can tell when you look at me it's not the same like it was when you left."_

_"Kate"_

_"Alex, I emailed you we talked you never...you distance yourself from me, like if we were just friends, and that has been for a while now, I can't be in this relationship" She says before walking to the door._

_"Alex, don't let me stop you, I think you two, could be something great. I just wished you would have ended it soon for at least I wouldn't feel like My best friend has been lying to me" She says he grabs her wrist. _

_"What happen to fighting for us, huh..." She cuts him off." I have been, you haven't and I'm tired I am waving my flag. we better this way Trust me" She says before walking out. Alex drops himself onto his bed before dropping his face in his hands. _

* * *

_Kate walks through the front door to see her sister playing the Xbox1100 she was fighting killing everyone that crossed her path, She does a combo when she see's her sister. "Hey, I thought you were going to spend time with Alex" Her sister asks before pushing pause to see her sister's red eyes. _

_"What's wrong?" Kate shakes her head forcing a smile. "nothing, where's everyone?" She asks, rubbing her neck. _

_"Ima-leh is wrapping up a case, and Abba-leh is helping A.J practice, since The McGee's went to visit Aunt Abby Brother Lucca, they'll be back tomorrow for thanksgiving though. " Kate nods before starting to walk upstairs. _

_"It's about Alex, isn't it" Kate stops in her tracks turning to her sister nodding. _

_"Did he hurt you?" Tali asks with her fist cling causing her sister to smile. "Down rambo, not physically or initially. " Tali sighs "You want me to hit him, I won't leave a mark" She asks with a smile and twinkle in her eye. Her sister laughs shaking her head._

_" No, Cri-Kee it's fine, but you don't have to worry about pretending to like him, we broke up" Tali frowns "Oh, I'm going to miss...You can do better" Kate sighs "i'm going to lay down."_

_"Sorry, but he's good for a friend but not for someone like Abba-leh" Kate stares at her confused. "He won't be there like Abba-leh is for Ima-leh, if he was he'll still be in the picture," Her sister smiles at her wise younger sister. _

_"Thank you, but my ego is still wounded" Tali smiles "Abba-leh's is wounded almost every season, but he proves them all wrong and show's what amazing person they have looking out for them" Kate smiled hugging her sister. _

_"Thank you. Do you mind if I finished off that guy I still have a little anger from early" Tali smiles "Yeah pretend that's Alex..Attack!" She shouts causing her sister to laugh, she unfrozens the game._

_"Go for the Jugla" Tali shouts while her sister kicks the man straight in the throat causing her sister to filch's smiling like she was walking through candy land._

_ Kate snaps the man neck causing tali to take a step back. "Alex is still alive right" Kate smiles "Yes, and he's going to stay that way right killer" Tali nods watching her sister going up stairs. 'Should have kick his butt when i had the chance' Tali thinks to herself before returning to her game. _

_Tali was playing for twenty minutes when her brother walks in "you, what a real match yang" Tali smiles "Can you held this princess it's not a tea party" Tali teases her brother._

_"I'll be right back superstar" She twitches while her brother runs up stairs, _

_Tony smiles kissing her on the forehead. "Have you been play this thing all day" Tali nods smiling. "Practice, what to do when a guy tries to kiss me...I personally, like a fist to the jugla" Tony smiles proudly. _

_"That's my girl...but maybe good old Ninja butt kicking will suffice. " Tali nods before thinking about her sister. _

_"You should go check on Kate" Tony stares at his daughter confused. "I thought she was at Alex's" Tali nods _

_"She was, they broke up...She seems a little down" Tony kisses her on the forehead. "Kick your brother's butt" Tali smiles "always do'" she says, before he runs up the stairs. _

* * *

_Kate was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, knock knock, She wipes away a few tears. "Come in," She calls, sitting up. Tony walks in._

_"You okay, Ninja" She gives him a shrug._

_"I'll survive" She says, with a brave face, he takes a seat next to her. _

_"You want to try that again." She nods her eyes getting watery. "Tali told you" Tony nods "while she didn't tell me why you guys broke up" Kate gives a little smile. "He met someone else at school, he didn't cheat on me, but you can tell he wants her, so I ended it" Kate says resting her head on his shoulder._

_"We been together for more than a year...Maybe you were right, He was too old for me if I was older…"Tony tint's her chin._

_"Ninja, it wasn't your fault, it's his loss not yours" She stares up at him. _

_"You're my daddy, your program to say that" He stares at her._

_"Do not forget... " She smiles, through the tears. "I'm priceless, and should have been handle with care" He nod wiping away her tears with his thumbs. _

_"he's a idiot. Because he just traded the most wonderful beautiful, caring smart young lady that has ever walked on earth. I know it hurts Sweetie, But he's …."She gives him a little smile. _

_" Not the one, that would go halfway across the world for me" He smiles nodding._

_"How do I know when I found him?"Tony smiles._

_"You would feel this impact that you can't describe what hit you and when you're with someone that's not him you can't help but wish he was and would go across the world for him." Kate smiled hugging him tightly "Daddy you forgot Charming" Tony looks at her oddly. _

_"what" She smiles "My qualities you forgot charming." He laughs. "And Modest" He adds which makes her look up smiling at him._

_" I know you feel like someone stomped all over you, but Ninja its worth it. " She gives a little smile. "Really, All of it" He nods. "Yes, because through my I got your mother and The twins, and you the best Christmas gift I ever received." She hugs him tightly. She knew he wasn't the one, She pulls away. _

_He pats her leg. "He's Just your Wendy, Angel, It hurts…but eventually you met…"She smiles "My Ziva, "he nods "and that is the one, that is going to make you feel like you have done everything right your whole life, that you are needed. " Kate nods staring at her Tigger._

_"What happens if My Ziva is not out there "He sighs "Honey Daddy is not that lucky, he come and that time my heart will be the one that breaks."She stares at him._

_"Because that's the day I have to share the most precious gift I ever received on Christmas" _

_"It will always be you and me Daddy" He nods "Always, no matter how big you get," She hugs him. "Good, because I feel sad, and I want to watch movies with my Daddy" He smiles before it fades. "Oh you're going to use this to watch what you want" She gives him a little smile. " Fine if you help me make dinner" She hugs him _

_"What was that for" She smiles "because I know you would" Tony smiles "i would what" She kisses his cheek. "Go halfway around the world for me" He kisses her forehead "I would go to the moon and back for you" she smiles. _

* * *

_Kate laughs throwing the Pizza dough in the air, she catches it. Tony smirks "That's my ninja" She smiles, Tali walks in._

_"Abba-leh hurry, we are hungry," Tali says grabbing two cokes from the fridge before walking back into the living room. Tony turns to Kate. _

_" Should I be worried" Kate smiles "Not you, but anyone that tries to hurt her should be" She says smiling while placing the dough onto a pan, her father starts spreading sauce on it, she looks up at her father. _

_"Did, you feel like you made a mistake" She says unsure of her decision Tony nods "Yes, but then it goes away, it's guilty Ninja you been in that relationship for so long, when you end it..." She gives a little smile. _

_"you feel you owe it to give it a little more" He nods "But in the end it goes away, and you find something better" Kate smiles._

_"So, CI- Ray" Tony stops looking up at her. "Ninja who told you about him" Kate places the pizza in the oven, before she moves to allow her father to place his in. "No one. I heard you and ima-leh mention him once, so who is he" Tony leans against the counter. _

_"Your ima-leh date him for awhile, " Kate jest him to continue" She met him in Miami they hit it off, but she ended it" Kate gives him a look. "were they serious" Tony shrugs._

_"I guess once I convinced her to take him, back he proposed...She had not answered but, he made it easy for her. she broke it off" Kate was stuck on the part about him putting them together. She picks up a dish towel and starts to beat him with the towel, he tries to block but she just speed up. _

_"Ninja, why are you hitting me" He asks, She stops. "You did what, are you broken, why would you do that" Tony sighs. _

_"For she could be happy" She nods, before hitting him again with the towel. " Why, didn't you make her happy, letting her go to CI Ray, what is wrong with you, mister I can't live without her, pushing her in CIRay's arms" Tony catches the Towel._

_" I wanted her to be happy, but once I saw I could, I never did anything to lose my chance" She gives a little smile._

_"Good, and About E.J we are going to have a long talk mister" He smiles "Yes ma'am...how do you know about..." Ziva walks in smiling "What smells so good" Tony stares at Ziva. _

_"Zee no more stories" Ziva smiled "What story." Kate smiles before hugging her father. "Nothing, he's just tired," She goes over to her mother. "thank you, for not going with CIray, " Kate says hugging her mother who freezes staring at her husband who gives her it's okay look._

_" Daddy, was slow but he got there" She says before pulling away. "Ima-leh can we talk a little later" Ziva smiled _

_"Of course, you okay" Kate looks at her father with a little smile "I'm fine" She kisses her mother cheek before going into the living room to where the twins were. _

_"What happened? and why did CIRay come up" He smiles "that was the first time you said that." She gives him a look. He kisses her on the lips. _

_"Kate and Alex broke up, she asked me about him because she heard us mention him," She nods looking towards the living room. "Is she alright," Tony nods "She's tough, and she's gots me" Ziva gives a smirk. "So we should watch her?"Tony makes faces causing her to laugh. "I'm joking, She's very lucky to have you" He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, so are you" He says causing her to laugh before leaning in "Yes, but you came running" He smiles capturing her lips. _

* * *

_They all huddle into the living room, with their Pizza making a movie night out of it. The credits to their movie came rolling down the screen, he smiles on his left was Tali who was sound asleep resting her head on his shoulder. _

_He turns to his right, Kate was seated in her usual seat between her father and mother, She yarns, still fully awake while A.J was asleep on the other side of his mother. _

_"Tony, what did you do to my son" Ziva says, gently playing with her son's hair. "I showed him what DiNozzo are made of on the court, he's better than I was when I was in high school. He could..." Ziva cuts him off._

_"Tony, don't push him" He gives his wife a smile, while Kate smirks knowing exactly what that look meant. _

_"I won't." He says getting up, tali falling to the side resting herself against the armrest. _

_He smiles before snaking his arm underneath her legs and behind her head gently picking her up. She stirs resting her head against her father's chest. _

_He smiled taking her up the stairs, Kate smiles, she turns to her mother who was watching her. "You alright, little one" Kate nods._

_"Yes...Sometimes I wish they didn't care so much, that they just let me live my life without their constant input" Ziva follows knowing she meant the three. _

_"But, then I realize I'm being stupid, I'm lucky to have them , Yes it's going to be hard to find someone who would put up with all that pressure, but at least I know his worth it, I just have to wait" Ziva kisses the top of her head. _

_"It's worth it little one, Trust me" She smiles "That's what daddy said" Her mother smiles, looking up stairs to make sure the close is clear. _

_"Your Abba-leh is right, and he gives great advice when it comes to things like these. He's a little wise" Kate smiles "Ima-leh why did you make sure the close is clear. " Ziva smiles "because he also has a big head, so lets not add more hot air to it. " her daughter giggles when tony comes down the stairs. "What's so Funny" He ask with a smile. they smile at each other. "Nothing" they say at the same time. _

* * *

_It was about eleven o'clock and she couldn't get the image out of her head. _

_Kate smiles drawing a scene that she will see one day, when she meets him. It was her in front of a crib, holding a little baby girl dress in pink footed Pajamas while she was dressed in a Green dress, a man behind her his arms snaked around her waist, his face buried into the crook of her neck, his face hidden from the world, but his body showing how she felt in that moment, She didn't know how to color him, or if there was tattooed , she left him plain making him stand out against the colorfully background ._

_She made a storyboard there was a scene of her working at McGee's Old desk while her father was on his desks tossing a paper ball which was in midair, but it was obvious that it was going to make it. The next scene was of her in a NCIS Jacket standing beside the old team smiling. She made it. _

_Ziva smiled walking into her daughter room, she takes a seat on the bed, Kate tries to hide the drawing. "Hey, let me see" Kate hands her mother her sketchbook. _

_Ziva smiled at the imagines of the future her daughter imagines, and to be honest at her age she never dreamed of it. "there are beautiful little one, who's the lucky guy" Kate smiled shrugging her shoulder causing her mother to smile, she knew she was hurting, and that she cared about Alex, but he was just a guy on a long line of boyfriends before she finds the one that would give her everything she dream about. _

_" I don't know i haven't met him yet, I think I should just go down my path I am on and hopefully we will just run into each other...Maybe I'll be agent and I ask him if his having phone sex, I hear that how many great relationships are form" She says with a smile causing her mother to laugh._

_"That is true, but make sure your father is not around, He would have heart-attack Kate smiles "Gotcha ya," She says smiling, she rests her head on Ziva's shoulder._

_"Any Advice when I met him" Ziva smiles "Go for it, take a risk because cat and Mouse games are tiring and they could go on forever if something or someone doesn't intervene" Kate smiles. her mother smiles at the picture hoping she gets everything she wants, and that she would be there to see it all. "Thanks, " Ziva kisses her forhead. "You'll get there, one day, but don't wait around have fun, and I promise it will all work out. "I know" Kate says smiling. _

* * *

_She was running with Aliyana when she feels someone following her, she slows down, Causing the man to pull up next to her._

_She looks with a little smile. "You, haven't approved" Kate says, causing Alex to smile. "Well, their Military personnel, they not roadrunners, can we talk?" Kate shakes her head. _

_"Not if it's about getting back together, but if it's to get your title back, first one to the post, will decide" He nods, _

_"Go" They bout shout she smiles when he passes her up. She catches up breathing hard, before putting down her backpack, and pulls out a little bowl and pours some water in it for Aliyana. She pats her a few times on the head. "Good girl." She says before pouring the rest. She looks up to see him offering her some of his water. _

_she rolls her eyes taking some. "Why, you rolling your eyes at me" She forces a smile. "Because, Navy, you obviously Cheated" He faces turns serious she sighs. _

_"I mean at the race, Navy, if you did, we won't be friends." He gives a weak smile. "we are friends" She moves up to him, gently running her fingers through his mess locks. _

_"Navy, I thought I told you it takes a lot to make a DiNozzo stop caring about you" He grabs her hand, "I'm lucky to have you, and I was wrong when I said Rachel was like you, she's not" Kate smiles._

_"i know, I am the one and only, but that doesn't mean she's not someone great or someone you been looking for...It just hurts a little" He meets her in the eyes. _

_"I'll give you time...I don't want to los... " She kisses his cheek. "If you need me Navy I'll be there, like if..." He cuts her off "In a heartbeat, you want to hear something to cheer you up" Kate takes a seat on the grass petting Aliyana. while he takes a spot next to her. _

_"Sure" He shakes his head. "I was almost not allowed to eat Thanksgiving Dinner, with my family because my dad found out we broke up" Kate giggles before turning serious. _

_"You're not joking" He shakes his head. "No, i think he was going to kick me out of the house, but my mom remind him I was his son" Kate laughs. " Navy, I think we can make it work, I mean if you can handle being on friend level, I'm a little mean" He stares at her like if she was crazy. "And you weren't when we were dating" She shakes her head. _

_"No I was really reserved." He laughs before turning serious._

_"You weren't joking," She hits him on his arm before a little smile. _

_"Roadrunner..." She cuts him off. "I agree we are better has friends, I missed you navy" He smiles "I have Missed you too Roadrunner, and I know you let me win" She gives a evil grin. "Navy...Ah I had to do something kind, you are a military man...that reminds me" She takes pulls out the necklace causing Alex to shallow hard. _

_"here" He stares at her shock when she hands him back just the charm that says I love my military man, " I care about you navy, but that belongs to someone else, the rest is mine, right" He nods before pulling out his chain. _

_"Do you want it back" She shakes her head. "No, that's yours, You are my friend which means you, own me for pain and suffering." He gives her a weak smile. _

_" I pay you back, plus interest I promise" She gives him a little smile. "I know" He stares at her. "Navy, let it go, I'm not angry so stop beating yourself up and tell your dad, I say he should have feed you to the dogs" She teases causing him to laugh. _

_He smiles, "You, Okay?" He asks out of the blue, causing her to smile. "Alex, you are a hard thing to get over, but I'll manage" She says sweetly, he brushes her hair behind her ear. "I mean, something seems off with you?"She gives him a look. "It has been a crazy few days Alex we were in a relationship and now we are just friends, of course I seem weird" She says, he gives her a look. "Alex, It's a story, I don't want to retell" He nods, "whatever it is you can tell me, you know that" She nods, "few months after you left..."She was going to tell him everything. He may not be the guy for her but she found a great friend that she wasn't about to lose._  
**  
**

* * *

****

No flames, Don't hate me, I am truly sorry, I know i hurt you guys, and made a few of you cry, but I had to make you like is a prequel to my original story, and used it to introduce Alex, because he will make a Minor appearance later, In the story My Boss Daughter.I wanted you to know their background, It will make it easier on me for I won't have to do backflashes. If you hate me it's okay, I hate myself a little, and I will was dreading do this to you guys, but it's done and if you walk away I understand...Please, have some loyalty. I promise i will not make a couple in my story break up again. Okay, I promise, I SWEAR on everything good, that you'll forgive, and would love me a little, for what I have in store... and hate me and then love me again... it"s going to be a tell me straight out if you hated it, but lets remember great things come later. I loved Kate, but I love Ziva way more. Thanks again, and I hope you are still with me One chapter left and One Bonus.

Thank you, hslacer, CBurns1995, Guest, darkangel and -Mcabbster for reviwing It means so much...Lets see if you can get me to a hundred reviews...

-Mcabbster, Thank you so much, I will miss it too. If you follow me there is going to be two more stories that connects and will cover more of Kate's life along with Tiva, McAbby, and everyone. 


	21. Wildfire

_**Thank you for reading and Please Review.**_

I do not Own NCIS or anything associated with it.

* * *

A Year later from the last chapter.

Ziva was finishing tying her daughter dress. "You look beautiful, Little one, Your grandfather has to keep an eye on you," kate smiles.

"hmn, A marine, would that scare daddy" Tali smirks "anything that breathes scares abba-leh" tali says causing all the woman to giggle.

Abby smiles placing a snowflake headband in her niece hair which was up in a updo. her makeup was warm plum smoking eye and a soft red lip gloss which made her lips look like candy.

" Mini Tony, your grandpa may not be enough" Kate smiles, she runs her hands down the white dress, Gibbs could not get out of going to The Marine Birthday ball this year, So since kate offered to be his date two years ago. He thought he'll take her up on her offer.

Her mother and sister helped her pick out her dress, and her aunt helped her with her hair, she felt something was going to happen tonight, she didn't know what but she knew it was something that was going to be something that would stop her in her tracks.

Kate smiles while her mother places her Necklace around her neck, it was a Hebrew Guardian, that would protect her and it looks great with the dress.

She was wearing diamond stuns that she borrowed from her mother. Jenny smiles "You look amazing, maybe you find him tonight" Jenny says causing Tali to roll her eyes. "Down McFairytales," Jenny rolls her eyes with a little smile. Kate winks at her. 'maybe she's on to something' Kate thinks to herself. (AN. DRESS Link BELOW, IM me if you can't see it)

* * *

Kate walks off the elevator into the squadroom, the women walks off right behind her. Gibbs turns around to see why his longest lasting Probie was staring his eyes a little wounded.

He see's his granddaughter who looks like the ice queen, she was beyond beautiful, and she was really growing up too fast, the white dress making him think about her walking down the aisle.

which is why his probie looks like he wanted to cry, he must have thought about the same thing. A.J looks at his father he gives him a nudge causing him to wake up from his nightmare...he means daydream.

" Thanks Buddy" A. J nods before seeing his sister getting a little too close to his best friend. A.J walks over to the two and takes a spot between them causing the two to glare. Jenny smiles taking a spot next to A.J , he smiled kissing her on the forehead causing her to blush.

kate smiles "You ready, Grandpa" Gibbs smiled "Yes, you look beautiful" She smiles "of Course, I have to look good I'm going with the director of NCIS" She says smiling she kisses her father on the cheek. " I'll see you later daddy" He smiles.

"You look beautiful, Ninja, you going to steal the show," She smiles "Thank you, Bye uncle mcgee" She kisses his cheek.

"Bye Kit kat, I second everything that they said" she places her mask on.

" Thank you," She says before telling her mother and aunt goodbye.

She was looped her arm around gibbs, she was pasting the four she gives tali a little wink who fight her way back to matt's side, Tali rolls her eyes smiling.

She walks into the elevator she smiles at her grandfather. "It's not a wedding dress" She says causing him to smile relaxing a little. "I know, but when it is you would make a beautiful bride" He says has the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Kate smiles fixing her grandfather's medals. "You know you are supposed to wear your mask" She says, causing him to smile. "I don't hide Short Stack" She smiles.

"Only from your Ex wives" She says causing him to give her a little look, fighting his lip from twitching up.

"Short Stack" She smiles kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, and I think one is here" She says faking a panic, gibbs smiled placing the mask on his face, she giggles, he removes it. "Happy" She nods smiling.

"Beyond, I'm here with the most Handsome Marine in the room, and I get to spend some time with him. I mean college is really make it hard to get in that time" He kisses her forehead

"but we do, and It's not your fault you're so smart." She smiles "No it's partial your's " he smiles, Kate turns to see Fornell. "The director of the FBI was Invited" Gibbs nods smiling. "So why, aren't wearing your mask, your wife is coming" Gibbs sends her a tiny glare causing her to giggle. "Come on you briker my they Daddy and Ima-leh" He shakes his head , fornell walks up.

"Hello, who is this, and Does her grandfather know you're picking up on his granddaughter." Kate stares at him, she was shock he wasn't kidding.

"Honey, you should get out when you can, his famous of getting married" Gibb glares at the man.

"Fornell" He smiles" But if you find yourself needing a little company. I'm here" He gives her a wink, Kate takes off her mask.

"Fornell, I'm beyond creeped out, and I'm sure you have a lot to talk about...I won't tell my parents, My Ima-leh and Dad... " She giggles darkly. "you met them, Grandpa He scares me" Kate says before walking away, while Gibbs advances towards the man.

* * *

Tony pulls up to his house, the twins had went with the McGee's for laser Tag, Ziva stares at him smiling. "What's wrong?" He sighs.

" I know this sound stupid, but I am worried about her, she looks like a brid...She's beautiful, and she surround by men, who are going to be..." Ziva captures his lips, to stop the rambling.

She pulls away catching his bottom letting it go very slowly. He smirks. "You are getting good at Shutting me up".

She smiles "Tony, It's not stupid you're worried about her, but she's not getting married and she's with Gibbs do you think any maries would hit on her" Tony smiles "Not unless they wanted a bullet in their head." He says ,causing ziva to laugh.

" Exactly, Besides she can take a room full of marines" He smiles leaning in closer to her lips.

"If she anything like you yes"Ziva smiled "Good now that you mind is at rest, make yourself useful" She says leaning in.

"Mrs. DiNozzo is this why you married me" She shrugs

"That and I love you," She says capturing his lips.

* * *

Kate was giggle while her grandfather was moving up like a fox to his prey on fornell. She bumps into a marine, She turns around his face covered. "Sorry, Excuse me " She says, he smiles "no problem, so who were you sneaking away from" She gives a little smile.

"No one, Marine" He smiles grabbing her hand, his blue eyes were anything but innocent. "i think you were" Kate forces a little smile, well slowly pulling her hand away.

"I..." she was cut off by the release of her hand. She sees him looking behind her.

" Come on, You Can't...it was nice meeting you, Little red, you shouldn't run off so far next time" he winks at her before walking away, she gives a little smile.

"Are you going to stand behind me and scary away every man that talks to me, but I didn't mind this time" She turns around to see her grandfather but her eyes fall on a young marine, he was about 6'2 Marine, a staff sergeant.

She looks up for the first time their eyes met, and she could not believe what she saw. He had dark grey eyes, which had so much mystery in didn't know why, they look so familiar or why she could look at them forever just to solve those mysteries.

He smiles, which was charming and playful all at the same time, it was a Mix of Tony's and Gibbs smile Which was surrounding by his five o'clock shadow that framed his firm jaw line. He was beyond good looking.

"Sorry, I thought I would just help you out..." She smiles at him. " Just make sure your hunter is aware there are many wolves out Tonight, Red" His eyes scan the room. "So you should stay close just in case until you reach your date" She smiles.

He's eyes lock with hers they were beautiful the way the green dances around with the gold, he notices anytime she smiles the gold would shine brighter, and take over the green. "How do I know you're not a wolf in sheeps clothing? wolf eyes" She asks, he smiles.

"You would be running the other way..." She gives him a look making him smile. "But apart of me says you don't run from danger, so I guess you have to take my word for it" He says, before leaning in by her ear. "But if I was you I would run" He whispers to her before pulling away.

"Why, Is that" He smiles. " Because, I think you're the kind of girl that would fall for wrong easily" She smirks.

" Don't flatter yourself and what makes you wrong" He moves closer to her. " So many things that don't make me right by the way Miss are you calling mister right" She rolls eyes.

"No, Honey" he smirks "Then what darlin." She glares at the man. "You are wrong, so many layers of wrong" He gives her a bright smile.

"It's not who I am underneath,but what I do that defines me" She blushes, "Did you just quote batman" He moves closer to her.

"Maybe," He says leaning in closer to her, she smiles, she didn't back down her eyes move up and down his body causing him to smile.

" So what do you do marine" He smiles "I'll try to be better and fall down the rabbit hole not caring where I laid just glad that I didn't let a moment slip through my fingers" He says, causing her to stare at him with softer eyes.

He smiles when a new song plays. "care to dance" He offers his hand. She accepts his hand, he pulls her closer to him, he places his hand on her back, keeping it at a respectful place.

His eyes were soft while he stares into hers causing her to break the glaze before meeting his eyes again.  
"are you killer is that why you never break eye contact...It's the serial killer trait in you" He nods "that's a great observation, I mean I can see you worked really hard on it" He teases causing her to give him a playful glare.

"It's a good quality" She stares at him with curious eyes. "what is" He smiles "modesty, because it never crossed your mind that you had beautiful eyes that puts a man in trace "He answers while spinning her before pulling her back to him with a smile playing on his lips.

" A trace" He smirks "Yes we both have our own powers " He says, she smiles while their movements were one.

" What are they" She asks, he smiles "My is turning you into a chameleon and yours is hypnotizing me with those eyes" Her eyes sparkle. "Umm, that was easy" She stares at him "What, " He smiles "figure out your eye color" She gives him a sweet smile .

"Did you fail kindergarten" He gives her a little smile. "No, but coloring inside the lines was never my strong suit, Mrs. Pepper had in for me, Maybe I wanted the whole world green it was a statement, Okay, the reason we both got to meet a polar bear is because of my go green messager by the way there is no need to thank me " She smiles .

" I won't " He nods "you're welcome..."She rolls her eyes. "So what color are my eyes" She asks, he smiles "When you're sad dark green, when you're excited I bet anything their goldish just tiny pieces of green mixed in, because whenever you smile the gold fights the green and it's like a wildfire , One that you won't mind taking credit for starting" She smiles.

"I don't know if that makes you arsonist or sweet" he smiles " I'll go with sweet with my serial killer title already, I don't think I could afford the other one." She smiles , while his face was stone cold serious causing her to smirk.

"Why, so serious" He smiles. "Please, don't say let's put a smile on that face" Kate laughs, before resting her head on his chest.

She closes her eyes he kisses the top of her head before the music ends, he see's one of his marine, signaling him it's time to go. He looks at the clock sighing.

She pulls away."What's wrong" He gives a little smile. "I have to go" She smirks. "It's not twelve o'clock cindy"

He gives a little smile. "Well, the economy is, not like it used to be, the fairy godfathers cut back their hours" She smiles "Where is the pumpkin leaving you" He gives her a weak smile. "In a war zone, My unit has a assignment, we are go into lockdown in an hour" She gives him a little smile. "I guess, this goodbye" He gives her a broad smile.

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting" He says, causing her to smile.

"James M Barrie" He sighs " Do you know everything, I was trying to come off has deep. " She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands gently slid up her arms. "Youre has deep has a kiddy pool" He smiles "Yet, you can still drown in it" She blushes, causing her to smile. "Take care of yourself," He places a kisses on her forehead causing her to stare at him shock, he smiles gently pulling away.

" I will, Don't worry red I'll see you again." She smiles "I'm not worry you will come back in one piece, however I think this is our last meeting." He grabs her hand leaving a gentle kiss on it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My gut is saying it's just the start, So I'll see you soon red, and your date is 2 yards behind me, tell him to held with care, and thank you for sharing his angel for one dance, I think that's a good sign" He says, he leans into her ear, brushing his lips it wasn't even enough to be called contact.

"ángel hasta más tarde" He whispers, his Spanish sending chills down her body. when four marines walk up behind her.

"Kiss him and smile for him promise that you'll wait for him. Hold him like you never let him go" The four sings causing kate to jump a little before turning a little to see the marines singing.

"Because he's leaving on a jet plane don't know when he'll be back again, Oh he'll hate to go" She smiles, when he gently turned her towards him.

"Now the time has come to leave you" He holds her closer to her causing her to smile, it was reminding her of Armageddon " One more time let me kiss you close your eyes I'll be on my way." He sings softly, she lets herself get lost in his voice.

" Dream about the days to come when I won' have to leave you alone. About the times I won't have to say..." She smiles locking eyes with his. He leans in waiting for her to go the rest of the way. She lets his lips linger.

" So Kiss him and Smile for him Tell him you'll wait for him, Hold him like you'll never let hold him go, because he's leave on a jet plane don't know when he'll back again" The marine that was holding her closer looks at her sorrowful eyes.

"Oh Babe I'll hate to go" She didn't know why those words felt so honest. She leans in the rest of the way it was a long gently kiss, the marines smile leaving the two walking towards the door. He pulls away smiling. " Man I hate to go" She smiles.

"Well I guess we just have to wait to see if there is hello again" He smiles leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be praying Red" He smiled before walking away his hand slowly letting go of her while he walks over to the group of marines who were walking out the door.

Kate stares in the direction the man left, running her tongue across her lip causing her to smile. ' My god then need to make a lip gloss with his favor. " She thinks to herself smiling up a storm, when she feels her grandfather behind her.

"Leave him alone" Kate says turning to face her grandfather who was far from pleased.

"Who was that" She gives a little smile. "hunter" She says, before grabbing Gibbs hand

"Dance with me, and Protect me from that mean man" She says pointing at fornell, she didn't know what it was, but something inside of her was growing like a wildfire, she didn't know what hit her, and the odd empty feeling since he left. She knew the light was sparked and it was going to be out of control, It was going to became a WILDFIRE.

* * *

The Mask: Laser-Metal-Venetian-Rhinestone-Black/dp/B009SDU20S/ref=sr_1_1?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1361609096&sr=1-1&keywords=masquerade+mask

Kate's Dress

Thank you, hslacer, Guest , tivaisseasonten , dbzfan777, LunaEvanna Longbottom , and guest.

I am sorry if you guys are upset, I know you guys like Alex but just give me a chance okay. Life is like a box of Chocolates one tastes good but if you don't give other a try you don't know what you are missing. Just keep that in mind and I hope to see you guys, On my other story the start of Mr. and Mrs Trouble.

Thank you all that stood with me from the last chapter and I'll post the bonus chapter tomorrow.


	22. Bonus: Hello World

I do not own NCIS or Anything Associated with it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**Kate had been accepted to all the universities she applied at, and the ones that Top the list was, Columbia, MIT, Princeton and one other that made her go a little insane.**

Kate walks down the stairs to find her grandpa working on a project. "Hey, Short stack, want to help"He calls not turning around. She gives a little smile, before going over to the jars and bourbon. She takes her father's usual seat.

"Actual, I think i need some gibbs words of wisdom." She says while pouring some bourbon, the jar was about to touch her lips, when gibbs takes it from her hand, and places it down.

She gives a little smile. "I needed that" Gibbs, shakes his head. "I'm not died, and you're not twenty-one don't make me worry about you more than I am going to when you start college"She sighs.

"Yeah, I know" Gibbs gives a smile. "What's wrong" Kate stares at him with defeated eyes. "I don't know what to do...First time for everything I guess." Gibbs chuckles taping her leg.

"What don't you know" She hands him the letter to Cambridge. He reads it a with a pride written on his face. "Aunt abby, turn in my application, I wasn't going to send it...I don't know what to do"She says, he smiles.

"You choose, short stack, you have always known what you wanted . You need to decide, not anyone else, and whatever you choose we are behind you, and beyond proud." Kate smiles

"No matter if I am in england, and I only can see you a few times a year" He smiles " Yes, I always wanted a beautiful girl to show me around england" She smiled, hugging him.

"I still could use that drink" He kisses her cheek. "There's cokes in the fridge" She laughs. " Grandpa, I'm going to miss you" He gives a weak smile before kissing her forehead.

"I'll miss you too, Short Stack." She pulls away, she had a choice to make and in this one moment she made it. She will never regret it, because in her gut it was the right choice.

* * *

Tony smiles, staring up at the stage, while Ziva's Nails dig into his thigh. "Whoa Zee, your drawing blood" Ziva face turns a little red, before removing her hand from his leg.

"Sorry, just a little..." He grabs her hand smiling. "I know, Zee" He kisses her on the cheek, she smiled leaning into him. Gibbs smiled, his eyes on his granddaughter who not just graduated from high school, but from College with a bachelor Degree in computer forensics.

She was whispering to one of friends, a huge smile on her face. Ducky smiles "This reminds me, of when miss caitlin graduated from kindergarten" Gibbs remember they took up the whole front roll, cameras flashing every five minutes. McGee and Abby was smiling, their little prodigy making it, halfway through with one of her goals.

Tony was squeezing Ziva hand when they reach the D's. "Tony, is this payback for when she was born" he loosens his grip. "Sorry," She smiles,

"With Highest Honor Caitlin Evangeline DiNozzo" the announcer calls, she smiles walking across the stage when she hears her family cheering, she smiles expecting her diploma. Her friends cheering while she walks back.  
She smiles at her family, knowing in a few months she would be on her own, but she would always have them has back up.

* * *

Kate smiles looking around the table seeing all of her family. "So Kit Kat, did you decide where you're going yet" Abby elbows her husband causing Kate to smile, while all the eyes were on her.

" Yes, for awhile Now, Grandpa helped me make My decision" Kate says, smiling at her grandfather, who forces a smile. He help her make it, and he was proud of her, but she would be so far away, they really had to let her go.

Tony stares at his boss, when he saw the steel blue eyes, he knew what she decided and that was breaking his heart, that she was going to be all way in england and him in D.C he couldn't always be there for her. He was going to have to let her go.

"So are you going to tell us" Ziva asks causing everyone to laugh, Kate smiles "Yes, Ima-leh, I actually got a sweatshirt." She says, she grabs her bag, taking it out causing everyone eyes to widen.

Kate slips on the Navy blue sweatshirt.

Tony smiles brightly. "Columbia, you going to columbia...I thought" Kate smiles, while her mother hugs her. " I was going to cambridge, No, grandpa made me understand, that...I...You can't leave without me," She says causing everyone to laugh.

"I mean it you guys can't go with just seeing me a couple times a year" Tony hugs her causing her to smile. "No, we can't" She smiles when he kisses her forehead.

everyone hugs her and congratulates her, they all take their seats and finish their dinner. Ziva smiled getting up walking over to her daughter handing her an envelope.

"This is from all of us" Kate smiles "You guys, didn't have to...but I am not one to returns gifts " She says smiling, she opens it causing her eyes to widen.

"Really, Thank you, Thank you thank you" She says before jumping up hugging her mother, everyone on the way until she reaches the three. She hugs McGee, before wrapping her arms around tony and Gibbs, she kisses them both on the cheek.

"Thank you, I know it was hard for you to say yes to me going all the way to spain, but thank you for trusting me" Tony and Gibbs eyes widen before staring at Ziva who gives them a innocent smile. They thought it was a cross country trip, but they thought wrong, she was going be across the ocean, Kate smiles " I'll be fine, I promise to behave, and thank you" She says one last time before running to her mother who smiles .

"Thank you for making them agree" Kate whispers to her mother who smiles staring at the two who looks like they just saw bambi get shot, they had to learn to let her go, and the time was coming sooner than they thought.

* * *

Kate says her goodbyes, she stares at the gate to her flight, She turns back to her mother "Bye Ima-leh" Ziva hugs her tightly, "Be carefully, and have fun" Kate smiles.

"I will, "Ziva pulls away with a little smile. "Not too much fun" She says with a look causing Kate to laugh.

" I won't. Love you ima-leh" kate says her mother kisses her forehead while holding back a few tears. " Love you too, Little one" She goes to her grandfather hugging him tightly.

"Short stack, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away" Kate smiles. knowing that would never change, that she could always count on him.

"I know, I love you, I'll see you soon" Gibbs kisses her forehead. " I love you too, Short stack," Gibbs finally releases her from his grip.

She drags her feet to Tony, she gives a weak smile. Tony grabs her hand pulling her into a hug. She rest her head against his chest. "I'm going to miss you Ninja" Kate eyes get a little watery,

"I'm going to miss you too daddy, I'm going to miss all of you" He kisses her on the top of the head. "I'll be back in a week, and we have a movie marathon for the rest of the summer"He smiles

"I can't wait...Be careful, I mean it if you needed me I'll be on the first plane out, Okay and..." She smiles "I'll call home, and I'll video chat, I promise" She says when they call her flight.

Tony tightens his grip "Daddy, you need to let go" He gives a sad smile. "I know, but it's hard" She kisses him on the check.

"I'll come back I promise" He unwrapped his arms that felt like a thousand pounds he had to pull apart, he lets her go she smiled kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you soon Ninja" She smiles "I'll be back before you can Say James bond Five times fast, Bye you guys " She starts walking away before turning back running to Tony, hugging him one last time. "Thank you daddy, I love you forever and Always" She whispers to him, He smiles fighting off a few tears "I love you too, Ninja, Have fun" She smiles before running for her gate.

Ziva wraps her arms around her husband "You okay, " He nods smiling. "Yeah, She'll be back," He looks over at his fifteen year old daughter and son with a weak smile it won't be long before he had to let them go to. Abby smiles at her husband and Gibbs. "She'll be fine how much trouble can she get into" Abby says, if she only knew.

* * *

**Thank you all so much, for everyone who subscribe and the reviews , I hoped you liked it, and I hope to see you on the continuing story The Start of Mr. and Mrs Trouble, which is where everything leads up to something amazing, I hope you all didn't hate the way I went with the story, but my characters my the choices not me. Thanks again, DreamCatcher365 Out, for Now... Man I'm tired. **


End file.
